Runaway Train
by Rhys Davies
Summary: AU. It's AC 199. OZ rules and our heroes are imprisoned under Une's sadistic thumb in an Alaskan prison, until Heero and Duo make a dramatic escape, only to be trapped alone on a speeding train with no brakes, and hurtling to the end of the line.
1. Scenes 001 to 018

**RUNAWAY TRAIN **

SCENES 1-18

DISCLAIMER

This fanfiction is a crossover between Gundam Wing and the 1980's film Runaway Train, starring Jon Voight and Eric Roberts. I own neither property.

**TEASER **

What if the battle in Siberia went differently? What if Duo, Quatre and Wufei sacrificed their own Gundams and were captured? What if Une spearheaded an assault on Heero and Zechs during their Antarctic Duel? And what if our heroes were all incarcerated in a maximum-security facility while OZ takes over the world.

What if?

**PS.** I've written this in movie-script format, with numbered scenes and everything. Just to help you understand the lingo, EXT means EXTERIOR, INT means INTERIOR, POV means POINT OF VIEW and VO means VOICE-OVER.

**Here we Go!**

**1 EXT. ALASKAN LANDSCAPE - PRISON**

A singing voice echoes through the dark.

VOICE ...

But the Yellow rose of Texas is the only one for me...

It's a recording of the song ROSE TEXAS

FADE IN

The wild frontier of the Yukon. Pine layered hills rise up into view. Snow blizzards around the camera and the wind howls. A family of moose stride through the majestic landscape as 'Rose Texas' continues to play.

The camera rises over the hills and an awesome spectacle rises into view.

Perched on a bluff some hundred feet above a wide, boulder-strewn valley is an impressive complex of buildings. They seem to crouch on the cliffs like an evil beast about to spring on its prey. Rising behind the granite structures is a sheer wall of ice, a glacier forming the canvas of this painting.

SUBTITLE - STONEHAVEN MILITARY PRISON, ALASKA - AC 199

**2 INT. PRISON - CELL BLOCK**

We are in a four level building. On the ground floor a single prisoner sweeps the floor. Above him rise four vertical tiers of cells, each with a balcony, which link into a corridor for each level.

**  
3 INT. PRISON - REC HALL**

We stare down through the steel girders that support the roof. The recreation hall is a barren, concrete box. The main feature is a boxing ring, a single occupant practicing by himself, whirring and diving, pummelling thin air.

On the concrete beside the ring a single twelve-inch screen TV is mounted on a wheeled base. A small group of chairs is gathered around, about three occupied. The voice of the anchorman concluding his piece drifts up.

NEWSCASTER:

...All were killed in the subsequent crash of the shuttle. The names of the victims are being withheld.

A prison guard, sub-machine gun in hand, crosses a high catwalk over the ring and we see the lone contestant properly for the first time. A long brunette braid whips behind him as he concludes, grabbing a towel, jumping from the ring and crossing to the TV.

NEWSCASTER:

We now switch to our live representative at OZ headquarters for the latest on the Yuy-Stonehaven prison case. Over to you Sara.

The boxer turns into the camera and we see his face for the first time. This is DUO MAXWELL.

**DETAIL -TV** An attractive woman in a formal suit stands in front of the OZ parliament building in Brussels. SARA MAGUIRE, the anchorwoman, turns to the camera.

SARA:

We've just gotten word that chief OZ representative Treize Kushrenada has issued his ruling on the Stonehaven case. We don't have all the details but apparently Heero Yuy, the notorious Gundam terrorist who has been welded in his cell for three years has won his civil rights suit against officials at Stonehaven. Stay with us for details and in a few minutes we'll be back for comment from Stonehaven's representative Lady Anne Une.

**BACK TO DUO**

Duo takes a few seconds to take in the news, and then his face breaks into a massive grin. He punches the air in victory before he jogs off.

DUO:

WHO-HOO!

BACK TO TV

Sara is now killing time until the next interview.

SARA:

Though the identities of the infamous Gundam terrorists beyond their names are withheld Earthsphere News Network is aware that currently, along with 162 former alliance soldiers, Stonehaven holds four of the five pilots who arrived on earth on April 7th AC 195, four years ago, each serving several life sentences for crimes against humanity...

**4 INT. GYM**

A dozen prisoners are working out in the prison gym, separated from the corridor Duo is walking down by a steel grille. As he jogs along Duo yells to several of the exercising men.

**5 INT. PA ROOM**

An ex- alliance commando, Rodgers is operating the PA system. A UESA uniform cap barely clings to his balding head as he idly reads a magazine, allowing 'Rose Texas' to continue to loop on the PA, not bothering to change the discs.

Duo, a demon of energy, bursts into the room and presses up against the grill that separates Rodgers from him.

DUO:

Hey Rodgers!

Rodgers ignores him.

DUO:

Rodgers look at me. Heero's won his case, Trieze wants him out of the hole.

Rodgers doesn't even bother to look up.

RODGERS:

Great that's great

DUO:

Yeah ah Rodgers. That bitch Une's coming on in a few minutes why don't you let the guys in the cellblocks hear that shit she spouts. Put ESNN on the PA.

Rodgers turns a page. Duo begins to loose his temper. He slaps the grille impotently.

DUO:

Hey you got milk in your veins or what? I guess what the guys are saying about the man who blew up an entire OZ base before he was captured must be a lie.

Rodgers slowly looks up.

RODGERS: I was fighting wars when you were swimming round in your father's balls.

He grins suddenly, and laughs.

RODGERS: But you've got some spirit kid! All right, they'll all hear it.

Rodgers leans forward and flips several switches on the bank in front of him and jacks in a feed from a TV. Duo laughs.

DUO: Thanks Rogers, I won't forget this.

Rodgers waves him off.

RODGERS: Get the hell out here kid

Duo yanks the door open and runs out. Rodgers has just crossed the line, and Duo

doesn't want to be around when the hammer falls.

**6 INT. CELL BLOCK  
**  
Sara's voice booms echoes through the cellblock, amplified ten times over.

SARA'S VOICE:

No one wants prison to be a playground. We all want to see criminals punished and locked up, but don't you think you've shocked the public conscience by keeping a young man welded in a cell for three years.

**DETAIL - TV **

The screen has split in half. Sara, in the left half is having a live chat with LADY ANNE UNE (Nice persona, hair down, contact lenses) in the right half. Une's screen is clearly labelled LIVE FEED- STONEHAVEN, ALASKA.

Une reacts to Sara's comment.

UNE:

Well a man yes, but Yuy isn't even human. He's trained as a soldier all his life, slaughtered hundreds of men.

**INT. CELL BLOCK**

An older, embittered prisoner walks out of his cell and jabs a certain two- fingered salute in the direction of the PA speaker.

A few others leave their cells and start screaming obscenities. The tension builds.

BACK TO TV

UNE:

He's, he's a killer. He doesn't care about your life, my life, or even his own life.

**7 INT. PA ROOM**

Several Guards dart along catwalks and slam into the door of the PA room, but it doesn't give. On the inside, Rodgers has barricaded it with some chairs. The Guards beat the door with the butts of their guns.

GUARDS:

(frantic) Open this door Rodgers.

Rodgers laughs, just like the old days.

**8 INT. CELL BLOCK**

The tension has broken into a full - fledged riot. Prisoners riot in the corridors and on the catwalks, while others fling projectiles through the windows and chuck flaming bundles of newspaper from the higher levels.

UNE'S VOICE:

He believes in nothing, and he's capable of anything. This is no country club here. When Stonehaven was a civilian prison the average sentence was twenty-two years, and only three people have ever escaped from it in over two hundred and fifty years of history.

BACK TO TV

SARA:

But even given Yuy's record why only confine him and not the other Gundam terrorists.

**9 INT. PA ROOM**

The guards continue to break down Rodger's door. One manages to break a hole with his gun.

UNE'S VOICE:

Yuy is, how shall we say, unique. He's broken out of here twice, triggered several riots...Do you know a teenager who can set his own broken leg? Or bend steel bars? In Yuy's case I decided the harshest action would be best...

One guard pushes his shoulder to the door and heaves. Rodger's fist suddenly comes through the hole and punches the guard in the eye.

**10 INT. CELL BLOCK**

Duo speeds round the corner into the main corridor and narrowly avoids a jet of water from several guards in riot-control gear with a high-pressure hose at the far end. Duo looks at the chaos and cheers.

DUO:

Oh Yeah!

SARA'S VOICE:

Colonel, I mean, Warden Une. Is it not true that you orchestrated the battle in Siberia that resulted in the capture of two of the Gundam pilots.

UNE'S VOICE:

Yes.

Duo begins to climb a vertical beam that supports the catwalk on the next level. He gets his arm under the horizontal railing and yells into the opposite cell.

DUO:

Hey Zechs!

SARA'S VOICE:

And is it not also true that you later captured both Heero Yuy and the traitor Zechs Marquise in Antarctica.

UNE'S VOICE:

Also true.

ZECHS MARQUISE (25), without his mask and long platinum hair pulled back into a ponytail has been shaving in his cell completely unaffected by the riot. Duo yells again.

DUO:

Zechs!

Zechs notices Duo and comes out, wiping shaving soap from his chin. Duo grins like a loon again.

DUO:

Heero did it! He really did it!

Zechs nods.

ZECHS:

Yeah Maxwell. I'll see you in the yard.

Zechs returns to his cell and Duo drops off the ladder, slugs a guard in the face and peels out before someone notices his crime.

BACK TO TV

SARA:

Well if you say he is inhuman then why do the other prisoners have such a high affection for him.

Une pauses, then grins maliciously.

UNE:

Because, they're just as inhuman.

BACK TO CELL BLOCK

The prisoners here those words and freeze, staring at the PA, daring Une to go any further.

UNE'S VOICE:

They refused to accept the new era his Excellency Treize has brought to the world and insist on fighting for a dead cause, for a corrupt government that oppressed the world and it's people...

**11 INT. PA ROOM  
**  
The guards succeed in breaking down the door and slam Rodgers against the grille, clubbing him with their bats. One guard yanks the feed out of the PA, and Une is cut off in mid-sentence.

**12 INT. CELL BLOCK**

Silence. The prisoners are frozen in fury. Une has not just mortally offended their pride, she has wounded their very morality. These were the men who saw OZ for what it was, and fought in vain to bring it down. All have lost comrades, and family members to OZ.

The seething hatred erupts as Rose Texas resumes it's irritating beat. The prisoners continue to fight with a new vigour.

**13 EXT. PRISON**

The windows are being smashed out as the prison gates swing wide open for an unmarked black car.

**14 INT. CELL BLOCK**

All of the prisoners are back in their cells as Une walks round the corner and up the centre of the aisle. Pooling water on the floor reflects the burning paper that still tumbles from near the roof of the building. As Une progresses she appears unobtrusive, unaffected. In a simple business suit she could even be taken for beautiful. Behind her, several guards in riot control follow nervously.

**15 INT. MAX-SECURITY WING  
**  
A guard swings open a steel sliding door and Une walks into a single level corridor lined with cells reserved for the more violent prisoners. One yells out.

**PRISONER: (yelling) Yuy! You've got visitors.**

At the bottom end of the corridor is a second steel door, this one padlocked. Behind are a section of corridor and a single, unlit cell, plunged into darkness. Steam leaks from a uninsulated heating valve.

DETAIL SHOT

As Une passes, hands extend from between the cell bars, holding small mirrors so they can see the end of the corridor and Yuy's cell.

BACK TO UNE

As the final door is un-padlocked we can hear a single repetitive grunting. Une walks through the cloud of steam and flips on a light-switch. The cell is illuminated for the first time in three years.

UNE:

(contemptuous) On your feet Yuy.

**16 INT. HEERO'S CELL - UNE'S POV  
**  
The bars in this cell are thicker than normal, and the door has been carefully welded to the frame. A single bed is folded up against the wall, and a toilet rests in the corner. Every single wall is decorated in graffiti. One wall has a long tally of the days spent in this hellhole. On the others are various slogans such as 'FREEDOM!' and images of the OZ sigil wrapped in barbed wire. The wall opposite the bed seems devoted to a long essay on man's nature to fight, and how this reflects on his future prospects on earth and the colonies.

On the floor a single figure in jeans and a green T-shirt does a continuous series of push-ups, with one hand. On his head is a woollen cap. The face is turned to the ground, refusing to look up.

UNE (VO):

(confident, calm) On your feet.

The lone figure stops his push-ups with a grunt.

HEERO:

Five hundred.

He climbs to his feet, looking away from us. Slowly, he unbolts the bed and it swings down with a clang. Heero spreads out on it, facing us and we see the face of the perfect soldier at last.

This is not the young assassin who landed on earth 4 years ago. Though still clean-shaven and sporting the same pair of cold green eyes, Heero has been embittered during his time in 'the hole'. He has lost the look of innocence he once carried with himself and in place of that is a more expressive person. But one with a heavy sense of sadistic sarcasm and many dark, hidden depths. His body is still lithe and slender, but a degree more masculine than before, the muscle more clearly defined than the tight growth he had in 195.

CUT TO UNE

UNE:

(smirking) His high Excellency Treize has ordered for you to be let out of the hole. Course I could claim you're dead and leave you to rot. What Treize doesn't know can't hurt him.

CUT TO HEERO

Heero leans back and smirks. Slowly he pulls his cap off his head and his traditional crop of messy brown bangs tumble out.

HEERO:

I'll last. You promised to keep me here the rest of my life. Given up already, cos' I'm not dead yet.

CUT TO UNE

UNE:

I kept you in here for three years. That's good enough for me kid.

CUT TO HEERO

HEERO:

Kid - that's sweet coming from a girl barely out of her teens.

Une waves her hand dismissively and turns to go. Heero springs up and pushes his face to the bars, bearing his teeth in an evil grin.

HEERO:

Give Treize a little kiss for me. Maybe you'd like to tell him the truth at the same time.

CUT TO UNE

She pauses, and turns back, completely unfazed.

CUT TO HEERO

HEERO:

I heard your fifty seconds of fame on the PA even from here. So there's four Gundam pilots in Stonehaven?

Une stares at him, challenging him.

HEERO:

Maybe you'd like to tell Treize that Quatre and Wufei broke out of here three years ago. And it was your incompetence that helped me pull that off. And in those three years you haven't been able to catch them, or even locate the pilot of Gundam 03.

She returns the grin. Even in her 'nice-mode' and dressed attractively, her inherent spitefulness shines through.

UNE:

Its all a game to you isn't it. Well go ahead, make your move. But one-day, you're going to draw a crap hand, and on that day, I'll send you out of here in plastic!

HEERO:

You do what you have to do, and I'll do what I have to do. Whatever happens happens. And on the day I get out of here, I'll be laughing in your face, even if it's in a little plastic urn.

This doesn't throw Une for a second. She gestures to one of the guards.

UNE:

(laughing cruelly) Call the machine shop. Bring him to the yard!

She turns to Heero.

UNE:

(smug) Enjoy your last few moments of peace Yuy.

Une goes, turning the light out as she goes. In the dark, Heero's eyes glint coldly.

**17 INT. CELL BLOCK**

Une's back in the main corridor, inspecting the damage from the riot. All of the prisoners are pressed against their cell doors, staring at her with visible loathing. As she passes one cell it's occupant blows a long raspberry.

PRISONER:

(sneering) That's Treize's fart-hole Une, the bastard's loud.

Other prisoners laugh lecherously.

Une reaches the end of the row, hands clasped behind her back, not bothered. She scratches her cheek, turns and surveys the whole building.

UNE:

(loudly, not a trace of femininity) You're all punks yelling, hiding there in the darkness. So let me tell you where you assholes stand.

She holds her hand up, single finger thrust up.

UNE:

First there's God..

Second finger.

UNE:

Then me, the warden.

Middle finger.

UNE:

Then my guards.

Forth finger.

UNE:

Then their dogs out there in the kennels.

Thumb.

UNE:

And finally you. Pieces of human waste. No good to yourselves, or anyone else.

She's an impressive sight, the sound of her voice betraying her slight frame, flanked by six guards like a military parade.

The cellblock is silent.

**18 EXT. EXERCISE YARD**

Heero, mattress rolled up on his shoulder, his few possessions bundled up inside, steps through a gate into the exercise yard. The gate slams shut behind him and he squints, blinded by the unaccustomed brightness.

Heero enters the snow covered- overcrowded yard to a hero's welcome. Lot's of handshakes, backslapping and cheering.

Duo (wearing a pair of sunglasses) and Zechs (turtleneck and trench coat) stand behind him, watching. Heero hasn't noticed them.

The cold is biting, all the other prisoners are bundled up, but Heero wears only a denim jacket over his T-shirt and jeans, unaffected by the snow and wind.

The crowds around began to dissipate - Zechs speaks up.

ZECHS:

(glad to see him) There he is - Heero Yuy.

Heero spins, trying to focus on the familiar voice in the white glare.

Zechs steps in front of him.

ZECHS:

It's me.

HEERO:

I'm blind Zechs - I can't see.

Duo steps up and hands Heero his sunglasses. Heero takes them.

HEERO:

Hn. Thanks.

DUO:

(pointing at the mattress) Hey let me take that for you.

Heero slings his mattress at Duo.

HEERO:

(not quite sure) Duo right?

DUO:

Yup. Pilot of the Gundam Deathscythe.

HEERO:

Heero Yuy. Pilot of the Gundam.

DUO:

Yeah I remember Evil Kinevil. Last saw you in May 195.

Heero shrugs and turns to Zechs.

HEERO:

What's been happening these last three years.

ZECHS:

Just what you know. I finally got my court-martial and Trieze gave me ten years.

HEERO:

He's soft. Treason deserves death by firing squad.

Zechs laughs and Heero smirks slightly.

A prisoner comes up and tries to talk to Heero. Duo fends him off like a bodyguard. At the same time a voice comes over the PA.

VOICE:

The following men have visitors. Voight...Roberts...DeMornay...

Heero turns to Zechs.

HEERO:

Any news about Quatre and Wufei.

ZECHS:

No. All that's certain is that Une's not letting anyone cotton on to the fact that they've escaped.

Heero stalls mid step.

HEERO:

(amazed) You mean there's been no search attempt?

Zechs shakes his head. Heero considers this.

HEERO:

Three years and no sign of them?

ZECHS:

Quatre probably went back to his father on L4. Wufei's most likely on some crusade somewhere.

HEERO:

(lowering his voice) And Trowa?

ZECHS:

Before I got captured I saw him again. Wing and the Tallgeese are secured with his Heavyarms. The others were all destroyed by their pilots. Trowa said he was going to try and get work somewhere around here where he'd be aware of any breakouts by one of us...

HEERO:

Don't worry, I'll get us out.

ZECHS:

Not in this winter.

HEERO:

I haven't forgotten that duel you still owe me Zechs.

Zechs laughs again.

Heero notices Duo chatting to another prisoner.

HEERO:

How the hell did he end up here? I though he was captured in the colonies.

ZECHS:

What, Duo. He's not a bad kid. He broke out of L2 and attacked the lunar base. Some new mobile suit developmental project. He took out the designers and the prototypes before he self-detonated. Ended up here.

Heero nods thoughtfully.

ZECHS:

Besides which he-ah - pushes the laundry cart.

For the first time, Heero laughs out loud and slaps Zechs. Duo looks at him quizzically. Heero leans against the chain-link fence that surrounds the compound and stares out at the thin part of the outside world visible through the prison gate.

HEERO:

Yeah! I'll get us out, winter or none.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N.

Well, if anyone's reading this, I hope you're enjoying the new, re-formatted Runaway Train. Tune in next time for a violent boxing tournament and Heero and Duo's escape.

Cheers!


	2. Scenes 019 to 046

DISCLAIMER: You know the drill, I own nothing!  
  
WARNING: The first scene in this sequence contains quite a bit of violence; Readers with a squeamish disposition may wish to skip ahead.  
  
19 INT. REC ROOM - BOXING MATCH - NIGHT  
  
It's a boxing match in the ninth round. One of the contenders is Duo, the other a prisoner named Trejo, who looks like he could tear a telephone directory in half.  
  
The rest of the room seems to be bedlam. The screaming prisoners are milking the fight for all it's worth. Some are even serving out popcorn and sodas purloined from the prison kitchen.  
  
Une's 'storm troopers' are itching for action behind their protective chain- link walls, ignoring the small projectiles some prisoners fling against the walls.  
  
19A INT. DETAIL – BOXING RING  
  
Duo and Trejo circle each other.  
  
DUO: C'mon Danny...what you waiting for...  
  
Duo's adversary takes a blind swing at him, which he easily sidesteps and intercepts, grabbing the other's arm between his gloves and pounding him in the nuts with his knee. Enraged the con' boxer leaps up and pounds the ex- gundam pilot in the chest.  
  
Duo flies into the ropes and bounces back, the other tries to get him in the head, but Duo grabs the opportunity and viciously punches the larger heavier man in the face repeatedly. Trejo slugs it off and keeps on coming, but Duo is lighter, faster and his simple street-fighter style lends him an edge over the other man's slow heavy lunges and swings. But it's still an even fight.  
  
Duo's opponent in a sudden burst of speed runs forward, head down and gets Duo round the waist, slamming him into the corner post. His supporters cheer as Duo's face contorts with pain for a split second before he brings his knee up into the other man's chin, snapping his head back. Winded he lets go and Duo uses a last reserve of strength he's been saving to lift him up and pound into his gut again, and again, and again. The roars of his supporters behind him, Duo concludes the match with a final blow to the face.  
  
Trejo holds his ground for a few seconds, his face frozen in disbelief before his knees give and he crumbles to the ground, blood trickling from lost teeth.  
  
The ref, a hardened British soldier named TOWNSEND starts counting  
  
CUT TO DUO  
  
Duo flops down in his stool, takes his mouth guard out and slugs down some water while his coach yells incoherently at him.  
  
TOWNSEND: One...two...three...four...five...  
  
CUT TO:  
  
Heero and Zechs coming down the stalls that have been quickly erected. Prisoners clear seats for them at the base and offer them drinks and snacks. Heero turns them down but Zechs takes an offered Pepsi.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
Townsend is still counting to the loser.  
  
TOWNSEND: Ten!  
  
The bell goes to a chorus of jeers, boos, and cries of support. One black prisoner with a placard reading ROUND 10 dances across the ring dressed in drag to a series of wolf-whistles and catcalls.  
  
20 INT. UNE'S OFFICE  
  
Une's office is a cross between lounge, study and recreational room. It hangs some twenty feet directly over the boxing ring, held up by girders and cables strung from the ceiling.  
  
Une is sitting at a desk and hears the bell go. She stands and walks to a window. She's discarded the dress and is now in a no-nonsense warden's uniform, however her hairs still let down and she seems to have discarded her glasses for good.  
  
She notices Heero and Zechs in the crowd of prisoners and sneers.  
  
21 INT. BOXING RING  
  
Heero and Zechs wait for the next round to begin.  
  
ZECHS: It's a pretty good fight.  
  
HEERO: Yeah, if you wanna see two sweaty guys in short-shorts beat the shit out of each other. Maxwell's not even boxing, he's like a flipping prizefighter.  
  
ZECHS: (turns to Heero, smirking) Yeah well you shouldn't judge people too harshly.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
Duo's opponent, bloodied and bruised is getting a lecture from his coach, who resembles an even more butch version of Mr. T.  
  
TREJO'S COACH: I want you to hurt him! Hurt him you hear me! Take that punk out! Take him out!  
  
As the tenth bell goes the contender gasps and drags himself to his feet. Duo on the other hand bounces straight up like he's got springs in his feet. The contender stares groggily at the limber young man before Duo introduces him to his fist  
  
CUT TO:  
  
Duo's coach pounds the edge of the ring, urging Duo on.  
  
DUO'S COACH: Jab! Punch! Kick! Ina balls!  
  
CUT TO:  
  
Duo complying with these suggestions.  
  
22 INT. BOXING RING - UNE'S POV FROM ABOVE  
  
Looking through a gun sight we see Heero and Zechs watching Duo beat the shit out of his opponent.  
  
UNE'S VOICE (VO): Pop...pop...you're dead.  
  
BACK TO UNE  
  
She lowers the rifle and looks at her deputy wardens, ALEX & NICHOL. They are standing either side of a pool table in the centre of the room, cues in hand watching her. Alex has just broken.  
  
UNE: Nothing to it...We could blow those damned scum away in no time...Eh?  
  
ALEX: (Smirks sadistically) We could...  
  
NICHOL: ...call it washing away the filth of the old age for the new world.  
  
UNE: (smirks and laughs humourlessly) You two could give lectures on ruthless barbarism to the SS and KGB.  
  
Alex pots a red ball then snaps to attention, pool cue at his side like a rifle, his hand raised in a Nazi salute.  
  
ALEX: Ya' main fuehrer!  
  
Une smirks and looks out the window again, idly running a finger up the barrel of her gun, fixated on Heero and Zechs. Nichol comes up behind her.  
  
NICHOL: I don't get it. You captured the Gundam pilots, won Treize's favour. You could have been his second. Why turn that down for a job in this scum-hole.  
  
Une taps the window, pointing towards the pair.  
  
UNE: Them.  
  
Alex comes up, confusion on his face as Nichol goes back to take his shot.  
  
ALEX: Yuy and Marquise?  
  
UNE: You hate Zechs don't you? He killed your friend Muller right?  
  
ALEX: (face darkens) Yeah - treacherous bastard.  
  
UNE: Right. Well, I hate Zechs too, and I want him to suffer. And I'll make him suffer.  
  
ALEX: How? Ten years time and he's free.  
  
UNE: Yeah, but in those ten years he's mine, and what's keeping him alive in here?  
  
Alex shrugs and exchanges places with Nichol again. Une points at Heero.  
  
UNE: Him, Heero Yuy. Zech's driving force is his desire to escape and have a fair duel with Yuy. So if I can take Yuy out of the equation, Zechs will lose all will to live.  
  
The two turn and lean next to the table, watching Nichol line up a yellow.  
  
ALEX: What about Instructor Noin. Zechs has feelings for her doesn't he?  
  
UNE: As far as Zechs is aware, Lt. Lucrezia Noin is dead. The fact that she was merely discharged from OZ and not shot for trying to break him out doesn't matter at this time.  
  
NICHOL: (Grins again) You sly...So you only took this job so you could spend ten years hurting Zechs?  
  
UNE: Oh believe me, I want Yuy to suffer as well, perhaps even more than Zechs. Someone with that much will to live is so easy to torment. But he's got a bit too much spirit.  
  
Alex has joined them.  
  
ALEX: So that's why you didn't give a crap about the other Gundam Pilots and whether they escape or not. Out of the five you're only interested in Yuy.  
  
UNE: Yes...You know, I pray to the Lord that those two try to spring themselves again. There's only one thing more satisfying than tormenting someone, and that's watching them die at your own hands.  
  
She picks up the white ball, considers it.  
  
UNE: And with a little, motivation, they'll jump the wall.  
  
Une snaps the ball across the table. It hits the black ball and flips it up and over the edge of the table.  
  
UNE: And then...  
  
She aims the gun at the ball and motions pulling the trigger.  
  
NICHOL: So where's the motivation?  
  
Une looks out the window.  
  
UNE: He should be around in a few minutes.  
  
Alex and Nichol's faces twist in confusion, and Une focuses back on the ring.  
  
23 INT. BOXING RING  
  
Duo has the con on the ropes, beating him in the gut. The losing man gazes heavenward, eyes staring as if for deliverance.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
Zechs stands up.  
  
ZECHS: Well that match is in the bag. I'm gonna take a piss.  
  
Heero grunts.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
Duo lines up for a final bone breaking shot.  
  
DUO: You fold Danny...You fold?  
  
The con nods numbly.  
  
Duo grins and helps the guy up, leading him to his stool, checking he's okay, then standing up to take a bow. Townsend grabs his fist and lifts it up as the final bell goes.  
  
The hall erupts into cheers. The prisoner in drag grabs a microphone.  
  
DRAG PRISONER: The new champion - Shinigami!  
  
Duo takes the praise and motions for more. He spins to face Heero and opens his arms, questioning?  
  
Heero slowly nods and raises his hand in salutation. Another prisoner starts an irritating victory jingle on a harmonica.  
  
24 INT. UNE'S OFFICE - CLOSE UP.  
  
Une is now on a catwalk outside her office, when her gaze shifts from Heero, and her face twitches, grinning.  
  
25 INT. REC HALL - CLOSE UP  
  
TRANT - a sullen prisoner with a sour expression slowly pushes his way through the crowds of cheering inmates towards Heero.  
  
CUT TO DUO - SLOW MOTION:  
  
Duo sees Trant sidle in behind Heero and his face collapses.  
  
CUT TO HEERO - SLOW MOTION:  
  
Heero realises there's someone behind him and starts turning...  
  
RAPID CUT TO:  
  
26 DETAIL - TRANT'S HAND - NORMAL SPEED  
  
...just as Trant sticks a kitchen knife straight through Heero's upper left arm, about three inches below the armpit.  
  
CLOSE UP - HEERO:  
  
Heero doesn't scream but emits a pained gasp as Trant pushes him and spins him round against the elevated ring. Before Heero reacts, Trant slams the knife through his left palm.  
  
CUT TO DUO:  
  
Duo reacts and tries to jump off the ring to intervene but his coach grabs him - this is not his fight.  
  
CUT TO HEERO:  
  
Heero leans forward seemingly collapsing as Trant yanks the knife out. Heero however grabs a stool from the corner of the ring and swings it violently at Trant, misses, tries again, strikes.  
  
Trant flies into the stands as prisoners scatter. The knife clatters away on the floor. A guard impotently blows a whistle. Heero, stool in hand slowly advances on Trant.  
  
TRANT: (cowering) I'm sorry Heero - Une made me do it.  
  
CLOSE UP -UNE  
  
From above, Une watches on impassionedly  
  
CUT TO HEERO:  
  
Heero has a wild, almost manic look in his eyes as he and Trant circle each other.  
  
HEERO: Bring it on.  
  
TRANT: I just wanted out!  
  
CUT TO ALEX:  
  
Beside Une, Alex has his gun out and is firing between the two. Une leans against a pole and chews on a wad of gum.  
  
CUT TO HEERO:  
  
The bullets strike the concrete beside his foot but he doesn't blink; just slowly advances on Trant, his dead left arm dripping crimson blood.  
  
HEERO: Come here, I've got something for you.  
  
TRANT: I'm sorry.  
  
Trant backs into the crowd and the disgusted prisoners throw him back towards Heero.  
  
TRANT: Keep back - no.  
  
HEERO: You want me, you want my blood.  
  
Heero flicks his left arm at Trant and a spray of warm blood scatters over Trant's terrified face.  
  
HEERO: There, there's my blood - scum.  
  
THREE GUARDS, bats in hand surround Trant, protecting him. A fourth grabs Heero by the hand and tries to wrest the stool from him. With the smallest of grunts, Heero flings him onto the ring and yells at Une up on the catwalk.  
  
HEERO: You want to kill me? Then shoot me! Shoot to kill cos here I am. Come on Une, shoot to kill! Don't send some shite to do your business for you!  
  
Une smirks - she's cracked his shell.  
  
Heero grows more agitated.  
  
HEERO: Make your move! Here I am - I'm going nowhere...  
  
Silence.  
  
Heero snaps and flings the stool at Une. It bounces off the grille protecting her not six inches from her face. Alex and Nichol jump back but Une doesn't break the stalemate.  
  
27 RAPID CUT:  
  
Zechs, Trant's knife in hand springs out of the cluster of prisoners, breaks behind the trio protecting Trant, spins him round by the shoulder and stabs him in the abdomen, once, twice, thrice - like he was squashing a bug. Heero notices and reacts.  
  
HEERO: No! No! He's mine!  
  
As Trant collapses out of shot the guards lay into Zechs, beating him to the ground with their bats. Duo tries to break free from his coach.  
  
DUO: Zechs! Zechs!  
  
Zechs is curled up in a foetal position, trying to cover his head as Une's storm troopers thrash him without mercy. Heero lunges for them but a pair pin him against the wall. Trant, forgotten, slumps screaming against a wall, his stomach a red mess.  
  
VOICE OVER PA: (commanding tone) Mandatory lockup! All prisoners in the cells!  
  
As guards and other prisoners drag off Heero and Duo, Zechs' assailants cease. Zechs is unconscious.  
  
Une, silent, rubs her chin and returns to her office, unmoved.  
  
VOICE OVER PA: All prisoners in the cells!  
  
28 CLOSE UP - TRANT - SLOW MOTION.  
  
As the life goes out of Trant his eyes roll back in his sockets and he collapses, still holding his gut. One guard grabs the ID tags round the dead man's neck and rips them loose.  
  
FADE OUT:  
  
29 INT. HOSPITAL WING - DAY  
  
No guards are present. The few beds are empty. The final one has bars round it, a single occupant in a wheelchair. It's Zechs.  
  
The door to the wing slides open and the Mr. T look-alike coach sticks his head through, checks it's all clear and wheels Heero in, also in a wheelchair. Heero's left arm is in a sling. It's clear they shouldn't be here.  
  
The black coach leaves Heero and stands watch by the door.  
  
Heero stares at Zechs grimly.  
  
30 INT. HOSPITAL WING - HEERO'S POV  
  
Zech's neck is in a plaster cast and it's obvious that his jaw is broken. His face is badly bruised.  
  
BACK TO HEERO:  
  
HEERO: You look terrible.  
  
Zechs smiles grimly.  
  
ZECHS: I ain't dead. Anyway, the fact that Treize likes me means Une's gonna get me the best surgeons in Alaska.  
  
Heero nods.  
  
HEERO: She released me to the yard.  
  
ZECHS: She wants to kill you for sure.  
  
HEERO: Nah, she's pushing me, wants me to jump the wall.  
  
ZECHS: It's thirty below out there.  
  
HEERO: I was gonna go tonight. You coming? I'll wait for you.  
  
ZECHS: Sorry Heero, I can't. Anyway, I run things round here.  
  
Heero nods, disappointed, but he understands. He looks up, a quiet determination in his voice.  
  
HEERO: I can make it.  
  
ZECHS: Then go on and do it.  
  
HEERO: I will.  
  
ZECHS: Whatever happens, don't let Une bring you back here.  
  
Pause.  
  
Zechs grins.  
  
ZECHS: I don't wanna see that butt-ugly face of yours again except in Wing Gundam's cockpit.  
  
Heero nods.  
  
HEERO: I'll get out, find Trowa and the Gundams, and then I'll be back for you.  
  
Zechs laughs quietly.  
  
ZECHS: My Tallgeese better not have a dent on it.  
  
Their conversation is suddenly interrupted as the coach runs up.  
  
BLACK COACH: Heero! Une's coming up the stairs.  
  
Heero and Zechs clasp hands, a final farewell.  
  
HEERO: Have fun.  
  
ZECHS: You too.  
  
As Heero is wheeled about to leave Zechs speaks up.  
  
ZECHS: The others will be watching you Heero, so don't get killed. It'll break a lot of anti - OZ spirit. Remember you've got a following.  
  
Heero leaves the room. Zechs pauses.  
  
ZECHS: And they love you.  
  
31 INT. GYMNASIUM - NIGHT  
  
Duo wheels a massive laundry basket down the aisle and prisoners working out in the early morning toss their sweaty workout gear in.  
  
DUO: Coming through! Coming through!  
  
A butch female guard unlocks a door in the grille so he can access the main corridor out. She bends over to check the laundry for stowaways and the inmates catcall at her very unladylike bottom.  
  
INMATE: You can check my laundry anytime!  
  
The guard ignores it and motions Duo down the hallway, locking the gym door as he goes.  
  
32 INT. CELL BLOCK  
  
Duo turns a corner into the darkened cellblock. He wheels to the bottom of the unlit cells, snoring prisoners within and pauses by a closet, raps on the door twice.  
  
DETAIL - HEERO  
  
Heero jumps out, carrying a simple duffle bag.  
  
HEERO: You're late Duo.  
  
DUO: Sorry Heero - they were late with the showers.  
  
Heero burrows under the filthy clothing, oblivious to the stench and Duo wheels him round the corner to the elevator.  
  
DUO: Coming through boss. Hey Jackson!  
  
Jackson, a pleasant black elevator guard unlocks the gate to let Duo in.  
  
DUO: Jackson! What's up?  
  
JACKSON: Nothing mate!  
  
Duo shifts the basket into the freight elevator. Jackson sits on the rim of the basket while Duo pulls the rolling door down and selects the button for the ground floor. It's clear that Jackson trusts him.  
  
33 INT. ELEVATOR SHAFT  
  
The car starts off with a jerk and the cables whir.  
  
34 INT. ELEVATOR  
  
As the car drops Jackson stands up to check the laundry like the female guard did. Duo looks panicky for a second, the glances down.  
  
35 INT. ELEVATOR CAR - DUO'S POV  
  
There's a pile of PLAYBOY MAGAZINES on the floor.  
  
BACK TO DUO  
  
DUO: Hey, Playboy, December AC 199  
  
Uncomfortably, Duo picks one up, slightly disgusted at the content. He waves a centrefold at Jackson.  
  
DUO: What do you think of that hey Jackson?  
  
Jackson smiles, sits down and picks up the magazine, flipping through the pages.  
  
DUO: Yup that editor at Playboy's got the right idea about what he's doing.  
  
The car jolts to a stop and Duo quickly flips the door up, eager to be away. He turns to Jackson, acting like some cool-dude sex god. He gestures at the centrefold.  
  
DUO: Hey Jackson, she might be white, but she's right.  
  
Duo and Jackson chuckle perversely and Jackson gets up to help Duo push the cart. He grunts.  
  
JACKSON: Whew! This is heavy.  
  
Duo gulps, his cover's blown. Jackson suddenly straightens up and begins closing the elevator door. Duo sighs in relief.  
  
DUO: Hey Jackson, see ya'.  
  
Jackson nods amiably as he closes the door and Duo trundles his basket down a corridor.  
  
36 EXT. PRISON COMPOUND - EARLY MORNING, STILL DARK  
  
A guard tower's spotlight swings down and probes Duo as he leaves the building.  
  
DUO: I'm just walking out the laundry boys.  
  
The guard in the tower pushes a button and a gate in front of Duo clicks open with an electronic buzz.  
  
37 EXT. PRISON  
  
Duo is now right outside the prison, but spotlights cover the area around. Conveniently, the laundry bunker is in a blind spot, black as the night.  
  
Duo wheels the basket over, past the laundry bunker and round a corner. Out of sight of the towers, Heero jumps out, duffle bag in hand.  
  
DUO: Right! Go for it!  
  
Heero looks round, then heads for a building with a large chimneystack blowing steam into the night.  
  
HEERO: Thanks Maxwell, I owe you one.  
  
Heero slides the building's door open then slips inside. Duo stands there for a second before he realises the opportunity.  
  
DUO: What the hell am I doing!?  
  
He throws the basket over, pauses and grabs a bundle of used clothes before darting through the door after Heero.  
  
DUO: Heero!  
  
38 INT. BOILER ROOM  
  
The room is a maze of different coloured pipes coming from huge boilers and compressors.  
  
Heero, naked to the waist is crouched over a large cast-iron manhole cover. The duffel bag is open beside him. He seems to be rubbing grease on his chest. He looks up.  
  
HEERO: What are doing here, shut up!  
  
Duo drops the pile of clothes to the ground.  
  
DUO: I'm coming with you.  
  
HEERO: (exasperated) What good are you?  
  
DUO: (bristles) Well you know the fact that I'm a damn Gundam pilot too might be something.  
  
Heero doesn't blink.  
  
DUO: (gives in) Okay, I've got two good arms, you've got one. Happy?  
  
Heero rolls his eyes.  
  
HEERO: Sonovabitch! Okay - get your clothes off and grease down.  
  
Duo makes a humming noise.  
  
DUO: Sounds kinky.  
  
Heero glares at him.  
  
DUO: Okay.  
  
He whips off his hat, leather jacket and prison shirt and leans down to look in the duffel bag.  
  
DUO'S POV  
  
The bag is full of all kinds of goodies that Heero's lifted from around the prison. Mostly tools, a first-aid kit etc.  
  
BACK TO DUO  
  
As he sticks his hand into a paint can and lifts out a wad of AXLE GREASE. He sniffs it.  
  
DUO: Shit!  
  
Heero meanwhile is wrapping Kling-film round his greased body to contain heat in the freezing cold outside. Duo shrugs and slaps the grease on him.  
  
DUO: Ahh! This is nasty!  
  
Heero tosses him the Kling-film and Duo wraps it round his torso.  
  
Together they undo their belt buckles, and then stop.  
  
Pause.  
  
Look at each other's faces.  
  
Then at each other's crotch.  
  
By silent mutual agreement, they turn and walk to opposite ends of the room, grease in hands to finish the job - alone.  
  
39 EXT. BOILER ROOM  
  
Duo's abandoned basket lies in the snow. A tower searchlight sweeps the area in a wide arc, misses the basket by barely an inch.  
  
40 INT. BOILER ROOM - CLOSE-UP ON PADLOCK  
  
A single padlock locks the drain cover shut. A HAMMER, wielded by Duo, slams into frame and splits the simple mechanism.  
  
The two are working on the hatch, wearing some of the clothes that Duo lifted for extra warmth  
  
Heero reaches into his duffel bag and tosses a crowbar to Duo, which he uses to pry the drain cover up.  
  
The hole underneath is deep, dark and stinks! Duo's nose crinkles.  
  
DUO: We gotta go in there!?  
  
Heero walks round him.  
  
HEERO: I am.  
  
He grabs the ladder inside and shins down one-handed. He reaches the bottom, seven down, and a faint splashing of water is heard. Heero yells up.  
  
HEERO'S VOICE: (muffled) Duffle bag.  
  
Duo picks the bag up and tosses it down the shaft. We hear Heero grunt as he catches it. Duo follows him down.  
  
HEERO'S VOICE: (muffled) Pull the cover over.  
  
As Duo climbs down, he drags the cover back into place.  
  
The boiler room looks normal. The machinery hums.  
  
41 INT. SEWER PIPE:  
  
It's a four-foot high pipe, so low that the pair has to bend double to walk in it. Heero leads the way with a small flashlight. Freezing, stagnant water slops around their ankles, unmentionable debris floating in it. Duo retches.  
  
DUO: Damn it! It stinks in here!  
  
Heero sneers.  
  
HEERO: What's the matter, you never been in a sewer before?  
  
DUO: No!  
  
They come to a small pipe that hangs in their way. A unpleasant fungus grows on it and rats crawl on top. Heero quickly ducks under it and proceeds. Duo tries the same and we hear a splash - though we see nothing, it's obvious what just happened.  
  
DUO: Oh gross, I just put my hands in some nasty shit.  
  
Heero laughs callously.  
  
HEERO: Don't worry, it'll rinse right off.  
  
We hear Duo retch, heave and finally throw up.  
  
DUO: Oh this is so uncool!  
  
HEERO: If you wanna be sick then this is the best place to do it.  
  
DUO: Oh man! This is nasty.  
  
He throws up again.  
  
DUO: This is nasty.  
  
42 INT. SEWER GRILLE  
  
They turn a corner and reach a grille blocking the sewer. Beyond it can be seen that the pipe drops steeply away. Faint light can be seen at the far end.  
  
HEERO: Hold the duffel bag.  
  
Duo grabs it loosely and Heero scolds him.  
  
HEERO: Like a grenade you fool!  
  
Duo complies and Heero lifts out a car jack. He inserts it between two of the vertical bars that make up the grille and turns.  
  
The bars groan for a second then begin to pry apart. Duo moans again.  
  
DUO: This place smells like shit.  
  
HEERO: Because it is shit. You don't like that smell? That's the smell of freedom.  
  
A few more turns and the bars are far apart enough for Heero to slip through. He takes his jacket and clothes off, squeezes through and wedges himself across the pipe so he doesn't fall down the steep gradient..  
  
HEERO: Clothes and the light  
  
Duo passes them to him.  
  
HEERO: Duffel-bag  
  
Again.  
  
Duo begins to slip through the bars as Heero fumbles with the torch and bag.  
  
DUO: This is great you know. Une's gonna have a nasty surprise this morning.  
  
There's a low clunk and the tunnel is plunged into darkness. Heero's dropped the torch and it's slid down the pipe.  
  
DUO: Hey Heero, where's the light?  
  
HEERO: Fell  
  
DUO: Fell where?  
  
HEERO: About three hundred feet into the river.  
  
DUO: Damn, no one told me about three hundred feet, I'm scared of heights.  
  
HEERO: No one told you cause no one invited you, me - I'm going.  
  
He begins to slide then checks himself for a second by jamming his legs into the tunnel walls.  
  
HEERO: (disbelieving) You're a Gundam pilot from the colonies and you're scared of heights?  
  
Before Duo replies Heero lets go and slides out of sight. Duo pauses for a second then goes after him.  
  
DUO: (yelling) Heero! Heeerooo!!  
  
43 EXT. CLIFFSIDE - SLOW MOTION - DAWN  
  
In a shot that's completely silent save for the howling wind, Heero and Duo drop from the pipe, which spits them out some fifty feet above the ground. The camera is positioned looking up as they fall, arms flailing, Heero still doggedly holding onto his duffel bag.  
  
44 EXT. POOL - SLOW MOTION  
  
The pair drops into a freezing - cold pool of water, kicking up a massive spray of droplets that hang in the air like diamonds.  
  
45 EXT. STREAM – REAL TIME  
  
The current grabs them and sweeps them downstream. The flow is wide, more like a small river and their feet barely touch the bottom. The water is blindingly cold.  
  
Duo screams incoherently.  
  
The stream sweeps them over a small waterfall. For a second Heero hangs on the edge, clinging to a rock like a limpet, before he's overwhelmed and swept, along with Duo, underground into a sinkhole.  
  
46 EXT. VALLEY  
  
We see two distant stick figures running through the snow. The glacier looms in the background, creaking and cracking. The wind howls and clouds gather on the horizon. A blizzard's coming.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	3. Scenes 047 to 088

DISCLAIMER: None of this belongs to me.  
  
NOTES: My second reviewer, E:RT asked how I transferred the original film to script format so well. Here's the secret; I own a copy of the script.  
  
It's a very early draft which is extremely different to the final film, but it acted as a guideline for the formatting. Also, several scenes which were never filmed inspired my to write my own versions. One really great sequence ought to be out in several updates.  
  
Also, if anyone assumes I simply copied the script – wrong. Yes I did refer back to it when writing new scenes and when I couldn't make out a line or two on my DVD, but 95% of what you read is original work.  
  
E:RT, you asked to see the train, here it is...  
  
47 INT. CELL  
  
A prisoner is stuffing clothes down his cell's toilet and flushing, causing water to stream out of his cell and over his level's catwalk in a dramatic fall.  
  
48 INT. NEXT CELL  
  
The camera moves through the wall showing another prisoner flinging burning paper through the bars of his cell.  
  
49 INT. CELL BLOCK  
  
Its another riot. The prisoners are rejoicing the escape.  
  
Guards hurtle along the catwalks to try and establish some control, but the prison is rapidly degenerating into total chaos. The chanting prisoners are close to hysteria. the heads strain against the bars, laughing at the passing guards.  
  
Jubilant shouting rings in the corridors.  
  
50 INT. REC ROOM - CLOSE UP ON KNIFE  
  
An Adam's apple is dancing up and down on a guard's throat.  
  
PULL BACK  
  
A tough INMATE is holding a prison-made knife against the throat of a petrified guard.  
  
PULL BACK  
  
The room looks like a hurricane blew through. Tables and chairs are smashed to pieces, stacked in a large pile that some inmates threaten to set on fire  
  
51 INT. BOILER ROOM  
  
Even from here the chanting prisoners can be heard. A guard, face and arms stained an unpleasant brown - we dare not ask what, scrambles up through the sewer hatch and gasps for air.  
  
GUARD: They came this way alright, no doubt about it.  
  
CLOSE UP - UNE  
  
Une, now wearing a parka over her uniform shakes her head and smirks.  
  
UNE: He did it. He actually did it.  
  
52 INT. CELL BLOCK  
  
Several guards rush in with their hose and douse the cells. The prisoners cower against the blast.  
  
53 OMITTED  
  
54 BACK TO UNE - BOILER ROOM  
  
Une nods to Nichol.  
  
UNE: Stop searching the prison. Notify the state police and get their pictures out. You know what to do.  
  
Nichol salutes and leaves. Une is alone.  
  
UNE: God, find them...but don't kill them...let me do it.  
  
Une turns and slowly walks out, no hurry.  
  
55 EXT. PRISON  
  
It's the same shot of the prison from afar that we opened the movie with, we hold on it for a few seconds. The wind and snow blow harder.  
  
56 EXT. NAKED FOREST  
  
A number of dwarf and barren pines decorate the landscape. Heero trudges through the six-inch deep snow, bundled up and fighting the blizzard which is now right in his face. Duo follows several feet behind him, decidedly slower.  
  
Their clothes are soaking wet and beginning to freeze. Duo hugs a thin jacket he stole from the basket around them, while Heero wears a large fleece he had the foresight to bring.  
  
DUO: (yelling) Heero! Hold up a damned minute.  
  
Heero keeps on going.  
  
HEERO: I'm hurting too!  
  
DUO: At least you got shoes!  
  
Pause, the two keep going.  
  
DUO: How much further we gotta go man?  
  
HEERO: About half a mile.  
  
Duo collapses against a tree stump. His teeth chatter.  
  
DUO: (gasping) Maybe I can make, half a mile.  
  
DETAIL SHOT – DUO'S FEET  
  
We can see that the soles of his prison-issue shoes are falling apart, and his big toe, beginning to turn blue is sticking through. Duo pauses to scoop some of the snow out. It's obviously very painful.  
  
DUO: Shoes! I need shoes!  
  
57 EXT. NAKED FOREST - DUO'S POV  
  
Heero keeps on going, disappearing over a small ridge.  
  
58 EXT. PRISON  
  
Snowmobile engines are revving, bloodhounds yelping and dozens of heavily- armed GUARDS are anxiously waiting for the command to start the manhunt.  
  
Alex rushes through the prison gates and jumps on the lead snowmobile.  
  
ALEX: (barking) Cut them loose!  
  
The bloodhounds are let off the chains, the guards running after them, followed by the snowmobiles whose headlights barely cut through the dense snowfall. The manhunt is on.  
  
59 INT. PRISON - REC ROOM  
  
FADE IN  
  
CLOSEUP - ZECHS  
  
Zechs has been tied by his hands and feet to a chair set up in the centre of the boxing ring. Une slowly circles him like a wild dog about to strike.  
  
Zechs stares defiantly at Une as Nichol comes up.  
  
NICHOL: There's no footprints around the compound and Alex's team are out of radio contact.  
  
Une does not seem to notice this, her attention is focused on Zechs. He turns and leers at Nichol, or as best he can with his busted jaw.  
  
ZECHS: What do you think...he flew away...with only one wing!  
  
UNE: (threatening) Keep going. I can make it real sweet for you.  
  
ZECHS: Just try bitch. How'd you like to tell Treize that the 'lightening count' is dead.  
  
Zechs leans forward.  
  
ZECHS: Go-ahead...kill me...then I'd be out of this hell-hole...and I'd go happy...I've lived to see the day you lost...He beat you Une...We beat you...and you'll never win.  
  
Une crouches down.  
  
UNE: Trust me, I hope you die. because then, you'll know just how Yuy and that punk Maxwell will feel when I catch up to them.  
  
Zechs looks up at her.  
  
ZECHS: Like hell you will.  
  
He spits on her foot.  
  
The two hold that gaze, their hatred clear.  
  
60 EXT. RIVERBANK - DUSK  
  
It's the spot where the river rushes out from underground. The dogs are going berserk. All eyes are on Alex, who studies some tracks leading out of the water.  
  
WARDEN: (to Alex) It's crazy, Sir, but it looks like they swam down from the prison.  
  
ALEX: (Shakes his head) Impossible.  
  
He yells at at dog handlers  
  
ALEX: Get going up the river and make sure they didn't cross back over further upstream...  
  
Alex turns back when he is distracted. A distorted howl echoes in the far distance. It resonates amongst the trees and crags. It's a LOCOMOTIVE WHISTLE. The dogs whimper and even Alex shivers. He catches himself, and smiles.  
  
ALEX: That's it.  
  
He yells  
  
ALEX: Cancel that order.  
  
He turns to a guard.  
  
ALEX: Can you raise Stonehaven?  
  
The guard tries a radio. Static.  
  
GUARD: Nah!  
  
ALEX: Right! Where's the nearest railroad?  
  
GUARD: Five miles north.  
  
ALEX: Five miles...They'll never make it.  
  
He yells to the pack of men, machines and animals.  
  
ALEX: We're heading north to the railroad. We'll scour the yards and report back to Une on a landline. Move em' out!  
  
61 INT. CELL BLOCK  
  
It's silent. The riot is ended, and the prisoners are all in their cells, hoping and praying for the former Gundam pilots.  
  
62 EXT. RAILYARD  
  
Amazingly, the two have made it through five miles of snow and tundra to the railyard. Heero is running beside a freight train, waiting for the right moment to duck underneath. Duo trudges behind, shivering constantly.  
  
Heero gets down on his knees and points. Duo looks under the chassis.  
  
63 EXT. RAILYARD - DUO'S POV  
  
Between the bottom of the train and the rails he can see a grey building a few tracks away. Heero nods - that's where they're going.  
  
BACK TO PAIR.  
  
The wheels of the wagons thunder inches from their heads. Heero waits for the right moment, then rolls under the train...  
  
64 EXT. OPPOSITE SIDE OF TRAIN  
  
...and out the other side, narrowly missing the wheels. He waits for Duo...  
  
...who suddenly appears on-top of the train! Preferring risking being seen rather than dicing with death under the wheels, Duo has jumped up and darted over a flatcar, landing beside Heero, who nods and looks around. Together they slip unnoticed towards the building.  
  
65 INT. LOCKER ROOM  
  
From inside we see Heero peering through the windows, checking that no-ones inside. It's all clear. The pair collapse through the door and lie on the floor. Silence except for their thudding heartbeats and the trains outside.  
  
Heero checks inside a closet while Duo plops down on a bench next to a cast- iron stove, warming his hands and feet. Duo sighs in relief.  
  
DUO: What's next in your master plan Heero?  
  
HEERO: Ram that bench up against the door there.  
  
Duo complies, barricading the door. He then sidles back to the stove and removes his frozen trousers and jacket and the useless shoes, wearing only a T-shirt and underwear.  
  
He drags himself to his feet and tries one of the lockers lining the walls. It's locked. He gestures to Heero who tosses him a crowbar from the duffel- bag. Duo goes at the doors with a quick and quiet efficiency. Heero nods with approval.  
  
DUO: (under his breath) Clothes - let there be clothes...  
  
He rummages in the first locker and finds a red sweater which he pulls on over his T-shirt.  
  
He tries another locker and a pair of black leather overalls tumble out. He compares them to his body. Size looks right.  
  
CUT TO HEERO.  
  
Hero meanwhile, as taken a second crowbar and is pulling open various lockers, taking several items that fit him - gloves, green sweater, hard- hat helmet, a dry pair of jeans, and a fluorescent orange safety jacket.  
  
CUT TO DUO.  
  
The leather overalls fit Duo almost perfectly. The arms are a bit long so he rolls the sleeves back. The chest zips up in the middle and he leaves the top part slightly undone so that his red sweater sticks out slightly. He checks himself in the mirror.  
  
DUO: God, am I handsome!  
  
Heero rolls his eyes, but Duo's growing on him somewhat. He finishes doing up a pair of hiking boots and turns to go.  
  
HEERO: Come on.  
  
Duo's still searching for decent shoes. He rummages in the base of the locker.  
  
DUO: Shoes, let there be shoes. Hey!  
  
He pulls out a hip-flask and tastes it. Bourbon.  
  
DUO: Oh damn! I haven't tasted decent liquor in years.  
  
He tosses it to Heero who samples a bit, nods his approval and sticks it in his jacket pocket.  
  
HEERO; Come on!  
  
Duo finally finds what he's looking for - a pair of brown boots and some thick socks.  
  
Heero waits impatiently as Duo does them up.  
  
Duo springs up and grabs another fluorescent jacket like Heero's, a pair of leather gloves and a fur-lined lumberjack hat.  
  
DUO: Ready!  
  
The two grab the bench blocking the door and are about to pull it away when someone bangs on the door from the outside. The two squeeze against the wall as someone looks in the windows.  
  
Muffled yelling from outside.  
  
The two share a glance and Duo gestures silently at a window on the opposite wall. Heero nods.  
  
66 EXT. EASTBOUND YARD.  
  
Heero scrambles out the window first, Duo passes the duffel bag through, then follows, shutting the door behind him.  
  
67 INT. LOCKER ROOM  
  
Two sets of wet prison clothes lie forgotten and discarded.  
  
68 EXT. EASTBOUND YARD OVERPASS  
  
Heero and Duo, in their stolen outfits survey the activities in the yard below.  
  
67 EXT. RAILROAD YARD  
  
HEERO AND DUO'S POV:  
  
The yard is a massive hive of activity, all barely comprehensible to the two ex-pilots. On the far side they see the automatic dispatch system; wagons being pushed up a ramp by a locomotive, before being detached and allowed to roll down the opposite side onto their designated tracks in the eastbound yard. Between them and the foreground a passenger train rumbles through on it's reserved rails, while a freight train negotiates the labyrinth sidings...  
  
BACK TO THE PAIR  
  
...before pulling up directly below the overpass the two are standing on, the updraft from it's cooling vents rustling their jackets like Marilyn Monroe's dress. It is all a crazy maze of steel rails, engines and wagons. Duo points down at the train.  
  
DUO: How about that one?  
  
Heero shakes his head and leads Duo down the gantry. They try to walk like they belong here, yet taking care to keep themselves as inconspicuous as possible. They make use of such cover as piles of railroad ties and mountains of ballast, oil drums and small shacks as they head away from this active area.  
  
68 EXT. PRISON HELIPAD  
  
The helicopter pilot flips the switches.  
  
The engine coughs sluggishly in the cold and suddenly turns over.  
  
The rotor spins.  
  
Une waits while Nichol emerges from the prison with two loaded assault rifles. She yells to him, barely audible over the roar of the copter..  
  
UNE: We'll cover the valley, and then the glacier.  
  
Nichol motions an OK gesture, and the two climb aboard.  
  
The engine revs increase and the helicopter lifts off.  
  
69 EXT. SHACK IN THE LOCOMOTIVE WORKS  
  
This is a more removed part of the yard, there are less trains but more concentrated activity. The central feature is a large ROUNDHOUSE and several MAINTENANCE SHEDS. There are also large brick warehouses and a few wooden shacks leaning against each other for support. Heero pulls Duo into the shelter of one of these as a long train of ore hoppers begin to roll to a halt behind them. Duo gestures.  
  
DUO: Let's get this one.  
  
Heero looks at him, raises an eyebrow.  
  
HEERO: Know where it's going?  
  
DUO: Anywhere's fine by me.  
  
HEERO: That one's not going anywhere.  
  
Confirming his point the train grinds to a halt, kicking up a spray of snow. Heero shakes his head.  
  
HEERO: (to himself) This place is just one big parking lot.  
  
Heero looks around for an escape route, slightly desperate, yet retaining his cool-as-ice demeanour.  
  
70 EXT. LOCOMOTIVE YARD - HEERO'S POV  
  
A large locomotive is being turned on the turntable outside the roundhouse, ponderously swinging through 180 degrees. The roundhouse is occupied by similar machines. Behind them, a small yard switcher marshals a rake of flatcars loaded with steel rails. There is no shelter to be found here.  
  
Heero's eyes wander to an area near the roundhouse, drawn there by some unseen force. There is a series of sheds here, backed by a number of hundred-gallon fuel tanks. Steam pours from a cracked pipe above the tracks at this point, obscuring whatever machines are being serviced.  
  
Suddenly from within the steam a massive funnel of acrid diesel exhaust blows into the air as something stirs within the shadows with a deafening noise. The clouds of smoke part dramatically and a black snout protrudes through.  
  
FOUR COUPLED ENGINES reverse into view, progressing with a slow solemn rhythm.  
  
BACK TO HEERO  
  
As he sees them he lifts his eyebrows, nods slightly. These will do. He taps Duo, who is facing the other direction.  
  
HEERO: Hey, look here.  
  
DUO: What?  
  
As Duo turns we cut to...  
  
71 EXT. DUO'S POV  
  
The four machines fill the screen, emitting an amazing, malignant presence. They seem like a prowling animal, a fusion of iron and steel ready to pounce.  
  
HEERO (VO): That's our ride right there.  
  
BACK TO DUO  
  
He cringes with fear. Heero smirks at his reaction. Duo grins weakly, ashamed before Heero.  
  
DUO: Why?  
  
72 EXT. DUO'S POV. FULL SHOT.  
  
In close up we can now get our first clear view of the engines as they pass between fuel tanks, sheds etc. They are antiquated DIESEL ENGINES, workhorses from a past century. They look like they've been to hell and back, literally. Yet they retain a marvellous majesty, kings of the high iron.  
  
DUO (VO): (nervously) Why that one?  
  
BACK TO BOYS  
  
Heero laughs cruelly, a thin smile of his lips, his breath billowing like the engine's exhaust.  
  
HEERO: Because I want it.  
  
73 EXT. THE FOUR COUPLED ENGINES  
  
The engines reverse out of the roundhouse area into the sidings. As they begin to pull up parallel to the pair about a hundred feet away...  
  
WE CUT TO...  
  
74 EXT. YARD  
  
Heero cutting out from behind the shack like a rabbit across the snow, closely followed by Duo. The run down a small embankment, across a courtyard and now they are beside the engines, rolling to a halt.  
  
75 EXT. SIDING  
  
As they reach a warehouse Heero stops and pulls Duo into the door. The engines continue to reverse past, until the front unit brakes with a squeal. We note that it takes several seconds for the brakes to arrest the train's movement at even this slow speed.  
  
Silence, just the low reverberating hum of the diesels, which causes the ground to shudder ominously beneath the pair. Heero sticks his head out and checks for onlookers, clear.  
  
76 EXT. ALLEYWAY  
  
The pair now seem to be walking down an alleyway between the warehouse and the four engines, which rise twenty feet into the sky, blotting out the sun. We can now see the full extent of damage these machines have taken in their long lives. Rust, long dents, abrasions and even scorch marks streak their sides, while a thick layer of snow coats every flat surface. Large grey sheets of thin metal have been hastily welded over some of the more severe damage. Finally a thin, but deadly layer of ice binds the steel, even hanging off the frames in icicles. They are black, sinister giants.  
  
Duo gulps.  
  
DUO: You sure about riding these monsters.  
  
Heero looks back.  
  
HEERO: What, you scared?  
  
Duo grins nervously.  
  
DUO: No, I just never heard of anyone riding an engine before.  
  
Heero grunts and carries on.  
  
77 EXT. 3RD / 4TH ENGINE  
  
They have now reached the gap between the third and fourth engines, which are identical twins. The two are bound together seemingly by a pillar of snow and ice, actually the coupling. Several chains hang between the two cowcatchers as well, along with numerous electric jumper cables.  
  
By silent mutual agreement, the two pilots head for the gangway stairs onto the fourth engine. Duo grabs the railing and reacts suddenly, whipping his hand up.  
  
DUO: Damn thing cut me!  
  
We see a long, but clean and shallow cut running across his palm. Duo looks at the railing he just grabbed. It's completely smooth, nothing there to cause a cut. He shrugs.  
  
DUO: Got a mind of it's own this thing.  
  
It's meant as a feeble joke, but we sense those words are closer to the truth than the two expect.  
  
Duo scrambles up the ladder to the catwalk and Heero tosses the duffel bag to him before using his one good hand to pull himself up. Together they enter the cabin.  
  
78 INT. 4TH ENGINE CAB  
  
It's a grimy place, lit only by feeble light through the iced-over windows. The small room is about twelve feet wide and eight feet long. On the forward bulkhead there's a small bench with a TOOLKIT and FIRST AID KIT underneath and a door into the forward nose of the engine. On the rear bulkhead is the empty rack for a fire extinguisher, a bank of switches and several closet like-doors all labelled HIGH VOLTAGE in peeling stencils. Under the right hand window facing forward is the engineers seat and a free- standing control panel, loaded with levels, dials and gauges. On the left hand side of the cab is a pair of seats either side of the window.  
  
Heero takes this all in quickly and kicks the small door open and disappears down the stairs. Duo follows.  
  
79 INT. NOSE COMPARTMENT  
  
This room should be filled with a small boiler for heating passenger trains but it's been stripped out, leaving enough room for the two. In the bottom corner is a small toilet for the crew. Duo pulls the door shut. The place is dark but for a small stream of light coming from the ventilators on the wall. The muted sounds of the engine reverberates through this steel box.  
  
Heero flips the toilet seat down and sits on it, pressing his eyes to a thin ventilator slit. Duo crouches behind him. The pair shiver in the cold, hunch their jackets up around them, and wait.  
  
NOTE: The following sequence is composed of a series of tight, rapid shots. The feeling should be one of tension, the soundtrack music a simple haunting, throbbing stanza.  
  
80 EXT. ENGINES - DAWN  
  
The camera is at eye level holding the engines in a three-quarter view, so we can see all four at once from the front. The lead engine, seen clearly for the first time, has a short low front bonnet with a pair of dark windows behind. Behind it, the others seem to stretch on forever, like a segmented snake.  
  
The sun is just rising above the engines, which dominate the view. The snow has changed to a light powder and the sky is a clear blue. The engines however remain in shadow, seemingly absorbing all light, except for a thin halo around their edges.  
  
81 INT. 4TH ENGINE, NOSE COMPARTMENT  
  
Heero and Duo wait, the tension mounting. Heero slowly exhales, his breath turning to steam.  
  
82 EXT. ENGINES  
  
Same camera angle as before, but the tension is building. Hot air escaping from the warehouse turns to vapour and flits across the engines. A light wind plays down the alley and lifts snow off the lead engine, whipping it into the air in gentle swirls. The beat of the background music is getting faster.  
  
84 EXT. 4TH ENGINE ROOF  
  
In a tight close up shot we see the roof of the 4th engine, focusing of one of the massive extractor fans, which slowly begins to turn under it's mesh grille, faster and faster.  
  
85 INT. 4TH ENGINE, NOSE COMPARTMENT  
  
The 'whup-whup-whup-whup' of the fan conveys down to the pair, who look up at the noise and tense themselves.  
  
Its almost time.  
  
86 EXT. 4TH ENGINE ROOF  
  
The fan continues to spun faster and faster, getting up to full speed. As it does, some of the snow lying on the roof is swept into the air by the fan's vortex. As the beat of the music reaches it's pinnacle, the engine seems to move forward slightly.  
  
87 INT. LEAD CAB - CONTROLS  
  
This is close-up shot of the engineers controls. We see a single lever, the AIR BRAKE. As we watch, a gloved hand enters frame and yanks the valve to OFF.  
  
87A EXT. WHEELS Air floods out of the brakes like a surfacing submarine, clearing the snow away.  
  
87B INT. LEAD CAB – CONTROLS The same hand grabs the POWER THROTTLE, set to IDLE and rapidly shoves it through the eight settings to full power.  
  
The cab rocks violently and a massive clunking noise is heard.  
  
87C EXT. ENGINE – ROOF With a roar of thundering might, exhaust fumes from the diesels tower high into the sky.  
  
88 EXT. LEAD ENGINE - CLOSEUP ON WHEELS  
  
As a high-pitched electric whine begins to build the wheels shift forward slightly, then stop. The engine bounces on it's suspension, the whine of the motors reaches it's peak, the wheels spin, grip, and the train pulls out.  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N: Once again, any reviews or comments are invited. 


	4. Scenes 089 to 149

DISCLAIMER: I own none of this.  
  
A/N. I am quite disappointed by the lack of reviews for this fic, which I put a lot of effort into. I wrote it for fun, and I hoped others would enjoy reading it. If that's the case, please let me know. If you're mad at me for not updating Era of Change, I've got a eleven-day break from school coming up which I can work in. I promise you you will not be disapointed with what I've got planned.  
  
Also, my brother's first fic (poem) is now online in the Matrix section and he's waiting for reviews. Check it out at his profile ComCon01.  
  
89 INT. LEAD CAB, CLOSEUP ON SPEEDOMETER  
  
The speedometer's red needle twitches on the zero line, then rapidly begins to move up through the marks as the music changes to a fast paced action track.  
  
CUT TO  
  
90 INT. LEAD CAB  
  
The yard engineer AL TURNER (61), a grandfatherly man with a face reddened by excessive snowburn adjusts the controls as his steed rumbles into life.  
  
91 EXT. ENGINES  
  
The camera has pulled back so we can only see the engines one at a time. Slowly, almost reluctantly the lead engine crawls forward as the falling snow begins to increase and the electric whine of the train is drowned out by the dull moaning of the diesels.  
  
Quickly the speed begins to increase as the other three engines follow suite, obediently following the leader.  
  
92 EXT. TRACK  
  
The rails shake under the 280 tonne train rolling over them, the wheels making a clunking noise at the rail joints.  
  
93 EXT. FULL SHOT  
  
As the last two engines leave the shelter of the wharehouse the train leaps forward with a vengence, and passing railroad staff move away from it in fear as it passes like a black animal, slithering over the tracks.  
  
94 INT. 4TH ENGINE, NOSE COMPARTMENT  
  
DUO: We're moving man, we're rolling!  
  
Duo jumps for joy, almost smashing his head on the low ceiling.  
  
DUO: Thank you God. YES!  
  
He grins widely at Heero, who ignores him and continues staring out through the slits.  
  
DUO: We make a good team don't you think.  
  
He rests his hand on Heero's shoulder in a brotherly way. Heero turns and glares at him. Duo gets the message and removes the hand, but keeps the grin plastered on his face.  
  
DUO: Well don't we?  
  
95 EXT. RAILROAD YARD  
  
Four engines roll along, but there is an immediately apparent difference: these engines make much more noise and move about twice as fast. They are now moving on a track parallel and to the left of the one they emerged on.  
  
96 EXT. TEMPORARY PARK AREA  
  
This is a waiting area where trains exchange drivers, on the hearing the four noisy engines road engineers CUSHMAN and BROWN both look up, visibly curious. They should be taking over this train from Al.  
  
CUSHMAN: What's his hurry?  
  
BROWN: Sonuva...He is too fast!  
  
The four engines are gaining speed.  
  
97 INT. LEAD CAB  
  
Al is standing by an open window, getting some air. He looks uncomfortable. He then realises he's speeding, slams the window shut and reaches for the controls.  
  
Suddenly...  
  
He stumbles back, blinking in surprise. He gasps and falls against the back bulkhead. Al's hands go to his throat and he gurgles like he can't breathe. He utters no words, but he expression is clearly one of agony. He reaches for the control levers, but slumps over the control panel, winded like he's been punched in the gut before sliding back onto the floor.  
  
98 EXT. TEMPORARY PARK AREA  
  
Cushman and Brown stand dumbfounded as the engines scream past them, still gaining in speed.  
  
CUSHMAN: I'll be damned.  
  
Cushman and Brown share a concerned glance, then break off, running like crazy towards the accelerating train.  
  
99 INT. LEAD CAB  
  
Al is on his back, his feet touching the control panel. He grabs the door- handle above him and slowly pulls himself up with his last reserves of strength.  
  
CUT TO  
  
The speedometer, touching on 25 mph.  
  
CUT TO  
  
Recessed into the wall beside the door is a white pipe with a red lever mounted on it. This is the EMERGENCY BRAKE VALVE. As Al opens the door he grabs the lever and yanks on it.  
  
CUT TO  
  
100 EXT. ENGINE BRAKES  
  
In a tight view from inside the frames we see the brakes clap down on the wheel rims with a horrendous scraping noise that claw on the nerve endings of the listeners. Sparks fly.  
  
CUT TO  
  
101 EXT. LEAD ENGINE CATWALK  
  
The braking force throws Al through the door and he slams against the front railing, almost missing and landing in the train's path.  
  
102 INT. 4TH ENGINE, NOSE COMPARTMENT  
  
Heero's eyes fly open as the engines lurch, the brakes restraining them.  
  
103 EXT. WHEEL DETAIL  
  
As the train skids across the tracks sparks rain down onto the ties. The engines roar as if enraged.  
  
104 INT. FRONT CAB - SPEEDOMETER  
  
The needle swings down from thirty towards twenty-five, dropping rapidly.  
  
105 EXT. YARD  
  
Yard foreman CASSIDY and a coupler, WRIGHT look up as a piercing screaming noise grabs their attention. They turn and stare in confusion.  
  
106 EXT. CASSIDY / WRIGHT'S POV:  
  
The four engines pound towards them, fighting the brakes with all of their 8000 horsepower. The resulting display is impressive. Smoke and sparks stream from the sides of the train, like a fiery tail.  
  
CASSIDY'S VOICE (VO): That looks like Al's train!  
  
Al drags himself to the edge of the catwalk, ready to throw himself off the gangway ladder.  
  
WRIGHT'S VOICE (VO): What the hell's he doing out there?  
  
CASSIDY'S VOICE (VO): He looks sick. Damn!  
  
The engines flash by, a roaring monster. Al is on the verge of collapse.  
  
CUT TO  
  
107 EXT. CURVE IN THE EASTBOUND YARD.  
  
The four engines hit the curve at a speed of about twenty m.p.h. The front engine jerks violently, seemingly bucking Al off the front deck like a rodeo bull does its rider. He crashes into a pile of oil barrels stacked at the trackside and lies there motionless.  
  
Cassidy and Wright run down the track towards Al.  
  
CASSIDY: Al!  
  
WRIGHT: Better call a paramedic.  
  
At the same moment Brown rushes in, with the older, heavier Cushman puffing along behind. They all stare after the speeding train, totally stunned.  
  
Cassidy is the first to realise.  
  
CASSIDY: (horrified, looking after the train) Oh my God...get to the controls...Stop her!  
  
As the four railroad men stare after the engines, further sparks fly onto the rails.  
  
108 EXT. WHEEL DETAIL  
  
A particularly thick spray of sparks rain down on the rails like a small meteor shower.  
  
109 INT. LEAD CAB - SPEEDOMETER  
  
The needle continues to fall, holds on the 15 m.p.h line, then slowly begins to increase. The engines respond with a vengeance.  
  
110 INT. 4TH ENGINE, NOSE COMPARTMENT  
  
Heero looks round puzzled. He yells over the roar of the engines. Duo cups his hand to his ear.  
  
HEERO: (Shouting) Something's wrong.  
  
Duo gestures as if to ask what.  
  
DUO: (unconcerned, grinning) Relax, they know what they're doing.  
  
Heero opens his mouth to respond, can't think of a reasonable argument, and sits back down, uneasy. Duo curls up on the floor, trying to rest, but Heero is too tense to rest. He peers out through the ventilator again.  
  
111 EXT. CURVE IN THE EASTBOUND YARD  
  
Cassidy is yelling into his radiophone.  
  
CASSIDY: Nova! Hello Nova! Dick get off your ass and answer me! Cassidy here. There's an unmanned runaway heading your way. Stop her for God's sakes! I'm not kidding, Stop her!  
  
CUT TO  
  
112 EXT. CASSIDY'S POV  
  
The runaway engines roll away innocently like a murderer from a victim. Speed now about 30 mph. As he watches the mass of steel slides into a curve and vanishes out of sight. All that's left is a faint cloud of smoke and a burning smell.  
  
113 EXT. SWITCHMAN'S SHED  
  
About half a mile down the line is a switchman's shed. DICK NOVA, the switchman jumps out still holding the dead radio. He stares straight ahead.  
  
114 EXT. NOVA'S POV  
  
The distant engines roll around a curve into view.  
  
115 INT. SWITCHMAN'S SHED.  
  
Nova runs into his shed and screams into his telephone.  
  
NOVA: Clark Street! Clark Street! Unmanned engines coming my way...Track 191...Yeah, you heard me! What to I do? Speak up Pulasky!  
  
116 INT. CLARK STREET CONTROL TOWER  
  
The train dispatcher, PULASKY, a fat man – incomprehensively wearing a hat indoors is staring at the receiver in his hand, stupefied.  
  
PULASKY: (stuttering) Wh - what did you say?  
  
Nova screams incoherently. Pulasky stands up and stares eastwards out of the window in horrified anticipation.  
  
PULASKY: Okay, okay...switch her through to track eleven, get her out of the sidings.  
  
117 EXT. SWITCHMAN'S SHED  
  
Nova, eyes on the runaway tearing down Track 191, runs out and darts directly across the tracks in their path, grabbing the hand switch and jamming it down.  
  
118 DETAIL - THE SWITCHTRACK RAILS SHIFT POSITION  
  
The runaway engines change straight onto the shunt line and roar straight at Nova, who stands very still. With juggernaut force, the engines suddenly switch to track 11, barely missing the terrified switchman.  
  
Nova is stiff with fear as the runaway zooms past. He stands stock still for a second, then shakes and laughs nervously, drunk with the joy of being alive.  
  
119 DETAIL - SPEEDOMETER READS 35 MPH  
  
120 EXT. ENGINES - NOVA'S POV  
  
The runaway peels ahead and some SHARDS OF METAL SPRAY ONTO THE TRACKSIDE.  
  
CUT TO  
  
121 EXT. SWITCHMAN'S SHED  
  
Nova's face pales. He rushes to examine the fragments, his sense of fear intensifying.  
  
122 EXT. CURVE IN WESTBOUND YARD  
  
We get our first view of Al's body. His face is surprisingly serene as two paramedics lift him onto a stretcher. there's a deep cut on his head but no blood seeps from it. Cassidy watches the paramedics carry the dead engineer away when his radio beeps. he whips it to his ear.  
  
PULASKY'S VOICE: (on phone) Cassidy! Give me the full story on these bastard engines.  
  
Cassidy sighs in relief.  
  
CASSIDY: Pulasky, thank God. Al fell off the engine, he's dead. You've got four units heading your way.  
  
123 INT. CLARK STREET CONTROL TOWER  
  
Pulasky blinks, disbelieving.  
  
PULASKY: Say again? How many.  
  
CASSIDY: (over phone) Those four shit diesel units. Stop them for God's sakes.  
  
Pulasky is calmer now. He turns his seat slowly.  
  
PULASKY: Relax Cass. Now then...  
  
Pulasky suddenly notices his computer's monitor. The yellow blip representing the runaway advances towards Clark Street, rapidly consuming the few short miles between it and Pulasky.  
  
Pulasky however, notices only one thing.  
  
The display is flashing COLLISION ALERT!!  
  
The blips highlight two trains, the runaway, moving, and a stationary train parked right outside Clark Street - on the same track.  
  
PULASKY: Holy Crap!  
  
(dials phone)  
  
PULASKY; Central, damn you Central. Emergency. Pick up the Goddamned phone!  
  
124 INT. AER CENTRAL CONTROL ROOM  
  
The phone rings unanswered. The camera pulls back to reveal the Alaska Eastern Railroad control room.  
  
An entire wall is taken up by a massive schematic track layout, which shows the route of the railroad, trains indicated by flashing lights. Every single switch-track, siding and signal are clearly shown.  
  
Mounted above and beneath the map are banks of TV monitors, a few showing trains but most turned off.  
  
Facing the map are several control stations, desks with built - in computer terminals and keyboards.  
  
CAMERA PANS ROUND  
  
The back wall of the room is glass and through it can be seen a reception area.  
  
The bright white light streaming through the windows highlights the only two occupied desks. One dispatcher has his back to us, working a terminal, the other is reading a newspaper. A few night-shift workers are leaving off home, but none of the day shift have arrived yet. The room is practically deserted. The two figures are dwarfed by the high-tech scale of the room.  
  
The phone rings and the first person picks it up, back still to us.  
  
DISPATCHER: Central here.  
  
PULASKY'S VOICE: (over phone) Barstow is that you?  
  
The dispatcher sips some coffee.  
  
DISPATCHER: No he's...occupied. Hold for a second.  
  
125 INT. CLARK STREET  
  
Pulasky's almost crushing the receiver in his over-sized paw.  
  
PULASKY: Hold it my ass! We've got an emergency! A big emergency.  
  
126 INT. CENTRAL  
  
Pulasky's voice is so loud that the dispatcher holds the phone away from his ear, but the words are still audible.  
  
PULASKY'S VOICE: (over phone) We've got four unmanned units!  
  
The dispatcher pauses, coffee halfway to his lips. He puts the mug down and slowly turns his seat round to face the map.  
  
It is TROWA BARTON.  
  
TROWA: Pardon?  
  
PULASKY: (Hysterical) Four units just tore loose at Stonehaven! They're heading my way and they're coming with a bang! Where the hell is Barstow?  
  
TROWA: Calm down! He's here, using the lavatory.  
  
He puts his hand over the phone to drown out Pulasky's screeching and turns to the other dispacther, face still hidden by a newspaper.  
  
TROWA: You better get Frank.  
  
The newspaper goes down and an attractive feminine face gazes at us.  
  
It is LUCREZIA NOIN.  
  
She opens her mouth to retort back but thinks better and gets up with a simple nod.  
  
127 INT. HALLWAY.  
  
Noin strides down the corridor and walks straight into the men's room, not bothering to waste time by being polite.  
  
128 INT. MEN'S ROOM.  
  
Noin ignores the stares of a janitor at the sink and walks to the only closed cubical. A steady hissing sound can be heard. She raps on the door.  
  
VOICE: (From inside) Wait a sec would ya!  
  
The hissing continues for a few seconds. Noin looses patience.  
  
NOIN: (irritated) You better stop soon Frank or that damn things gonna' fall off!  
  
There's a start inside.  
  
FRANK: (From inside, seductively) Damn it Noin if you wanted some that bad you only had to ask.  
  
Noin rolls her eyes.  
  
NOIN: You wish. Now get moving - we've got a crisis.  
  
The door flies open and FRANK BARSTOW (23) runs out, still zipping his fly. He's a handsome, energetic man but a very-slight belly indicates he's spent most of his recent life behind a computer desk.  
  
129 INT. CLARK STREET  
  
If Pulasky was screaming any louder he'd be having a cardiac arrest.  
  
PULASKY: Central! Central! Where are you? Dammit!  
  
130 INT. CENTRAL  
  
Trowa's left the phone on the desk and is tapping furiously at his terminal. He's rewarded by an electronic chime and a close-up diagram of Clark-Street. The runaway has only a mile and a half to go before it collides with the halted train.  
  
Frank bursts in and Trowa vacates the his seat. Barstow picks up the phone.  
  
FRANK: (speaking very calmly) I'm here Pulasky, now what seems to be the trouble.  
  
PULASKY'S VOICE: (over phone) We got a runway on Track 11. The damned engineer fell off the train.  
  
FRANK: (examining Trowa's schematic, grasping the situation quickly) Is there anyone else on board?  
  
PULASKY'S VOICE: (over phone) How the hell should I know! She's only travelled a couple of miles but she's already hitting on thirty.  
  
Frank frowns, that's fast.  
  
Frank quickly runs a finger along the screen of Trowa's terminal, tracing a route that will take the runaway out of the path of danger.  
  
Silence holds for a few seconds. Pulasky thinks he's been abandoned and starts screaming again.  
  
PULASKY'S VOICE: (over phone) Anyone there? What the hell am I going to do - I'm down to my last minute.  
  
Frank snaps.  
  
FRANK: Be quiet - calm down! Now, what I want you to do is to run her onto the main line...  
  
Trowa tries to intervene.  
  
TROWA: That's not a good idea.  
  
Frank cuts him off.  
  
FRANK: Shuiddit! (to Pulasky) ...yeah, Track 1 - give her a red light and the automatic signal will stop her.  
  
133 INT. CLARK STREET.  
  
Pulasky's already pulling on his gloves.  
  
PULASKY: Right Frank.  
  
He slams the phone down and flips a few switches before peeling out of the building.  
  
134 DETAIL - SWITCHTRACK  
  
Outside Clark Street, the electric switch-track snaps into place, connecting Track 11 with Track 1.  
  
135 DETAIL - SIGNALS  
  
In rapid succession several signal towers switch to red.  
  
136 DETAIL - PULASKY'S TERMINAL  
  
The yellow blip of the runaway overtakes the icon for Clark Street.  
  
137 EXT. CLARK STREET  
  
Pulasky runs out of the tower just in time as the runaway pounds by directly in front of him, making a high-pitched scraping noise, throwing sparks in pinwheel profusion. Pulasky watches in fear and amazement. The screaming engines echo off the sides of the cutting that the tracks and tower are situated in.  
  
The runaway engines plunge onto Track 1, narrowly missing the idling train on Track 11. Her crew stare, awestruck as the lead engines slams past a red signal.  
  
138 DETAIL - WHEEL ASSEMBLIES  
  
The brakes, stimulated by the automatic signalling system, make one last- ditch attempt to stop the train.  
  
139 EXT. PULASKY'S POV  
  
Suddenly, something gives. Metal disintegrates and fragments scatter in all directions and burn with bright flames where they land. The snow hisses and steams where it melts.  
  
BACK TO PULASKY  
  
He runs up and tires to pick one up. The red hot metal burns and he drops it with a yell.  
  
PULASKY: Shit!  
  
The fragment lands with a 'CLANG!'. Pulasky kicks it with his shoes, turning it over with his shoe, as if to make sure what they are.  
  
He stares at a burnt and shattered brake shoe, transfixed, then looks up.  
  
140 EXT. PULASKY'S POV  
  
The engines roll away, silent as ghosts. The wind howls, dissipating a thin cloud of smoke that trails from their still smouldering wheels.  
  
141 INT. LEAD CAB  
  
The speedometer now touches on 40 mph.  
  
142 EXT. 4TH ENGINE CABSIDE  
  
From the perspective of someone leaning out the cab window we look ahead. The engines ahead bounce and sway on the rails as the country flashes by.  
  
A red pinprick appears ahead, dwarfed by the mountains. A signal tower, red light gleaming rushes up, then vanishes behind us.  
  
143 INT. 4TH ENGINE CAB  
  
Hold for a few seconds on an empty cab. The room sways slowly. It's silent except for the near silent hum of the engine and the thudding of the wheels on the rail joints.  
  
The door to the nose opens a fraction and Heero sticks his head out, checks for danger, then scrambles out. Duo practically bounces up the short staircase and scrambles over to the left window.  
  
144 EXT. DUO'S POV - ALASKAN LANDSCAPE  
  
The scenery flies by right to left, a white field stretching to the peaks on the horizon, dotted with tundra grass.  
  
Suddenly the train thunders onto a bridge over an iced-river and the girders streak by barely a foot from Duo's face.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
145 INT. 4TH ENGINE CAB  
  
He bounces back in surprise and bumps into the control panel.  
  
DUO: (excited) We're flying now!  
  
He turns to Heero who is looking out of the back window, not listening.  
  
HEERO: (to himself) Shouldn't we be hauling some freight?  
  
DUO: Who cares.  
  
Heero turns and walks to the front bulkhead. Duo slams down on one of the seats mounted on the wall.  
  
HEERO: I do.  
  
He starts scraping rust off the labels under a row of switches, revealing nothing of any use. Duo kicks back and puts his feet on the second seat.  
  
DUO: Don't you ever lighten up?  
  
HEERO: Give me a good reason to.  
  
He finds a switch, examines it's label and flicks it on.  
  
146 INT. DETAIL - HEATERS.  
  
Warm air starts blowing out of the heaters mounted in the cab. Duo sighs in relief and starts pulling his gloves off.  
  
147 INT. 4TH ENGINE CAB  
  
DUO: We'll we're out for one thing...  
  
He warms his hands over the heater.  
  
DUO: ...and it looks like this...animal ain't stopping for nothing...  
  
Heero shakes his head as if saying "That's what's worrying me." As the cabin warms up Duo pulls off his jacket and tosses the pile of clothes into a corner. One glove hits a shelf built into the forward bulkhead and tips out a collection of papers and a few books. Heero picks them up.  
  
DUO: (hums to himself)  
  
Heero's sits down in the engineer's seat and is rifling through the documentation. Callsheets, maintenance notes, the locomotive's log-book. He finds a very yellow newspaper clipping and glances at it quickly, grunting in surprise. Duo looks up.  
  
DUO: What?  
  
Heero hands him the clipping.  
  
HEERO: Read the date.  
  
DUO: (mumbling) Fire consumes railroad depot. Wednesday January 14th 2004...  
  
He trails off and hands it back to Heero. He's reached the bottom of the pile of papers and pulls out a book.  
  
148 INT. HEERO'S POV  
  
It's a paperback about the size of a notebook, clearly labelled - GENERAL MOTORS GP7 - OPERATORS MANUAL.  
  
He starts leafing through it.  
  
149 EXT. RUNAWAY  
  
It's still early morning as the runaway engines race the rising sun west, moving across the snow-covered terrain with a rapid clip.  
  
A/N: I'm still waiting for reviews. 


	5. Scenes 150 to 221

DISCLAIMER: See previous chapter for disclaimer.  
  
150 INT. CLARK STREET  
  
Pulasky is back on the phone to Frank.  
  
PULASKY: She's gaining speed real fast, she'll hit your territory in no time...  
  
151 – 159 OMITTED  
  
160 INT. CENTRAL  
  
Barstow listens.  
  
PULASKY'S VOICE: (over phone) The brakes are burning up!  
  
Barstow does a double take and stares at the phone for a second, before hanging up on Pulasky.  
  
BARSTOW: That's nuts.  
  
Trowa and Noin, the only two with him in the room look at him expectantly. He sighs.  
  
BARSTOW: The brakes on the runaway have burnt off!  
  
NOIN: (shocked) Didn't the engineer check it before he fell off.  
  
TROWA: (calculating) The throttle must be jammed wide open at mark eight.  
  
Barstow is tapping furiously.  
  
BARSTOW: Yeah!  
  
A plan comes up showing the area west of Clark Street. Barstow presses a button and a red light pops on in front of the advancing white one, but the runway ignores it, running right through.  
  
BARSTOW: There she goes.  
  
Silence hangs for about five seconds. Noin poises the obvious question.  
  
NOIN: So what do we do?  
  
She is visibly shaken. Trowa looks concerned. But Frank Barstow, rising to the occasion, appears calm, self-assured, almost nonchalant. The stage is his.  
  
BARSTOW: I'll stop her.  
  
He slides into his control seat. Trowa doesn't seem much reassured.  
  
TROWA: (questioning) You'll stop four unmanned, brakeless units?  
  
Barstow reaches for Trowa's coffee on the desk and takes a sip.  
  
BARSTOW: C'mon the system's foolproof.  
  
TROWA: Why, because you designed it?  
  
BARSTOW: That I did my boy and I know how to use it.  
  
He clicks his fingers like a piano player before a concert. Trowa just stares at him, challenging him to live up to his claim. Frank finds his gaze unsettling.  
  
BARSTOW: (gesturing round) You might want to start clearing a path for me.  
  
With quick efficiency Trowa and Noin start re-routing trains. Barstow turns back to the board.  
  
BARSTOW: C'mon runaway, I'm ready for you.  
  
He taps at the board.  
  
161 EXT. WILDERNESS - SIGNAL TOWER  
  
We see a switchtrack out in the middle of nowhere clank open. A signal beside it comes on. The wind howls and snow blows..  
  
162 EXT. HELICOPTER - OVER GLACIER  
  
Une's helicopter comes round in a massive arc over the glacier and skims down into the valley.  
  
163 INT. HELICOPTER  
  
Une sits next to the pilot, HOLLEY, scouring the terrain with a pair of binoculars. Nichol is behind them. All three have radio headsets on.  
  
NICHOL: We'd better fly over to the highway.  
  
Une ignores the suggestion, but the pilot can't resist.  
  
HOLLEY: Are you serious. Jeez those guys could never have gotten this far out. And we're up here freezing our asses off for nothing.  
  
Une puts her binoculars down and turns to Holley in exasperation.  
  
UNE: Look just shut your mouth and keep your eyes on the glacier alright.  
  
She shakes her head.  
  
UNE: Yuy's tough. It'll take more than a blizzard to stop him.  
  
She puts the binoculars back to her eyes.  
  
UNE: Or I'm gonna be very disappointed.  
  
164 EXT. HELICOPTER.  
  
The helicopter pulls up from sweeping the valley and heads back over the glacier.  
  
165 EXT. VIEW AHEAD OF HELICOPTER  
  
The glacier unwinds beneath them, sheer sided cliffs and precipitous gorges like looming death-traps for the unwary.  
  
166 EXT. LEAD CAB - THROUGH WINDSHEILD  
  
We're right out in the wilderness now. The rails run dead straight ahead of us for at least a mile. Lining the track to the right are silent ranks of telephone towers. The track runs along an embankment laid through scattered trees and occasional swathes of tundra.  
  
The mountains ahead are nearer than ever now, their peaks lost in the clouds.  
  
167 INT. LEAD CAB - SPEEDOMETER  
  
50 mph  
  
168 INT. CENTRAL  
  
Frank and Trowa are tapping away, issuing commands over microphones. Noin stands by a printer as it spews out paper. She picks up the print off and takes them to Barstow.  
  
BARSTOW: You got the details on those things.  
  
NOIN: Locos 3010, 1500, 1835 and 1812.  
  
BARSTOW; And the engineer?  
  
She hands him a fifth printout.  
  
NOIN: Al Turner.  
  
She puts a can of coke down on the desk in front off him.  
  
NOIN: If you need anything just ask.  
  
Frank cocks an eyeball.  
  
FRANK: Anything?  
  
She laughs and slaps him with the papers. Trowa watches this back and forth repartee and shakes his head.  
  
Noin hands Frank the print-offs and turns her back to him. As she walks away we see a look of utter exasperation on her face. It's clear she's fond of Frank, but in a big-sister way. Her heart is set on another man. Now if only Frank could understand that...  
  
Frank cracks the coke open and swigs, reading the first paper. His eyes suddenly bug open.  
  
FRANK: What the hell!  
  
He quickly flicks through the rest of the sheets and curses to himself. One of the speaker banks suddenly rings and he activates it.  
  
VOICE OVER PHONE: Central, this is Lyons Terminal.  
  
FRANK: Go-ahead.  
  
169 EXT. STATION  
  
Lyons station is a branch line terminus build up around a deep-water harbour on a coastal inlet. The station is actually built on the wharf-side and the rails terminate above the water.  
  
170 INT. STATION  
  
The stationmaster is on the phone.  
  
STATIONMASTER. ...Looks like we got a real blizzard...Yeah...Snow and ice all over the track between here and Seneca. And the water level has risen above the danger line on the bridges upstream...Should we start snow removal?  
  
FRANK'S VOICE: (over phone) Just sit tight and wait for my order.  
  
The phone goes dead. The Stationmaster hangs it up and walks out the door.  
  
171 EXT. STATION  
  
The stationmaster comes out, fighting against the snow. He heads for a pair of switcher locomotives parked on a siding,.  
  
Several men are gathered in the shelter they present from the driving snow. A brazier presents very little heat.  
  
The stationmaster joins them.  
  
STATIONMASTER: Not nice is it.  
  
One engineer climbs down from his cab. The cab radio can be heard.  
  
ENGINEER: Weather report says it's going to get worse.  
  
The stationmaster nods.  
  
STATIONMASTER: Right. I don't care what central says I want us to be prepared for this storm. Get the snowploughs together, get the tools and gear out of storage - and I want the diesel crane ready in case of the worse.  
  
The men scramble to his orders. He grabs one man.  
  
STATIONMASTER: Harry! Get down to the coastguard station and tell them that the railroad's harbour is open to any ships caught at sea.  
  
As Harry runs off the stationmaster looks north.  
  
STATIONMASTER: (to himself) Something's coming.  
  
172 EXT. THE RUNAWAY  
  
The engines are still heading east through the crystalline countryside, but faster now, gaining momentum.  
  
173 INT. 4TH ENGINE - CAB  
  
Heero's in the engineer's seat, checking out the engines control panel with the help of the manual. He quietly murmurs to himself.  
  
HEERO: Throttle, reverser, dynamics...  
  
As he names each control he rests a hand lightly on it, worried of doing anything wrong until he fully understands the workings of this wild beast.  
  
Duo is curled up on his seat, staring out the window.  
  
DUO: How'd you get involved?  
  
Heero pauses from his self-tuition class in locomotive mechanics and looks up.  
  
HEERO: What?  
  
DUO: (Still staring out the window) Operation Meteor - how'd you get involved?  
  
Heero shrugs and turns back to the controls.  
  
HEERO: What's it matter.  
  
Duo springs up and across the cabin and leans on the control stand.  
  
DUO: You see, I don't get you Heero. I'm a Gundam pilot too, so you'd think we'd have a bit of an understanding, but you insist on keeping everything yourself about a secret. I on the other hand have no such qualms, so unless you spill the beans on why you're such a sour-puss, I will enlighten you with my life story, all fifteen years prior to Operation Meteor.  
  
Heero shudders involuntarily and composes himself.  
  
HEERO: I - I have no past. I'm the perfect soldier, that's what I've been raised to be all my life. That's all I remember.  
  
DUO: What about your family.  
  
Heero is silent. Duo decides not to press the issue.  
  
DUO: Okay, what about your future.  
  
Heero seems stumped by this.  
  
HEERO: My future...there's no future for me, only death.  
  
DUO: What?  
  
HEERO: I never knew my parents. The only father figure I knew was an assassin. When I five, he died, and then a man offered me a chance to make a difference in the world. I took it, knowing that it would result in my death...  
  
DUO: Wait a sec. You trained as a Gundam pilot for ten years, believing during all that time it was going to kill you.  
  
Heero nods.  
  
DUO: Man! You were one seriously screwed up kid.  
  
Heero smirks thinly, grateful for Duo's humour. Duo leans back into the corner.  
  
DUO: So what's next for us?  
  
HEERO: Me - I'm gonna find Trowa - bust Zechs out. Then...I don't know.  
  
DUO: Take on OZ again?  
  
Heero grunts.  
  
DUO: Well wherever you're going I'm following you.  
  
HEERO: Oh yeah?  
  
DUO: Yeah.  
  
Heero suddenly explodes.  
  
HEERO: (raging) That's stupid! Just being around me is stupid. I'm at war with the world and everything in it, and you're gonna get hurt. I've killed hundreds in my life! You'll just be more collateral damage!  
  
DUO: Not me. We're both on the run. Friends gotta stick together.  
  
HEERO: Since when were we friends! I'm a soldier. You're a kid who has his life ahead of him. And I'll tell you what you're gonna do. You're gonna get a job - some job that a guy on the run can get. Like cleaning out toilets or serving trays in a truck-stop.  
  
Duo doesn't want to hear this.  
  
DUO: What makes you think I could do shit like that!  
  
HEERO: Because you're smart, at least, I thought you were. You wanna take OZ on again! What's the point. Everyone in the Earthsphere's happy and content thinking Treize loves each and every one of them and prays for their kids at night. Do you think they're gonna back you? What difference could we make now! It's too late.  
  
DUO: Could you do that kind of crap!  
  
HEERO: (rage suddenly gone, sinking back) I wish I could.  
  
Silence. Melancholic Music plays softly on the soundtrack. Duo realises Heero's serious.  
  
Heero turns and gazes out the window, lost within himself.  
  
HEERO: (wistful) I wish I could.  
  
174 EXT. THE RUNAWAY  
  
The four machines speed still builds as they race on, the lead engine's razor-tipped snowplough cleaving the white powder.  
  
The train is a black mass in the white, cold and alone.  
  
Still it races on, seemingly unstoppable.  
  
175 EXT. EASTBOUND 12  
  
Heading toward the runaway is the Eastbound 12. She is a mile-long monster freight, hauled by FIVE YELLOW ELECTRIC ENGINES, powered by a generator in the lead unit. Stretching behind them is a long row of various wagons; grain hoppers, dry bulk cars and oil tankers. As the train lumbers into the blizzard we get a view of the last few wagons. They are scrap cars, flatbeds loaded with disused, rusting construction equipment and machinery, even a TAURUS MOBILE SUIT. Finally, the caboose vanishes into the snow, it's blinking red tail-light the only sign that the Eastbound 12 ever existed.  
  
176 EXT. THE RUNAWAY  
  
The headlong beast runs faster, the wheels seemingly grinding the rails to powder.  
  
177 EXT. SIGNAL TOWER  
  
We focus on the steady red danger light, when the Eastbound twelve suddenly bursts out of the haze. As sparks fly from it's wheels, the train screeches to a halt. As the units pull up, we see the OZ symbol stencilled on their bonnets. This is a military train.  
  
178 INT. CAB - EASTBOUND 12  
  
The cab of this unit is a spick and span display of high-tech computers compared to the grimy and mechanical interior of the runaway, looking more like an aircraft cockpit than a train cab. The bored crew dressed in army uniforms sit up in their seats. The ASSISTANT ENGINEER grabs a Motorola radio-phone.  
  
ASSISTANT ENGINEER: (on phone) Dispatch...dispatch...  
  
179 INT. CENTRAL  
  
A light flashes on one of the banks of speakers and the Assistant Engineer's voice comes across.  
  
ASSISTANT'S VOICE: Eastbound 12...Eastbound 12.  
  
Frank switches on a microphone.  
  
FRANK: Barstow here.  
  
180 INT. CAB - EASTBOUND TWELVE  
  
The engineer hears Barstow's voice and looks at the radio with some venom.  
  
ENGINEER: Is it that prick Barstow again?  
  
The assistant nods.  
  
ASSISTANT: Why'd ya' stop us.  
  
The engineer reaches across and grabs the phone. Barstow's instructions are lost in the transfer. The engineer puts it to his ear.  
  
FRANK: ...get off track one now!  
  
ENGINEER: (drawling, superior) Look Barstow, I'll say it again. this is a military train and I only take my orders from the OZ dispatcher at Seneca station.  
  
181 INT. CENTRAL.  
  
As the engineer's voice drones on, Frank rolls his eyes in exasperation and looks up at the map. The runaway, a rapidly blinking yellow light, is speeding down on the stationary light of the Eastbound 12.  
  
FRANK: (snaps) Listen you little f**k do you wanna live or do you wanna die?  
  
The staff look up in surprise at Barstow's language.  
  
182 INT. CAB - EASTBOUND 12.  
  
The engineer stares in shock as Frank finally gets his message across.  
  
FRANK: (over phone) There's a runaway coming toward you at full throttle.  
  
Startled, the two crewmembers look eastward towards the signal tower.  
  
183 EXT. EASTBOUND 12 - ENGINEER POV  
  
Beyond the signal the tracks fade into a bank of snow, still falling heavily. Frank's voice is heard from the phone receiver, beginning to sound panicked.  
  
FRANK'S VOICE: Number 12...Number twelve why don't you answer me?  
  
184 INT. EASTBOUND 12  
  
BACK TO ENGINEER  
  
ENGINEER: I don't see no runaway.  
  
Frank's beginning to talk in a patronising tone.  
  
FRANK: If you were close enough to see her you'd be dead! Geddit! Now she's about four miles away from you and heading east at over fifty. Now pull onto track two at once, repeat at once!  
  
The engineer hangs the phone up, his face pale.  
  
ENGINEER: Holy...  
  
He grabs the throttle levers and advances them, and the cab vibrates with the released energy.  
  
185 INT. CENTRAL  
  
Frank hangs up and rubs his eyes. On the wall diagram the Eastbound 12's light is now moving, but barely. He turns to Trowa.  
  
FRANK: What's she clocking now?  
  
TROWA: Fifty-five.  
  
Frank turns back.  
  
FRANK: Good, we've got at least four minutes to get that mother off Track 1.  
  
TROWA: You're cutting it too fine.  
  
FRANK: The system's built for it.  
  
Trowa taps his terminal and the monitor plays a graphic of the Eastbound-12 and the runaway over and over again, showing every possible outcome. Five times out of ten the results are messy.  
  
TROWA: She's over a mile long. A train that size won't just shift because your system tells you it will.  
  
He turns and murmurs to himself.  
  
TROWA: And if OZ builds locomotives the way they build mobile suits none of us have a prayer.  
  
186 EXT. SWITCHTRACK  
  
The snow has briefly stopped falling and the Eastbound 12's five engines are straining to pull their freight onto the siding as fast as they can. But that's not very fast at all.  
  
Suddenly, the fifth unit spurts smoke and the whine of it's engine dies. Trowa's being proved right.  
  
187 INT. 4TH ENGINE CAB  
  
Heero is still leafing through the engineer's manual, and amazingly he seems to be making sense of the intricate instructions. Duo idly presses his head against the back wall, then wanders across the cab and sits on the window sill. Heero frowns at him in irritation.  
  
Duo presses his face against the cool glass, and sighs. He then looks up.  
  
188 EXT. RUNAWAY - DUO'S POV WEST.  
  
The train has entered a long sweeping curve to the right, taking it from a southern bearing and pointing it's nose west. This means that for a few seconds Duo can see the lead cab's control panel, unmanned, empty.  
  
BACK TO DUO  
  
Duo frowns and is about to point this but decides against it. He then blinks again.  
  
189 EXT. RUNAWAY - DUO'S POV EAST  
  
The train is coming to the end of the curve and onto a dead-straight section of track which points ahead like a finger. In the distance, about two miles away, Duo can see a pinprick of light, with a faint orange strobe above it.  
  
190 INT. CENTRAL  
  
Frank, Trowa and Noin stare hard at the main monitor.  
  
191 FULL SHOT - THE CONTROL PANEL  
  
A large scale map has come up, detailing every single unit and wagon of the two trains. The Eastbound 12 is progressing steadily across to track two, but the rear third of the train still fouls the main track. Meanwhile, the four runaway units rush east. Under the runaway is flashing row of digits, reeling off its speed and the ETA to the switchtrack.  
  
NOIN (VO): She's reached sixty, earlier than you predicted.  
  
BACK TO FRANK  
  
FRANK: (amazement, bordering on terror) That Eastbound 12 is crawling. What kind of incompetent fool is riding her!? He better just clear it fast.  
  
He grabs the phone and starts yelling down it at the Eastbound 12's crew. Trowa walks up with a computer print-off.  
  
TROWA: One mile to go. ETA is just under a minute.  
  
Behind them, staff coming on shift have seeped in and are trying to catch glimpses of the panel. there is tension in the air. Frank downs some aspirins, Trowa grits his teeth, and Noin bites her lip.  
  
192 EXT. EASTBOUND 12  
  
We now see that the lights that Duo saw is the headlight and strobe array on the lead unit of the Eastbound 12. The train is in the last stages of pulling off Track 1. Most of her has completed the move but the last few wagons and the caboose still lag in the runaway's path.  
  
193 EXT. RUNAWAY  
  
The camera is positioned above the rails a quarter of a mile up from the Eastbound twelve, which is just a light and a faint column of smoke on the horizon.  
  
Suddenly the runaway roars up beneath the camera and shoots towards the distant train, an unstoppable force of nature on an intercept course.  
  
194 EXT. SWITCHTRACK  
  
The Eastbound's engineer has come out onto the front catwalk and stares in horror as the black beast rushes up at 65 mph, billowing snow into his face. As it passes, he follows it with his eyes, and comes to a terrifying realisation.  
  
He darts into the cab and pushes the throttle levers past their stops, and the gauges on the dashboard go into the red zone. As he does so, the assistant engineer enters through the back door and grabs the Motorola, trying to raise the brakeman in the caboose.  
  
195 INT. CAB - 4TH ENGINE  
  
Duo crosses over the cab and gazes out of the window at the Eastbound 12. As he presses his face against the window Heero joins him.  
  
Suddenly a series of massive OZ stencils tattooed on the side of the other train flash by their eyes. Together, they gaze in utter hatred at the symbol of the organisation that destroyed them and look at each other, sharing a moment of comradeship.  
  
196 EXT. RUNAWAY / EASTBOUND 12  
  
The four units barrel along the side of the Eastbound 12, random wagons flashing by. Tankers, box cars, suddenly a passenger coach filled with soldiers who stare in awe at the runaway as it flashes by. The runaway is now about two thirds of the way down the length of the freight train.  
  
197 EXT. FORWARD VIEW FROM LEAD CAB  
  
The rails flash beneath us, on the left the Eastbound 12 bordering our view, on the right a red signal is passed. Through the once again sleeting snow ahead, we begin to see a shape form.  
  
198 INT. CABOOSE  
  
A phone rings loudly and the brakeman stands up from a novel and picks it up. He puts his ear to it, but the growing roar of the runaway is deafening out the engineer and he doesn't comprehend what the thundering noise is.  
  
199 EXT. FORWARD VIEW FROM LEAD CAB  
  
The shape clears into a horrifying sight. The tail end of a tanker, a flatcar and the caboose - directly in our path.  
  
200 INT. CABOOSE The brakeman, still trying to make out the yelled message from the cab turns round, and his eyes go wide.  
  
201 EXT. BRAKEMAN'S POV  
  
Framed perfectly by a window looking forward, he sees the black torpedo- like runaway barrelling towards him. A collision is inevitable.  
  
BACK TO BRAKEMAN...  
  
...as he throws himself through a sideways facing window, smashing the glass and tumbling into the snow.  
  
202 EXT. RUNAWAY / EASTBOUND 12 (COLLISION)  
  
The runaway's lead engine crashes straight through the tail of the tanker wagon, loaded to the brim with hot, bubbling tar. The impact is horrendous. The tank explodes with violent force covering the head of the runaway with tar as it proceeds to consume the next wagon, a flatcar loaded with the hulking remains of a rusting drilling crane and the partly dismantled Taurus.  
  
203 INT. EASTBOUND TWELVE CAB  
  
The Engineer and the assistant feel a tremor run through their engine and grab the controls for support. Even from a mile away the impact can be felt.  
  
204 INT. CAB - 4TH ENGINE  
  
As it collides the runaway rapidly decelerates, pitching the two ex-pilots forwards. Heero pitches over the control stand, landing on his back and Duo is thrown through the door to the nose compartment, where he wraps around the toilet bowl.  
  
205 EXT. BRAKEMAN  
  
Lying in the snow the brakeman watches in horror as the runaway demolishes the flatcar with the force of a tornado and goes on to his caboose for desert.  
  
206 EXT. BRAKEMAN'S POV  
  
The rusty debris with the remnants of the tank and machinery smash into the caboose piercing it. Though most of the caboose is demolished a massive amount is impaled and integrated like a black head of metal and wood onto the first engine of the runaway. The caboose's body is separated from it's chassis which, still on the rails is propelled ahead of the runaway before the engines catch up with it and throw it. With a piercing screech the chassis flies, derailed off the track, wheels separating from their axles and running haywire.  
  
207 EXT. RUNAWAY ENGINES  
  
Debris from the collision flies back from the front and pepper the engines. Noticeably several windows are smashed by flying wood, an entire bogie bounces off the third and forth engines, shredding the railings off the catwalks, and a massive iron beam from the chassis impales the front of the second unit.  
  
208 EXT. SNOWFEILD NEAR COLLISION  
  
One of the freed wheels zooms through a snowfield and takes half of a shed beside the track with it, before smashing into a pile of oil drums, which explode into a massive fireball, which the runaway bursts out of. The tar ignites turning the front of the lead engine into a flaming mess. Unhindered by the destruction it's wrought the runaway; shattered, deformed and burning, peels out of the scene.  
  
209 INT. CAB 4TH EGINE  
  
Heero moves groggily to his knees while Duo pulls himself through the door into the cab. Together they share a look of realisation and scramble up to look through the back windows.  
  
210 EXT. HEERO AND DUO'S POV – EASTBOUND 12  
  
The Caboose is totally demolished. The car next to it is overturned. The oil barrels are burning behind the destroyed shed.  
  
211 INT. CAB 4TH ENGINE  
  
They stare in awe at the devastating power of this beast running amok through anything in its way.  
  
HEERO: I told you something was wrong!  
  
Amazingly, he sounds smug.  
  
DUO: (sarcastically) Looks like we chose the express.  
  
HEERO: He must be in a real hurry if he's willing to shoot the caboose to hell and not even blow the whistle.  
  
Heero stands up and runs to the left front door. Duo peers out of the window on the right.  
  
DUO: The catwalk's torn to shreds on my side.  
  
HEERO: The handrails are missing here.  
  
Duo slowly stands up to face Heero.  
  
DUO: The engineer?  
  
Heero voices the thing they both fear.  
  
HEERO: He might be dead.  
  
Duo shakes his head in denial and looks at the whistle cord hanging from the ceiling. Heero follows his gaze.  
  
HEERO: Don't even try it.  
  
DUO: Why not if the engineers dead!  
  
He grabs the cord and Heero clenches his wrist till the knuckles are white.  
  
HEERO: Don't. Stop acting like it's all a game.  
  
DUO: Why not. You picked the train!  
  
Silence. Heero releases Duo's hand. They don't look at each other. The tension is rising.  
  
212 INT. EASTBOUND 12 CAB.  
  
The engineer is on the phone in the cabin while his assistant is attention to the shaken up brakeman who bleeds from a cut on his face but is otherwise alright.  
  
ENGINEER: (Shaken, enraged) Sure she's gone! And she took my damn caboose with her! You hear me?...Yeah, you better! I hold you responsible.  
  
213 INT. CENTRAL.  
  
The atmosphere is sombre as they listen to the engineer's voice on the loud- speaker.  
  
ENGINEER'S VOICE: (over phone) You coulda' killed my brakeman! It's your ass I'm gonna'...  
  
Frank switches off the feed and sits back in his chair. He avoids the eyes of the onlookers, aware that he has lost his first confrontation with the runaway. He takes a deep breath.  
  
FRANK: (drawn out) Shit.  
  
214 EXT. RUNAWAY  
  
This is a three-quarter view from behind. The runaway coasts along now, slower, its speed reduced by the collision. We notice a large collection of wreckage on the front of the lead engine like a cancerous growth, but we're too far away to make out the details. The wreckage is still burning. A pack of bears lumber across the foreground. As the train proceeds it rumbles ominously.  
  
215 INT. UNE'S HELICOPTER.  
  
Une, Holley and Nichol stare down through the transparent floor.  
  
216 EXT. UNE'S POV - HIGHWAY.  
  
Two police cars have blocked one lane of the highway and another two the other. Cars are only being allowed to proceed after armed police officers check each vehicle. The image below twists as the helicopter slowly rotates in the breeze.  
  
CUT TO.  
  
Une contemplating the scene, her headset hanging round her neck. Holley's radio crackles.  
  
ALEX'S VOICE: (over radio) Alex to Chopper 1. Alex to Chopper 1.  
  
Holley taps Une and she slips her headset on.  
  
ALEX'S VOICE: (over phone) I got us a lead.  
  
UNE: (into microphone) Where are you?  
  
ALEX'S VOICE: (over radio) AE Railroad. We found some prison clothes in the Stonehaven switchyard. Looks like prisoner Maxwell's.  
  
As Nichol speaks Une pulls a stick of chewing gum out of a pack. Nichol taps her on the shoulder.  
  
NICHOL: How'd they get so far.  
  
Une shrugs in amusement.  
  
UNE: What did I tell you...  
  
(To Nichol)  
  
I'll be there in ten minutes. Find out whoever's in charge.  
  
ALEX'S VOICE: (over radio) Roger Chopper 1. Alex out.  
  
Une stuffs the gum in her mouth.  
  
UNE: (to herself as she chews) Let's have some fun.  
  
She claps her hands together in anticipation.  
  
217 EXT. RUNAWAY  
  
The camera is facing east. The train rolls towards us, seemingly running on the snow, the rails completely hidden by a heavy fall. It's clearly gaining speed faster than before the collision. Snow is beginning to build up on the front of the lead engine's new growth, which adds a new grotesque aspect to the train.  
  
The wreckage digs into a bank of snow that's fallen across the track and tosses it skyward with a wet 'BAMPF!' like a small explosion.  
  
With it's rattling roaring tempo ringing in our ears the train speeds on, but now a faint screaming noise has been added as a section of metal debris drags along the rails, accompanied by the rushing bass of the wheels and deflected air.  
  
218 INT. 4TH ENGINE CAB  
  
Heero's rummaging in his duffel bag again and his search draws fruit. He pulls out a pair of goggles to shield his eyes against the snow. He checks them and starts picking small pieces of grit out of the rubber lining with the tip of his prison knife while Duo drags his jacket hat and gloves back on.  
  
DUO: Isn't this a bit of a risk.  
  
HEERO: What would you rather have?  
  
He slams the sliding window open and the sound of the train floods the cabin.  
  
HEERO: Jump...  
  
219 EXT. DUO AND HEERO'S POV - COUNTRYSIDE  
  
The ground below them, covered with drifting snow flashes by, a dizzying, blinding sight. The few exposed railroad ties are just tiny brown smears. The telephone posts fly by and are lost.  
  
CUT TO.  
  
220 INT. 4TH ENGINE CAB  
  
HEERO: ...At this speed?  
  
Snow blows in and Duo, still only half-clothed shivers. He shuts the window again.  
  
DUO: No it's just...  
  
HEERO: We can jump and break our necks anytime we want. I'd just rather have a reason before I jump.  
  
Duo blinks. Heero really would jump from this train if he had to.  
  
DUO: So we're just gonna barge in there.  
  
HEERO: Pretty much.  
  
DUO: What if the engineer's awake?  
  
He's a bit uneasy about the reflective way Heero seems to be examining his knife, and shows visible relief when it's returned to his pocket.  
  
221 EXT. DETAIL - WHEELS.  
  
Hold for a few seconds on the wheels slamming the rails.  
  
A/N: If you think this thing is nearly over, you're not even halfway! From here on the action really kicks up, unadulterated adrenaline. 


	6. Scenes 222 to 274

DISCLAIMER: I own none of this.  
  
222 INT. CENTRAL  
  
DETAIL - MAP.  
  
Lights are flashing like a videogame.  
  
223 INT. CENTRAL  
  
Frank leans back, sips his Coke and watches his "baby" as if everything was under control. The staff are staring at the map as if awaiting a new excitement. Trowa however keeps diligently rerouting trains. Noin has surrounded her desk with several phones and is trying to console delayed passengers, angry engineers and other confused dispatchers.  
  
She gives up on one line and slams it down, rubbing her head to work out the stress.  
  
NOIN: This guy won't stop harassing me.  
  
Frank swings round.  
  
FRANK: Pardon?  
  
The same phone goes off again and she considers it like it carries bubonic plague, before putting it on a loudspeaker rather than using the phone.  
  
NOIN: (overly sweet) Central dispatch, how may I help you...  
  
An angry voice blares out. The staff cringe.  
  
VOICE: (over phone) You still haven't given me the answers I want! What do I tell my passengers? They're driving me crazy with questions...  
  
While Noin is taking this with a forced smile she scribbles on her notepad.  
  
224 DETAIL - NOIN'S NOTES.  
  
Scribbled across the pad is the slogan - Get off my back you evil bastard!  
  
225 INT. CENTRAL  
  
Meanwhile the protesting voice carries on.  
  
VOICE: ...Why'd you stop us out in the middle of nowhere?  
  
Noin is about to turn on the mike to respond when a loud voice interrupts.  
  
LOUD VOICE: Don't tell 'em about the runaway.  
  
Everyone turns.  
  
Superintendent EDDIE MACDONALD (54) pushes through the onlookers, his shirt untucked and wearing a snow-streaked overcoat. He obviously only just got out of bed.  
  
MACDONALD: (with authority) We don't want to panic the passengers. Besides, we've got the company's reputation to uphold here.  
  
Noin can't resist. She switches on the mike.  
  
NOIN: (into mike) Tell your passengers we stopped you to let the Reputation Express go by.  
  
VOICE ON SPEAKER: (confused) What was that?  
  
NOIN: You heard me.  
  
She switches the mike off. MacDonald shoots a look at her which she shrugs off with ease. He strides over to Frank. Judging by their reactions to each other's presence, there's no love lost between these two.  
  
MACDONALD: (all business) What's the latest on that train?  
  
Frank just points to the panel, as if it should be obvious to MacDonald. Trowa speaks up but keeps his head to his work.  
  
TROWA: It went straight through the caboose of Eastbound 12.  
  
Frank looks at him with mild anger.  
  
MACDONALD: (alarmed) Anyone hurt?  
  
FRANK: No.  
  
MACDONALD: What's the story on the engineer?  
  
Frank leans back, a smug grin on his face.  
  
FRANK: Actually I wanted to ask you about that.  
  
MacDonald looks confused. Frank waves the printouts Noin obtained for him.  
  
FRANK: I wanted to ask you why there was an OAP driving around in four locos which according to the records were due for scrapping over two centuries ago.  
  
MACDONALD: (blustering) Whoa...Whoa...Whoa Frank...This is way before my time.  
  
FRANK: (patiently) Spill it Eddie.  
  
MacDonald slumps down in the seat.  
  
FRANK: They were in that fire weren't they?  
  
MacDonald nods.  
  
MACDONALD: Yeah, apparently the management salvaged them from the ruin, then left them at the back of the sheds and forgot about them.  
  
FRANK: (suddenly mad) So what are these 200 year-old dinosaurs doing on my railroad!  
  
MACDONALD: (pointing at Frank) Firstly, it's not your railroad, it's the company's. Secondly, we had a shortage of decent engines ten years ago and dug them out.  
  
FRANK: (amazed) They still went after 200 years of rusting!  
  
MACDONALD: When we dug em up we gave them a quick overhaul. The repairs were only meant to last till the end of the shortage and then we'd get rid of them. Al got so attached to the damn things he raised hell and drove everyone along the line bananas when we tried to scrap them.  
  
FRANK: So you decided to leave it until Al retired and then you'd dispose of them.  
  
MACDONALD: Yeah! Except the old bastard merely stepped down from road engineer to yard engineer when he passed the retirement age, in that position he could legally keep on driving till 65.  
  
FRANK: What happened to him?  
  
MACDONALD: (waving Frank off) Heart attack. Now what's the speed?  
  
BARSTOW: About seventy. At least the damn things are still compatible with my system.  
  
MACDONALD: (back into business mode) Speaking of your system - why can't it stop her. You designed and installed it, and it cost the company four point five million.  
  
FRANK: (ticked off) Listen, Eddie - this system was designed for the efficient dispatching of trains when they're manned, not to stop them when they're unmanned. The brake shoes have burnt off, the overspeed control must have gotten screwed up in the collision!  
  
MacDonald nods, about to blow a gasket. Barstow tries to placate him.  
  
FRANK: But we're doing everything we can to avoid further casualties.  
  
Trowa is examining the board, working out some sums in his head.  
  
TROWA: (loudly as he walks by) You forgot about the Seneca bridge.  
  
FRANK: (his look could kill) Trowa...get me some coffee...C'mon.  
  
MACDONALD: (to Frank) What about the bridge.  
  
FRANK: (trying to ignore MacDonald) I'm taking care of it.  
  
MACDONALD: (loudly, demanding an answer) What about the bridge!  
  
TROWA: (getting even for abuse from Frank) I'd like to remind you...Seneca is an old bridge...a trestle.  
  
FRANK: (yelling) So what!?  
  
He bangs an empty mug on the desk.  
  
FRANK: You gonna get me that coffee now!  
  
Victory his, Trowa picks up the mug and silently walks away. MacDonald paces up behind Frank.  
  
MACDONALD: (quiet, dangerous) Frank...  
  
Frank ignores him.  
  
MACDONALD: (louder now) Frank!  
  
Noin, eager to avoid the pair getting into a squabble during a crisis volunteers.  
  
NOIN: (taking control for a minute) Mr MacDonald.  
  
Frank looks at her slowly. To him it sees everyone's ganging up on him. She has everyone's full attention as she strides over to the map.  
  
NOIN: By the time that runaway reaches this bridge...  
  
She taps an icon labelled SENECA BRIDGE.  
  
NOIN: ...It'll be doing ninety. The restriction for that bridge, is fifty.  
  
Everyone catches what she means.  
  
NOIN: (keeping it plain and simple) It'll be bad. Collapse, explosion, river pollution, the works.  
  
MacDonald gets up and paces slowly. He looks at the board, which just beeps at him. He turns round.  
  
226 INT. MACDONALD'S POV  
  
The dispatchers look at him, awaiting his orders. We notice the janitor from the men's room and several yard-workers who have trickled in to watch the show.  
  
BACK TO...  
  
227 INT. CENTRAL  
  
MacDonald spins round, looking for help.  
  
Fank is hunched at his terminal, ignoring him.  
  
MacDonald reaches a decision.  
  
MACDONALD: (clipped, ordering) Switch that runaway onto the spur at Jordan and derail her.  
  
That's the last thing anyone expected. Frank turns, his mouth hanging open in shock. Trowa, leaning against the wall by the coffee machine nods in agreement. MacDonald notices him.  
  
MACDONALD: (pointing at Trowa) I don't need your approval. (to Frank) Derail that sonofabitch! I don't care about engines! I don't wanna loose the bridge!  
  
Frank splutters for a few seconds, then composes himself.  
  
FRANK: Look - this system is designed so I can get everyone out of her way and onto a siding. Meanwhile we'll think of something else!  
  
He sounds like he's making a sales pitch. MacDonald shakes his head. Frank tires another track.  
  
FRANK: And what about insurance Eddie? If you wreck intentionally the company won't collect a cent.  
  
MACDONALD: (Patronising, like he's talking to a four-year old) Right now, it's just four engines, no people aboard...Now if I leave you to play with your system this wild animal's gonna kill someone sooner or later! Do you know what that'll cost the company - do you!  
  
Frank glares at him. MacDonald holds the stalemate. He's in control now.  
  
MACDONALD: Derail her, that's my order.  
  
He pulls the overcoat off and tosses it blindly into the corner. Trowa, by the coffee machine catches it without even looking and hangs it on a peg. No-one notices.  
  
Frank is not moving. He just stares at the fuming MacDonald. The onlookers are looking at Frank, waiting for his move.  
  
FRANK: (deferring to his superior, but not happy about it) You say derail, we derail.  
  
He spins his seat and points at the spectators, but locks his eyes with MacDonald.  
  
FRANK: (trying to intimidate MacDonald) But these people are witnesses...it's your decision Eddie.  
  
He spins back to his console and begins punching commands.  
  
FRANK: I could've stopped her...  
  
MacDonald realises he looks like a scruff and starts tucking his shirt in and doing up his dangling braces.  
  
MACDONALD: Yeah! Yeah it's my decision!  
  
Macdonald is firm, Trowa is triumphant. There is a definite split of opinion among the onlookers, except for Noin, who waits to see how this strategy works out.  
  
MacDonald slams down in a chair beside Frank, who flicks on a microphone.  
  
228 INT. SUV - JORDAN  
  
A radio mounted on the dashboard of a SUV goes off.  
  
FRANK'S VOICE: (over radio) Central calling Jordan...Central calling Jordan...Signal maintainer forty...This is an emergency...  
  
Silence - the car is abandoned. Frank tries again.  
  
FRANK'S VOICE: (over radio) Signal maintainer forty...Acknowledge...This is an emergency.  
  
While he speaks we pan up and look out the frosted windshield. Track Two, in the foreground, and Track One behind it can just be made out - a figure trudges across them towards us.  
  
Frank tries one last time.  
  
FRANK'S VOICE: (over radio, desperate) Signal maintainer forty...this is an emergency...  
  
The figure pulls the door open and slumps into the driver's seat. The signal maintainer is an old coot with a white beard and a bobble hat.  
  
FRANK'S VOICE: (over radio, near hysterical) ...Where the hell are you!  
  
The signal maintainer grabs his radio.  
  
SIGNAL MAINTAINER: (gasping from the cold) Jordan...Signal Maintainer forty here...  
  
FRANK'S VOICE: (over radio, relieved) Central here...There's a unmanned runaway heading west on Track 1.  
  
The signal maintainer's eyes pop open and he stares out of the window east.  
  
FRANK'S VOICE: (over radio) ...You're gonna line her into the siding. Use the manual switch to take her out of the way...  
  
229 INT. CENTRAL  
  
Frank is inches from the microphone.  
  
FRANK: Superintendent MacDonald wants to derail her.  
  
He deliberately emphasises MacDonald's name, again.  
  
FRANK: You got that name? Mr Eddie MacDonald.  
  
He hangs up. MacDonald gives him the evil eye.  
  
230 INT. SUV - JORDAN  
  
The signal maintainer blinks in amazement.  
  
SIGNAL MAINTAINER: I'll be damned. Sonuva!  
  
He drops the receiver without hanging it up and flings the door open.  
  
231 OMITTED  
  
232 EXT. SWITCHTRACK - JORDAN  
  
The snow's falling lighter now but a harsh wind blows as the old man "hurries" across Tracks Two and One to a switchtrack. He grabs the heavy lever and struggles with it for a second before it swings up and over. The switchtrack clunks into place.  
  
Track One is now connected to the dead-end siding, which swings away out of sight to the left. Quickly the old man heads back to his SUV parked by Track Two for a grandstand view of the coming crash.  
  
233 EXT. RUNAWAY - 3RD / 4TH ENGINES  
  
The camera is mounted on top of the 3rd engine's rear bonnet looking down at the gap between the engines.  
  
The right hand door opens on the 4th unit and Heero and Duo climb slowly round to the front platform. It's difficult. Not only are they going against the 75mph slipstream but large chunks have been taken out of the hand-railings. There's nothing to catch them if they fall.  
  
Slowly they make it to the front. Heero braces himself on a ladder up to the top of the bonnet and Duo grabs part of the wrecked railings.  
  
234 EXT. CLOSE UP ON THE PAIR.  
  
The wind howling back at them drives them against the metal snout of the engine. Slowly they struggle forward and look down at:  
  
235 EXT. THEIR POV - COUPLING  
  
The cables and chains linking the engines and the main coupling shaft are all shaking violently. The snow churned up by the cowcatchers whirls around the whole assembly and the rails speed by below.  
  
BACK TO HEERO AND DUO  
  
They're yelling in each other's ears, inaudible to us over the wind. Heero is gesturing for Duo to go first. Duo yells something back.  
  
236 EXT. DUO'S POV - COUPLING  
  
Hold on the same shot again. It's an intimidating prospect  
  
237 EXT. COUPLING  
  
Duo's not happy about this. He puts one foot on the coupling and decides that rather than try to balance on the shaft, he's going to jump the gap between the units. He leans back to leap - when...  
  
A TRAIN WHISTLE GOES OFF LOUDLY!  
  
Duo, shocked starts forward and nearly drops into the gap, but Heero catches him. The two, clutching each other, fall back against the bonnet.  
  
DUO: (yelling, just audible) You hear that!?  
  
The whistle goes off again, repeatedly. It's obviously coming from up front.  
  
Duo starts moving back to the cab, dragging a reluctant Heero with him.  
  
238 EXT. 3RD / 4TH ENGINES  
  
The camera speeds beside the two engines as the pair, dwarfed by the massive machines crawl back out of sight around the bonnet to the door. The doomed train speeds on towards Jordan.  
  
239 INT. 4TH ENGINE CAB  
  
Duo throws himself through the door. Heero comes through a second later. Duo is ecstatic, they're safe.  
  
DUO: See, there is an engineer on this sucker!  
  
Heero nods and peers out the windows again while Duo starts pulling his heavier clothing off.  
  
DUO: (euphoric, jumping with each blast) Yeah blow baby BLOW!  
  
Heero is silent, still uneasy for a reason he can't fathom.  
  
The whistle continues to resound from ahead in long bursts, a deep- throated, rich tone.  
  
240 EXT. DETAIL - WHEELS  
  
Its the same shot we've seen before. Hold for a second.  
  
241 INT. SUV - JORDAN.  
  
The snow's getting up rapidly now as the signal maintainer gets back into his car. He begins unscrewing a thermos flask of hot soup.  
  
SIGNAL MAINTAINER: (excited) Boy, this is gonna be something...  
  
242 INT. LEAD CAB  
  
It's a very tight shot so that we cannot establish the extent of the damage within the cab. What we do see however is the empty engineers seat and the unmanned whistle chain swinging above it.  
  
The whistle goes off again, even though this engine's unmanned.  
  
243 INT. SUV - JORDAN  
  
Anxious for the show to begin the signal maintainer lifts his cup of soup to his lips, then pauses. Slowly he winds the window down and listens.  
  
Together, he and we hear something to the east.  
  
It's the whistle on the runaway.  
  
He doesn't believe what he's hearing for a second, then the whistle goes again, louder this time. The train is coming, and fast.  
  
He shakes his head and picks up the radio's receiver. The train whistle continues to blow.  
  
SIGNAL MAINTAINER: Signal maintainer forty here, at Jordan.  
  
Trowa's voice comes in.  
  
TROWA'S VOICE: (over radio) Central.  
  
SIGNAL MAINTAINER: Listen...Did I hear you right...  
  
244 INT. CENTRAL On the map the runaway's light is nearly superimposed over the junction at Jordan. The dead end siding is highlighted in red, and the COLISION ALERT! alarm is bleeping.  
  
Frank and MacDonald are gathered around the seated Trowa, who has his speaker on.  
  
SIGNAL MAINTAINER'S VOICE (over speaker) ...That runaway's supposed to be unmanned?  
  
Frank leans over Trowa and grabs the mike off him. Trowa reacts.  
  
FRANK: Yeah that's right.  
  
SIGNAL MAINTAINER'S VOICE: (over speaker) Well let me tell you something mister...  
  
245 INT. SUV - JORDAN  
  
SIGNAL MAINTAINER: (grinning triumphantly) ...I think you're wrong...  
  
He holds the mouthpiece out of the open car window.  
  
246 INT. CENTRAL  
  
Frank, Trowa and MacDonald listen. They hear howling snow for a few seconds then suddenly the faint sound of the whistle comes through. Everyone starts in disbelief, even Trowa.  
  
FRANK: (in disbelief) The whistle...  
  
He pauses, then it dawns on him.  
  
FRANK: (jumping up and running to his own console) The damn whistle's blowing.  
  
Trowa and MacDonald share a look of horror as Frank switches on his own microphone.  
  
FRANK: (screaming into mike) Derailing is out! Run old man, RUN! Line her through!  
  
247 INT. SUV - JORDAN  
  
The signal maintainer scrambles out of the car.  
  
248 INT. CENTRAL  
  
Frank turns to the dumbfounded MacDonald.  
  
FRANK: (fast, the words strung together) Someone's blowing the whistle on that damned train Mr MacDonald and you woulda' killed them just like that!  
  
He rams his fist into his other palm and MacDonald jumps slightly.  
  
249 EXT. RUNAWAY  
  
This is a long, slow shot that lasts for about twenty seconds. We're pacing the train and slowly zooming in closer.  
  
The engines rattle and roar. As we come closer the noise grows until it drowns out even the wind.  
  
Suddenly, we see a blob of colour on the front of the ice-streaked third engine. The camera shakes and jolts in closer.  
  
A bundled up figure is dragging his way around the front of the third engine. The person is pulling himself along this intact catwalk with both hands.  
  
The noise of the engines is stupendous as the figure clambers into the cab  
  
250 EXT. JORDAN - SWITCHTRACK  
  
The old signal maintainer is crossing the tracks. He looks into the camera.  
  
251 EXT. TRACK ONE EAST  
  
The camera is mounted between the rails at eye level. The rails stretch east, running dead straight until they vanish in the snow - a deep humming can be heard.  
  
252 EXT. JORDAN - SWITCHTRACK  
  
He finishes crossing the rails and runs for the switch.  
  
253 EXT. TRACK ONE EAST  
  
We can see the train now, a black mass emerging through the snow, rushing nearer...  
  
...Coming straight for the camera!  
  
254 EXT. JORDAN - SWITCHTRACK  
  
He grabs the lever and struggles with it, but it doesn't give.  
  
255 EXT. TRACK ONE EAST  
  
This shot should inspire fear in any watcher. The runaway is almost on top of us, a monstrous beast that seems to fill our world, leaping straight at us...  
  
256 EXT. JORDAN - SWITCHTRACK  
  
With all the strength left in his body, he throws it back off.  
  
257 EXT. DETAIL - SWITCHTRACK  
  
The rails shift, stick halfway, then close the gap.  
  
258 EXT. THE RUNAWAY  
  
The second the switch closes the runaway comes pounding past on Track One. She is a terrifying sight.  
  
Her lead engine looks like a nightmarish prehistoric creature. The roof of the caboose has draped and hammered itself over the front bonnet. The arm of the drilling crane has gone straight through the right-hand half of the windscreen and sticks out through the other side of the cab. The small compartment from the top of the caboose hangs off the cab roof like an overhanging brow. The exploded remains of the Taurus decorate the engine, while the iron jaws of a junked steam shovel have mounted themselves onto the cowcatcher. The entire wreck is glazed with tar, the matte black contrasting sharply with the built - up snow.  
  
The old signal maintainer stares at the screaming, disfigured engines in horror and awe, before he is engulfed in a whirlwind of snow as the runaway flies past him and away.  
  
259 INT. CENTRAL  
  
As the runaway's light speeds past that of the Jordan siding on the map a great moan of relief goes up from the railroad employees.  
  
Frank breathes deeply and MacDonald collapses into a seat, wiping his brow with a handkerchief. Frank looks around and realises it's not over yet by any means. It's up to him once again. Once again he begins typing on his keyboard.  
  
FRANK: (feeling he's won a small victory) Okay...Next hurdle...C'mon big train, I'll slap your fat diesel ass. C'mon!  
  
As he types he laughs and MacDonald (in the background) stares at Frank queerly.  
  
260 EXT. RUNAWAY  
  
To tense, rapid music the runaway speeds faster, a black instrument of death.  
  
261 INT. LEAD CAB  
  
Focus on the speedometer, unscathed - 80mph. Snow flicks past the camera and we pan to see the full destruction.  
  
The iron armature of the crane has completely skewered the cab, going through the windshield and out the left hand back window.  
  
Nearly all of the cab is filled up to waist level with wreckage. The control panel has acted as a dam and the incoming wreckage has compacted up and around it, leaving the right back door and the engineer's seat free. Electrical conduits and wires hang from the roof, and snow comes pelting in through holes in the roof and the shattered windscreen.  
  
From the empty engineer's seat we can only see forward through the amazingly unbroken and unobscured starboard front window. Eerily, the wipers have turned themselves on, keeping the view ahead clear of snow.  
  
262 DETAIL: BACK WALL OF CAB  
  
The back wall, where all the fuse boxes and computer boxes are located, is undamaged by flying metal, but like the rest of the cab, it's dyed completely black by tar, which has worked its way over all of the switches and lights, hiding them all...  
  
...except for a small red button.  
  
263 DETAIL. RED BUTTON  
  
Despite the fact that it's dotted with snow and a line of tar is smeared across it, we can read the white letters on the red backing.  
  
EMERGENCY FUEL CUT-OFF.  
  
264 EXT. LEAD ENGINE CABSIDE  
  
The camera is mounted like we were leaning out of the side window. The rails seem to stretch forever, beckoning us on.  
  
The wreckage neatly frames the left hand side of the picture, and a large twisted sheet of metal can be seen hanging into shot. It's barely supported and sways back and forth in the wind, which blows through a hole in its centre with a chilling whistle.  
  
The train speeds on towards the horizon.  
  
265 INT. 4TH ENGINE CAB  
  
Duo is doing press-ups to keep warm, a habit he developed in prison. Heero is back in the engineer's seat. He has rolled his arm up and is inspecting his bandaged arm. He tests it and winces. Duo stops and looks up.  
  
DUO: You shouldn't strain that arm. The more time you give it to rest the quicker it'll heal.  
  
Duo's using the sleeve of his jacket as a towel to wipe the sweat off his face.  
  
HEERO: (considering the wound) I've gotten soft. I used to shrug off broken bones.  
  
DUO: (winces) Don't remind me...I remember when you jumped out of that hospital...  
  
HEERO: (finishes it for him) ...And set my own leg.  
  
Duo sits down on the opposite side of the cab.  
  
DUO: (smiling) Yeah! Totally grosses me out just thinking about it.  
  
Heero smiles and it's genuine. He looks up out of the front window for the first time in the scene and reacts in surprise.  
  
266 EXT. HEERO'S POV - 3RD / 4TH ENGINES  
  
The figure we saw earlier is on the rear deck of the third engine, just about to cross to the fourth.  
  
BACK TO HEERO  
  
He clicks his fingers several times to get Duo's attention. Duo looks up.  
  
DUO: What?  
  
Heero points out of the front window. Duo joins him looks, then jumps back in shock.  
  
HEERO: He didn't see us.  
  
DUO: You sure?  
  
267 EXT. 3RD / 4TH ENGINES  
  
The person leans out across the gap, holding onto a fragment of railing for support. His fingers scrape the railings on the 4th engine.  
  
268 EXT. HEERO & DUO'S POV - 3RD / 4TH ENGINES  
  
Suddenly the figure's grip on the 3rd engine fails and he falls forward.  
  
BACK TO DUO...  
  
...as he looks away, unable to watch.  
  
DUO: Oh no!  
  
HEERO: He's okay.  
  
269 EXT. 3RD / 4TH ENGINES  
  
The person's got his arms wrapped around the coupling shaft. The rest of his weight is taken solely by the pressure hoses his legs are splayed out on.  
  
270 INT. 4TH ENGINE - CAB  
  
Heero watches his plight calmly but Duo's in some distress.  
  
DUO: Should we help him?  
  
271 EXT. 3RD / 4TH ENGINES  
  
The person is holding on for his life. The wind is tearing him apart. Everything he touches is frozen. Slowly he gets one leg up onto the coupling and begins to inch forward, pushing with his foot.  
  
He's almost crossed the endless bridge when he slips again, rolling off the coupling. Half on /half off the deck he begins to slide back, but grabs a rung on the bonnet ladder and pulls himself forward.  
  
272 INT. 4TH ENGINE CAB  
  
Heero pulls Duo away from the window and they move over to the door. Heero pulls his knife out. Duo looks at it.  
  
DUO: You're really going to use that?  
  
HEERO: (calm) If I have to.  
  
273 EXT. 4TH / 3RD ENGINES  
  
The person drags himself to his feet using the ladder and edges round to the door.  
  
274 INT. 4TH ENGINE CAB  
  
Heero and Duo are now concealed beside the door, waiting.  
  
The door opens and the person, who we now see is shorter than the two steps into the cab.  
  
Duo goes in quickly, grabbing the person from behind and throwing him across the cabin. He slams into the opposite wall and his hard-hat falls off, revealing short-cut hair dyed dark violet. He slides to the ground, face to the wall.  
  
The person lashes out with his foot, getting Duo in the leg and knocking him down.  
  
Heero is in with the knife in an instant, ready to kill.  
  
HEERO: Stand up!  
  
The person turns.  
  
Heero blinks in surprise.  
  
Duo is lying on his back and slowly sits up, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
DUO: Did anyone get the number on that truck that hit me...  
  
He stares in surprise at Heero, facing off a young woman.  
  
The girl tries to stand up and Heero tenses with the knife. Quickly Duo springs to his feet.  
  
DUO: Heero man! Put that damn thing away. She's no threat.  
  
Heero slowly puts the knife back in his pocket as Duo offers his hand to the girl, ever the gentleman. She takes it somewhat uneasily and he pulls her up. She never takes her eyes off Heero, who continues his scrutiny of her.  
  
She pushes her hair back. She has a good looking face, with very dark eyes which belie an inner strength. Though short, she has a perfectly formed figure, from what little can be seen beneath the bulky overalls that she's wrapped herself in. The jacket she's wearing over them is torn quite badly and there's a nasty cut on her forehead above the eye-line. She looks about the same age as the two ex-pilots. Her name is HILDE SCHBEIKER, and Duo is instantly enamoured with her.  
  
She sits down in one of the crew seats and stares at the two men. Duo moves to sit down in the other seat.  
  
HILDE: (threatening, not in the least afraid) Don't come near me...  
  
Heero grabs Duo's shoulder and pulls him back.  
  
HEERO: (acting as if they belong here, failing) What are you doing here?  
  
HILDE: (angry) What am I doing here...I work on this train...What the hell are you doing here?  
  
That stumps them.  
  
Hilde looks from one to the other of them, unsure of what to make of her situation. 


	7. Scenes 275 to 388

275 INT. CENTRAL  
  
Frank is on the phone, agitated. MacDonald paces in front of the desk.  
  
FRANK: What? Chief Warden from Stonehaven...Screw him...(listens)...Okay her...I don't have time now...Pulasky, don't you dare open your mouth about the runaway to her...Now, what about the hostler helper on that train...  
  
He listens and reacts in surprise.  
  
FRANK: A woman!?...Look, does she know anything about operating a locomotive?  
  
He listens and slams the phone down in exasperation.  
  
FRANK: (to no-one in particular) Shit! The only person on the whole damned train is a woman - how lucky can I get?  
  
Noin reacts at the sexist remark but lets it pass.  
  
276 INT. CLARK STREET  
  
Pulasky hangs up his terminal, closely observed by Une, Nichol and Alex who is going through Heero and Duo's discarded prison clothes. Pulasky's hand is heavily bandaged where he burnt it.  
  
Une moves in.  
  
PULASKY: (curt, lying through his teeth) No problem.  
  
Une doesn't believe him.  
  
UNE: (impatient) Now look here...I have two dangerous prisoners on the run...Both are murderers...I think you'd better level with me.  
  
PULASKY: (doesn't like her at all) Listen lady...you wanna get levelled, go to Central...They got all the answers.  
  
Pulasky storms off. Une doesn't like being talked to like that, especially in front of her subordinates.  
  
277 INT. 4TH ENGINE CAB  
  
The place is crammed with tension.  
  
Heero and Duo are in the corner, their backs to Hilde, sneaking looks at her from time to time as if conspiring about something. They appear to be having an argument. Hilde watches the two.  
  
Duo gives up and turns to Hilde, grabbing the first aid kit as he goes. Heero goes back to his seat and watches the pair with some unease.  
  
Duo sits down next to Hilde and opens the first aid kit. She's not bothered by him - having worked out that Heero's the dangerous one.  
  
DUO: (rummaging through the kit) What happened to you?  
  
HILDE: (eyeing him, she rubs the cut on her head) Banged my head.  
  
She winces and clutches at the tear in her jacket. Duo's concerned.  
  
DUO: You okay?  
  
She shakes her head and unzips the top half of her uniform. Underneath she's wearing just a T-shirt that shows off her well proportioned figure to perfection. Duo's eyes light up.  
  
Heero grunts and smirks. Duo notices and looks embarrassed. He hands Hilde an antiseptic wipe which she presses against a nasty graze on her waist.  
  
HILDE: Thanks.  
  
Motivated by this success Duo tries again.  
  
DUO: (pointing to the cut) How'd you get that?  
  
HILDE: (suddenly fearful) When we slammed into that caboose...  
  
She sounds terrified. Heero picks up on this and listens up.  
  
HILDE: ...I thought the ride was over - but it just keeps going...  
  
HEERO: Till what?  
  
HILDE: Till the end...  
  
HEERO: (probing) Tell me.  
  
HILDE: (she hugs her knees) It's running wild...  
  
Duo doesn't believe it.  
  
DUO: (shaking his head) No...no, we heard the whistle.  
  
HILDE: No I blew the whistle in the second engine! I wanted people to know there was someone on this runaway!  
  
DUO: (doesn't want to acknowledge the danger) Why should we believe you?  
  
HILDE: (yelling) Listen to me! I got knocked out when the train went bezerk! I came to just before the collision and climbed back here to the forth engine where its safer. Don't you get it!  
  
Heero doesn't seem that surprised; he always felt something was wrong. Duo's terrified now, but still refusing to accept it.  
  
HILDE: (very convincing) You don't believe me?  
  
She scrambles to the window and slams it open. Trees, rocks and tundra fly by. The ratting tempo on the rails is like tumbling boulders.  
  
HILDE: Just look out the window if you don't believe me. Can't you see it? Can't you hear it? This train is out of control.  
  
She is on the edge.  
  
HILDE: We're gonna be killed!  
  
She trembles, waiting for Heero's reaction. Heero is suddenly disturbingly calm, like ice.  
  
HEERO: Then we better do something about it!  
  
278 INT. CENTRAL  
  
Everyone's on edge now. MacDonald paces furiously. Trowa and Frank work the controls like men possessed.  
  
MACDONALD: How far to the bridge? What's the ETA?  
  
Trowa types and code swirls on his terminal. Screens rapidly blink on and off till a small panel pops up, numbers rapidly counting down. Time is rapidly running out.  
  
TROWA: (curt, clipped) Forty-five minutes.  
  
MACDONALD: Shit!  
  
FRANK: (strangely confidant) There's time yet.  
  
Trowa looks at him quizzically at him while MacDonald strides over to Frank's terminal and switches on a microphone. Pushed out of the way Frank continues his work on the next console.  
  
MACDONALD: (into mike) Seneca station! Seneca station!  
  
VOICE ON SPEAKER: Go ahead.  
  
MACDONALD: This is MacDonald at Central control...There's a runaway coming your way, it's going over eighty.  
  
VOICE ON SPEAKER: (shocked) That's too fast for the bridge!  
  
MacDonald rolls his eyes.  
  
MACDONALD: (yelling) I know it's going too fast for the bridge! Get your emergency crew together!  
  
VOICE ON SPEAKER: Sonuva...can't you stop it!  
  
MACDONALD: Oh we're gonna stop it...just have em' there...just...just in case hah!  
  
He flicks the mike off.  
  
MACDONALD: (directed at Frank with some venom) Bastard!  
  
Frank shrugs it off. He leans back in his seat and smiles broadly.  
  
FRANK: Now she's mine.  
  
279 EXT. RUNWAY'S WHEELS  
  
At eye level we pan along the train, examining the pounding, crushing wheels on the first and second units.  
  
280 INT. 4TH ENGINE CAB  
  
DETAIL: SHUTDOWN BUTTON  
  
It's a duplicate of the button on the lead engine, mounted in the same position on the same bulkhead, labelled - EMERGENCY FUEL CUTOFF B - ENGINE STOP.  
  
A finger is frozen directly over it.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
281 INT. 4TH ENGINE CAB  
  
Heero is considering the button, not sure whether to press it. Duo paces while Hilde sits in the engineer's seat. she seems resigned to their fate.  
  
HILDE: You don't understand! The train has gone wild! There's no control.  
  
Heero presses the button, nothing. He tries again.  
  
HILDE: I told you! I already tried it from the second engine.  
  
Not ready to give up Heero strides to the control panel and yanks the Dynamic Brake lever over to fully applied. No response.  
  
DUO: (to Hilde) Why don't they work!  
  
HILDE: Shutdown, dynamics, they're all electric controls, and when a bunch of engines are slaved together like this, all the electrics work from the lead engine. Throttle, brakes, shutdown, all of them.  
  
HEERO: Just the electrics?  
  
HILDE: Yeah...  
  
Heero tires the manual air brake, a valve mounted beside the panel..  
  
282 EXT: WHEEL BRAKES  
  
The toasted stumps of the brakes twitch but barely grip the thundering wheels.  
  
283 INT. 4TH ENGINE CAB  
  
A brief jolt runs through the engine, throwing Duo to the floor and Heero into his seat. He watches the speedometer.  
  
284 EXT. WHEEL BRAKES  
  
The stumps strain for a movement then snap and fly apart like dry twigs.  
  
285 INT. 4TH ENGINE CAB  
  
Mockingly the needle continues it's steady rise.  
  
Heero doesn't bother to try again. He slumps back and tries to think, dragging his hand over his face. Hilde watches him. Slowly Heero looks up and meets her eyes. Something occurs to him and Duo at the same time. They turn to face her.  
  
HEERO: (angry) How come you didn't go up to the lead engine.  
  
He stands and points.  
  
HEERO: Why'd you come back here?  
  
HILDE: You can't cross from the second to the first engine. It's a Streamliner, an old F7A unit, it doesn't have a walkway.  
  
DUO: (not fully understanding) Why not.  
  
HILDE: Because it's an express engine. Big smooth nose, no catwalks, no grips. There's a door in front but the collision wedged it shut.  
  
Heero turns in his seat. Duo springs up.  
  
DUO: (angry, not willing to give up) So what do we do? Just sit here like rats in a trap waiting to be splattered...  
  
HEERO: (cutting him off and talking to Hilde) Does anyone know this train's unmanned.  
  
Hilde smirks. It's a pretty dumb question.  
  
HILDE: They should after we hit that caboose.  
  
DUO; (relieved) So the whole railroad knows...We'll, they'll be waiting for us up ahead won't they. With ambulances.  
  
It's a very faint hope. Heero quickly quashes it.  
  
HEERO: Yeah, and cops.  
  
Duo and Hilde slowly look at him. Heero curses to himself.  
  
HILDE: (slowly) Cops?  
  
She suddenly jumps up, pointing at Duo.  
  
HILDE: I know your face! Your picture was on the most wanted list at my OZ barracks. You're Gundam Pilot 02.  
  
HEERO: (suddenly suspicious) You're with OZ?  
  
HILDE: (she realises she's said too much) No...I mean...I used to be.  
  
The two look at her.  
  
HILDE: I was a mobile suit pilot on L2. But I left when I saw what OZ did to people who opposed it.  
  
HEERO: You went AWOL?  
  
She nods slowly. Heero grunts and looks away from her.  
  
HILDE: (laughing humourlessly) Boy did you guys pick the wrong train.  
  
Heero death-glares at her but fails to shut her up.  
  
DUO: (trying to bridge the apparent gulf between the two ex-soldiers) So we're all on the lam from OZ...  
  
He grins rakishly at Hilde and pulls an over-done bow.  
  
DUO: The God of Death at your service mam', recently of Stonehaven.  
  
HILDE: (smiling weakly) Hilde Schbeiker.  
  
Heero grunts in disgust at Duo's fraternising with the enemy. Now it's Duo's turn to spin on him.  
  
DUO: What's your problem Heero! You said it yourself, the war's over! And we're all in this mess together and we're not going to survive if you refuse to co-operate.  
  
HEERO: (seemingly on another train of thought) I ain't giving up. No matter what I have to do. No matter who has to die, I ain't giving Une that pleasure no way!  
  
Duo gives up on him and rests his head on the front window.  
  
HEERO: (grimly) I ain't getting caught alive.  
  
Duo pounds his fist on the glass at Heero's stubbornness.  
  
HEERO: (looking at the pair of them) And you neither.  
  
It's his form of a reconciliation. Duo blinks in surprise and the offered truce.  
  
286 EXT. HIGHWAY  
  
A whole convoy of emergency vehicles tears along the highway, sirens howling. Fire engines, ambulances, even a commandeered school bus filled with workmen.  
  
287 EXT. SENECA  
  
Several railroad workers are gathered at the side of the road by their company car. The emergency crew, headed by a pair of police cars pull up beside them with a screech.  
  
The man in charge of the railroad team, SOLOMON, grabs the leader of the police officers as he climbs out. Soloman has to yell over the moaning wind.  
  
SOLOMON: Thanks for getting here so fast.  
  
OFFICER: How long?  
  
SOLOMON: thirty-five minutes.  
  
The two turn and stare at the camera as the various firemen, paramedics etc begin unloading their equipment.  
  
288 EXT. SENECA BRIDGE - SOLOMAN / OFFICER'S POV  
  
The railroad emerges out of a tunnel and runs straight out over the Seneca trestle. It's amazingly old, a long, low wood assembly spanning the valley and the frozen river.  
  
As the wind blows, the old trestle creaks.  
  
289 INT. CENTRAL  
  
Frank is still smiling broadly as he works his system. Some of the staff consider him like he's a mental case. He hums to himself. MacDonald looks ready to explode with tension.  
  
Noin comes in, several rolled-up maps under her arm. Frank spins round.  
  
290 FRANK: You got them?  
  
Noin responds by unrolling the maps on a hastily cleared desk. Frank stands up. He's wearing a hands off radio headset. As he walks over to Noin he taps the microphone built into it.  
  
FRANK: BF9 do you read me.  
  
291 EXT. BF9 - SIDING  
  
Three massive SD70 MAC Super Diesels are working at full power to reverse the BF9, a massive freight train off Track One and onto Track Two. The navy and yellow machines, 4000 horsepower apiece rumble with barely suppressed energy.  
  
292 INT. BF9 LEAD CAB  
  
The style of this cab is somewhere between the Runaway and the Eastbound 12. Like the eastbound twelve there's several computer screens dotted around the cab, but like the runaway the control panel is a mass of levels and switches. The cab vibrates to the tune of the massive diesel engine just a few feet astern.  
  
HANK CORAN (45), a black engineer, is in the driver's seat, a similar phone rig to Barstow's on his head, gunning the throttle violently. He is a chubby, good-natured man.  
  
HANK: (into mouthpiece) BF9 here. I'm switching tracks.  
  
He turns and looks out the back door to check the progress of this tricky manoeuvre.  
  
293 INT. CENTRAL  
  
The horrendous racket of BF9's move is heard on a speaker. Music to the ears of everyone in the control room. Frank is behind the maps, staring at them, planning his next assault on the runaway.  
  
HANK'S VOICE: (over speaker) Frank...Are you there?  
  
FRANK: (unusually nice) Sure am...at your service.  
  
294 INT. BF9 LEAD CAB  
  
Hank pauses. his isn't dumb.  
  
HANK: Oh, boy...spit it out Frank.  
  
FRANK'S VOICE: (over headset) Just listen...Once you're on Track two detach your freight.  
  
HANK: (suspicious) What for?  
  
295 INT. CENTRAL  
  
Frank traces his finger along the map.  
  
FRANK: How would you like to make yourself and your mate one thousand bucks?  
  
Everyone is looking at Frank, confused by this offer.  
  
296 INT. BF9 LEAD CAB  
  
Hank is shaking his head. He knows there's got to be a catch.  
  
HANK: Who do you want me to kill?...Superintendent MacDonald?  
  
297 INT. CENTRAL  
  
MacDonald reacts to that statement and several staff barely suppress their giggles. Frank however is dead serious.  
  
FRANK: Cut the bullshit Hank. The runaway coming up behind you...  
  
Noin and Trowa have realised what he's planning and share a glance.  
  
FRANK: ...As soon as she passes you're gonna go after her!  
  
No one can believe what they're hearing.  
  
298 INT. BF9 LEAD CAB  
  
HANK: (dumbfounded) We are going to do what?  
  
299 INT. CENTRAL  
  
MacDonald looks like a heart attack candidate. he grabs Frank.  
  
MACDONALD: I want to talk to you Barstow.  
  
Frank switches off his mike.  
  
FRANK: Eddie, the more you talk the less of a chance you've got to save the Seneca bridge...  
  
Frank flicks the mike back on without waiting for MacDonald's answer. he knows he's in control.  
  
FRANK: Hank...I got no time to talk to you...You're the only unit with enough power to stop her. You're gonna chase that bastard...Get behind her, couple up and apply your brakes...Yes or no?  
  
300 INT. BF9 LEAD CAB  
  
HANK: (loving it) One thou? You're on!  
  
301 EXT. BF9  
  
The lead engine of the BF9 clears the switch which snaps shut, clearing the path for the runway.  
  
302 INT. BF9 CAB  
  
Hank brakes and idles the engines. He's excited, looking forward to the challenge.  
  
A door slams and his mate, SAM DROVER (19) comes up the stairs from the crew toilet in the nose. He walks to the back of the cab where there's a microwave and a hot-plate, a pot of coffee warming. Hank sniggers as Sam pours himself a mug.  
  
SAM: What is it?  
  
HANK: (euphoric) We're gonna make ourselves one thousand dollars.  
  
Sam blinks. Hank laughs again.  
  
HANK: We're gonna chase the runaway.  
  
Sam can't figure all of this out.  
  
SAM: (concerned for Hank) You want a cup of coffee?  
  
HANK: No I don't want a damn coffee! C'mon...move your ass, young man, we've got work to do.  
  
Sam is open-mouthed.  
  
303 INT. CENTRAL  
  
On the map the runaway's light is about to overtake the portion of Track Two occupied by the BF9.  
  
Trowa is speculating with himself whether this plan will succeed. Noin is tense with fear. MacDonald is pale.  
  
Frank looks at them with a smirk. Macdonald is ready to throw up.  
  
304 INT. BF9 CABOOSE  
  
The brakeman is pouring himself coffee when he hears something outside.  
  
305 EXT. REAR OF BF9  
  
He comes out onto his deck and stares in surprise as the monster engines go tearing by.  
  
306 INT. 4TH ENGINE CAB  
  
Heero's packing his bag again. Duo's helping Hilde, her waist now bandaged pull the top half of her overalls back on.  
  
Suddenly she looks out the side window to see the long rake. She's nervous.  
  
DUO: what is it?  
  
HILDE: This might be it...we've already gone through one caboose...  
  
DUO: Anything we can do?  
  
HILDE: Too late now.  
  
The three wait for whatever fate's going to throw at them.  
  
307 EXT. RUNAWAY / BF9  
  
Runaway zooming alongside BF9  
  
308 INT. 4TH ENGINE CAB  
  
They are anticipating the worst. Duo is looking around nervously, Hilde is bracing herself. Heero however is calm, watching dispassionately through the window.  
  
309 EXT. BF9  
  
Hank is leaning through the window of his cab window watching Sam, who is running up the side of the three units having detached the freight. We can see the runaway approaching in the middle distance and we realise that unless Sam makes it to the front of the train the Runaway's going to clip him.  
  
HANK: Come on kid! You can do it!  
  
Sam makes it to the ladder and swings himself up it as the lead engine scrapes past the BF9 in a thunder of snow.  
  
310 INT. 4TH ENGINE CAB  
  
Hilde is the first one to the window, realising they've passed the BF9. Heero and Duo join her at the window.  
  
311 EXT. POV FROM RUNAWAY  
  
The BF9 is just a dot on the horizon.  
  
312 INT. BF9 CAB  
  
Through the window the signal tower on the switch changes to green just as Sam runs in through the nose door.  
  
HANK: (hollering) Let's go!  
  
Hank throws the throttle open. The diesels respond with a tumultuous roar.  
  
313 EXT. BF9  
  
As the engines crawl forward the switch springs open to let them through. They labour over the switch at an exasperatingly slow speed. Gradually they clear it and a shudder runs through the segmented body.  
  
Heaving violently the three engines make their initial leap after the far gone train.  
  
314 INT. BF9 CAB  
  
Sam is hunched over Hank's shoulder as the two peer ahead. he grabs the whistle chain and the BF9 roars it's challenge to the runaway.  
  
The chase is on!  
  
315 INT. CENTRAL  
  
Frank, leaning over the railroad maps stands up and claps his hands together.  
  
HANK: (like he's at a race-track) And they're off!  
  
MacDonald titters nervously. He's a living knot.  
  
MACDONALD; Now we just gotta pray the rails hold up  
  
He turns to Trowa, who pulls a colour coded railroad map out of the stack, the different colours indicating the condition of the rails and speed limits. He looks at MacDonald.  
  
TROWA: We're good.  
  
316 INT. BF9 CAB  
  
The speedometer, a graphic on a computer screen climbs rapidly through the 30mph zone. Hank and Sam stare ahead.  
  
317 EXT. POV FROM BF9  
  
The runaway is out of sight, and all they can see is the rails merging at infinity.  
  
SAM (VO): We pull this off we get one helluva Christmas bonus.  
  
BACK TO HANK...  
  
...As he turns to look at Sam.  
  
HANK: Kid, we pull this off they oughta give us the whole damn railroad.  
  
Hank advances the throttle. The BF9 continues to accelerate.  
  
318 INT. CENTRAL  
  
On the map the BF9's light is catching up on the runaway.  
  
SOMEONE'S VOICE: C'mon...Go!  
  
The tension is unbearable.  
  
NOIN: What's their speeds?  
  
FRANK: Ninety on the runaway, and forty-five on the BF9. Looks like Hank is gonna make it.  
  
TROWA: (voice of reason) They're still a mile apart.  
  
MACDONALD: (anxious for success) So what. At this rate...  
  
TROWA: If he doesn't latch up with them by Port Byron, we're gonna have to throw him a red light.  
  
FRANK: (doesn't like anyone questioning his plan) Why?  
  
Everyone clusters around Trowa who takes Frank's place at the map.  
  
319 DETAIL - MAP  
  
TROWA (VO): The runway is...here.  
  
His finger stabs the map.  
  
TROWA (VO); Ten miles east of Port Byron, and twenty-five miles west of Seneca.  
  
His fingers touch the two points.  
  
TROWA: The runaway will hit Seneca Bridge first...and it'll tear it apart...  
  
BACK TO MACDONALD...  
  
...Who begins to sweat heavily.  
  
MACDONALD: ...And that'll derail the BF9! Frank! Call it off!  
  
FRANK: (death-glaring Trowa) We've got to give Hank time.  
  
NOIN: You could give him till the canyon between Port Byron and Seneca tunnel. That gives us fifteen minutes, a bit more.  
  
FRANK: (refusing to hear it) We'll catch her.  
  
His eye is beginning to twitch.  
  
MACDONALD: You'd better! Cos' I don't want to loose the bridge and seven engines.  
  
Words of doom are beginning to spread. Amazingly, there's gambling going on at the back of the room between the staff, wagering the outcome of the chase.  
  
As one man lays down a bottle of Jack Daniels, we look through the glass rear wall...  
  
...And Une walks into the reception.  
  
320 INT. 4TH ENGINE CAB  
  
Hilde is in the engineer's seat, hand on the throttle, as if she were riding the beast. Duo is watching her, definitely taken by her.  
  
Heero is pacing the cab, trying to work out a plan.  
  
He seems to make a decision and grabs his bag.  
  
321 INT. BF9 CAB  
  
Sam's face is glued to the windshield. Hank on the other hand is working the controls like a pro, trying to coax every ounce of power out of the engines.  
  
322 INT. CENTRAL  
  
The BF9's light is agonisingly slowly gaining on the runway. The mark denoting Port Byron station is looming near.  
  
MACDONALD: (beginning to doubt the plan) Can they make it.  
  
FRANK: (also nervous) They've gotta make it. Hank's the guy who set all the speed records.  
  
The runaway's now holding stead on ninety, and the BF9 is nearing sixty- five.  
  
323 INT. 4TH ENGINE CAB  
  
Heero's making moves to jump. Duo and Hilde both think he's nuts as he drags his clothes on and starts checking his duffel bag.  
  
DUO: This is suicide Heero. No-one stands a chance at this speed.  
  
Duo knows however that Heero is firm in his decision. Hilde however tries to convince Heero to change his mind.  
  
HILDE: You can't jump here - you'll die.  
  
Heero ignores her and takes a slug from the bottle of bourbon Duo found at the railyard.  
  
HILDE: (desperate) You jump now you're gonna break every bone in your body and then one.  
  
HEERO: They've all been broke before.  
  
Hilde looks in disbelief at Duo who nods. Heero's serious. Heero looks at Duo, who makes no moves to get ready.  
  
HEERO: You coming?  
  
DUO: No way. I would have been with you till the wheels come off, but this is just...  
  
He trails off, and faintly, we hear something, but the tension is so thick that ourprotagonists don't.  
  
It's the whistle on the BF9.  
  
324 INT. BF9 CAB  
  
We see Sam yank the whistle again. Hank lets the throttle out further. Sam begins to find the sound of the diesels alarming. He checks the gauges,  
  
SAM: (concerned for their train) Not so fast Hank...She'll blow out.  
  
HANK: (knows his stuff) Not yet she won't.  
  
325 INT. 4TH ENGINE CAB  
  
Heero's about to leave. Hilde blocks the door.  
  
HILDE: You can't go.  
  
HEERO: No?  
  
HILDE: You can't leave us alone here.  
  
HEERO: I don't care who jumps with me.  
  
He grabs her and pushes her out the way. She flies across the cab and hits the rear door, her weight opening it. Snow blows into the cabin.  
  
Heero opens the front door. Duo's about to slap some sense into him but Heero suddenly holds a hand up. Duo freezes mid punch.  
  
Silence, just the howling wind blowing through the two open doors.  
  
THE WHISTLE BLOWS FAINTLY  
  
Heero slowly turns round and glares at Hilde.  
  
HEERO: Who's blowing the damn whistle now.  
  
It slowly dawns on Hilde.  
  
HILDE: (excited) That's not our train.  
  
The three exchange a glance. Duo and Hilde are relieved, but Heero is suddenly grim.  
  
326 INT. BF9 We see Sam on the whistle again, blowing it at short intervals. Hank is staring ahead.  
  
HANK: Damn! I can smell her.  
  
He speaks to the engines.  
  
HANK: C'mon girls! Fly!  
  
We see the speedometer creep through the 90mph mark.  
  
327 INT. CENTRAL  
  
Frank suddenly crows with delight.  
  
FRANK: Hank just passed ninety-five. That's the fastest we've ever clocked.  
  
He speaks into his mike.  
  
FRANK: (exuberant) Hank! You just broke our record!  
  
HANK'S VOICE: (over speaker) How close am I to her?  
  
Frank computes.  
  
FRANK: Less than quarter of a mile!  
  
Everyone's excited now.  
  
328 INT. CENTRAL - RECEPTION  
  
Une paces, watching the figures inside. She hasn't noticed Noin yet, but realises something's wrong.  
  
329 EXT. MAJESTIC LANDSCAPE – CAMERA AT RAIL LEVEL  
  
As the wheels of the runaway whiz past, the rails are forced down into the snow. After the wheels pass, the rails hold a humming tone. In the background there is a family of moose majestically striding through the naked forest. Hold here for about five seconds. The tone begins to build during this time and as it reaches an ear-splitting crescendo, the wheels of the BF9 speed by.  
  
330 INT. CAB Sam points ahead ecstatically.  
  
SAM: We did it! We did it!  
  
Hank doesn't respond. That was the easy part. Now the real work's beginning.  
  
331 INT. 4TH ENGINE  
  
POV FROM RUNAWAY  
  
The BF9 appears through the snow.  
  
DUO (VO): (amazed) They're chasing us!  
  
CUT TO HILDE-  
  
As she yanks on the 4th engine's whistle before Heero can stop her.  
  
The whistle is deafening at this close range.  
  
332 INT. BF9 CAB  
  
As the runaway sounds out, Hank slowly looks at Sam.  
  
HANK: Tell me that wasn't you.  
  
Sam slowly shakes his head.  
  
333 EXT. THEIR POV OF THE RUNAWAY  
  
The train tries to flee before them, but they're eating up the distance quickly.  
  
Hilde can be seen on the rear deck of the train, waving.  
  
334 INT. 4TH ENGINE CAB  
  
Heero and Duo stare out the window. Duo is pulling on his clothes.  
  
DUO: We're gonna be saved.  
  
Heero turns away from the window, agitated.  
  
HEERO: Depends on how you look at it.  
  
Duo stares at him in disbelief.  
  
HEERO: How do you know Une isn't already on that train.  
  
He's enraged.  
  
HEERO: I'm not just going to let that bitch take me...Do you understand that!  
  
Heero goes for the front door.  
  
DUO: (dumbfounded) Where're you going...are you nuts?  
  
HEERO; I'm jumping.  
  
Duo gets in front of the door and pushes Heero away.  
  
DUO: No way.  
  
HEERO: (threatening) Get away from that door...  
  
DUO: (emotional) I don't care...I'm not moving. I ain't letting you kill yourself.  
  
HEERO: I broke out to be free...Not just to stay alive...Free...I'm taking a shot at it. Get out of my way.  
  
Heero steps closer, but Duo suddenly produces a monkey wrench from the tool box and lifts it.  
  
Heero doesn't move. He's testing him.  
  
DUO: (threatening and pleading at the same time) You've already got one busted arm...I'll do the other one too, I swear. I'm not gonna let you die.  
  
Duo is determined. Heero knows it. It's a standoff.  
  
DUO: (on the verge of tears) We need you Heero.  
  
Heero blinks. He hadn't expected that.  
  
DUO: Me...Hilde...If this fails, we need you to survive...And what about the two hundred guys we left behind...What about Zechs?  
  
The stalemate continues. Through the window, Hilde waves with both of her arms, totally unaware of the drama unfolding inside.  
  
335 EXT. STATION  
  
The camera is mounted above the roof of a small station building. The village is a picturesque community on the edge of a lake. As the camera begins to pan down we see the runway zoom by. As the BF9 passes in turn, we see the name written on the side of the station.  
  
Port Byron.  
  
336 INT. CENTRAL  
  
The single, merged light overtakes the station. The canyon is near.  
  
TROWA: We've only got seven minutes left.  
  
Frank is confident. Noin is biting a fingernail. MacDonald looks pale and sick.  
  
337 EXT. RUNAWAY / NF9  
  
The BF9 has closed up now to within fifty feet of the runaway. Hilde's motioning them on.  
  
338 INT. BF9  
  
Hank turns to Sam.  
  
HANK: Get down on the lead deck.  
  
Sam nods silently and grabs some equipment from a cabinet before scrambling down the nose stairs. Hank slowly increases the throttle, closing the gap.  
  
339 EXT. BF9 LEAD DECK  
  
Sam pushes the nose door open and climbs out. He's got a mountaineering harness on around his waist. He motions OK to Hilde.  
  
Quickly he hooks the harness onto the railing and bends down to undo the locking bar on his lead coupler. It comes out first try and the metal hand opens slightly.  
  
340 EXT. RUNAWAY REAR DECK  
  
Hilde gets down on her knees, holds onto a railing with one hand and tries to pull her locking bar up. It doesn't give, frozen to the coupler.  
  
Sam watches helplessly from the BF9 as she desperately tries again.  
  
341 EXT. DETAIL - COUPLING BAR  
  
Another hand suddenly comes into frame and grabs the bar along with Hilde. It's Heero's. Straining, the pair of them lift the reluctant lock out of the coupling mechanism. Duo stands behind Heero, unable to squeeze past him.  
  
Though the locking pin's out, we notice that the ice-encrusted coupler on the runaway doesn't open like the BF9's.  
  
BACK TO HILDE  
  
As she gives Sam a thumbs up, he motions for her to signal Hank on, he has to keep kneeling to hold his locking bar out.  
  
Hilde stands up and Duo takes her place, precariously leaning out over the rails.  
  
342 INT. BF9 CAB  
  
Hank is trying to see over the nose of the engine which blocks his view. Hilde climbs up the ladder on this end of the 4th engine where he can see her and locks her left arm under the rung so she can wave him on with her right.  
  
343 EXT. 4TH ENGINE  
  
Hilde starts motioning him on like a traffic cop. To show he's understood, Hank quickly blasts his whistle and starts inching forwards to close the final ten feet.  
  
Heero's climbed down the side steps on the 4th engine almost to rail level. He leans out so he can see ahead, still considering a jump.  
  
344 EXT. HEERO'S POV  
  
The rocks and trees scattered by the track fly towards and past him.  
  
BACK TO HEERO...  
  
...As he climbs back up and grabs onto Duo's belt buckle, securing him.  
  
Duo nods. Hilde continues to motion BF9 on. The gap's now down to two feet.  
  
345 EXT. LAKE  
  
The two trains are now beside a picturesque lake, reflected in the cold clear waters.  
  
346 INT. BF9 CAB  
  
Hank suddenly ups the throttle to give the engines the jerk they need to lock the two couplers.  
  
347 EXT. BF9 / RUNAWAY  
  
The three engines bounce ahead, too fast.  
  
348 EXT. DETAIL - COUPLERS  
  
The BF9's coupler rams into the runaway's, which doesn't accept it like it should. Instead it holds shut and transmits the force of the impact into the four engines.  
  
349 EXT. RUNAWAY  
  
The BF9 has rear-ended the runaway.  
  
This all happens very quickly. Sam is thrown forward into his railing. Hilde's feet slip off the ladder and she hangs there by her arms.  
  
Duo is thrown forward and nearly rolls off the end of the engine. Heero however is holding his belt and is dragged forward with him. To save them both, Heero grabs the railing with his back arm and grimaces with the pain.  
  
350 INT. BF9 CAB  
  
HANK: Shit!  
  
He cuts down on the throttle and the BF9 withdraws.  
  
CUT TO  
  
Duo's eyes bulge in shock. Heero and Hilde grab his hands and drag him back onto the deck.  
  
351 INT. CENTRAL  
  
Everyone's frozen, watching the board tensely.  
  
352 EXT. BF9 / RUNAWAY  
  
The trains are closing together again. This time, Hilde's holding the bar with Duo hanging onto her. Heero's down on the side ladder where he can see the coupler in profile. He motions Hank on, who's leaning out of his cab so he can see Heero.  
  
353 INT. BF9 CAB  
  
Hank begins to accelerate forward, but slower this time.  
  
354 EXT. COUPLERS  
  
The BF9's coupler buffers up to the runaway's. Instead of trying to ram the two together, Hank gradually applies pressure to try and open the runaway's coupling.  
  
355 EXT. 4TH ENGINE  
  
Heero realises what Hank's trying to do and lies on his belly beside Duo and starts chipping at the ice in the coupling mechanism with his knife. Hank drops back a few feet to give him room to work.  
  
The ice begins to crack.  
  
356 EXT. SENECA  
  
All of the emergency teams are ready for the train. Two police boats are in the water, ready to fish out any survivors of the coming crash and a massive crane is on the highway beside the railroad to lift wreckage aside.  
  
Solomon's team are on the bridge deck, making a rapid survey of the trestle to see if it will hold up to the stress. Two men hang on abseiling gear from the railings, checking the pilings.  
  
Every few seconds the workers glance fearfully towards the black tunnel mouth, half-expecting the runaway to suddenly pounce upon them.  
  
357 EXT. BF9 / RUNAWAY  
  
Heero's efforts are proving fruitful. Ice is now falling off the coupling in big chunks, dropping onto the rails and exploding like tiny cluster bombs.  
  
Satisfied, Heero gets up and waves the BF9 on again.  
  
358 EXT. COUPLERS  
  
Again Hank closes up and pushes against the runaway. The coupler creaks but still refuses to give.  
  
359 INT. BF9  
  
Frustrated, Hank starts applying more power.  
  
360 EXT. COUPLERS  
  
The extra force does it. With a massive snapping noise the coupler on the runaway opens and admits the BF9's. Hilde lets go of the bar and the locking pin drops into place.  
  
The two trains are now one unified body, seven thundering diesel engines. Sam and Duo reach across the gap and shake hands.  
  
361 EXT. CANYON  
  
The scenery suddenly rises up around them, sheer walls of rock bordering the railroad and river. The sound of the seven machines echoes loudly off the walls of the canyon.  
  
Time just ran out.  
  
362 INT. CENTRAL  
  
The light shows no signs of slowing. Seneca bridge is now only fifteen minutes away. Frank pounds his hands on the desk in dismay..  
  
FRANK: (crushed) We've got to stop Hank.  
  
Silence. all eyes are riveted on Frank, now twice defeated by the runway.  
  
MACDONALD: (choking) You can't do that! That was our last chance...  
  
Frank hangs his head in despair. Noin comes up and rests her hands on his shoulders, comforting him.  
  
FRANK: (firmer) We have to...  
  
363 INT. BF9 CAB  
  
Hank idles the throttle. His units are now being dragged by the runaway and the weight slows them. The speed is now down to seventy five.  
  
He grabs the dynamic brake lever and slowly begins to apply it.  
  
364 EXT. BF9 WHEELS  
  
The wheels begin to moan as the electric brakes kick in.  
  
365 EXT. BF9 / RUNAWAY  
  
The coupling groans under the strain but holds. The change in speed can be felt. Hilde and Duo hug each other. Heero waits to see what happens.  
  
366 EXT. RUNAWAY LEAD ENGINE  
  
The wheels, fighting against the BF9 begin to kick up sparks.  
  
The two trains seem evenly matched, the opposing forces balancing out.  
  
367 INT. BF9 CAB  
  
Hank is frustrated.  
  
HANK: C'mon stop you bastard.  
  
The radio goes off in his ear.  
  
FRANK'S VOICE: (over radio) Hank, cut off now!  
  
HANK: (determined) Hell no...I'm hooked on to her. You gotta give me time.  
  
FRANK'S VOICE: (over radio) We don't have time.  
  
HANK: I gotta get these people off at least...  
  
FRANK'S VOICE: (over radio) Hank don't try to be a hero...  
  
Hank flips the radio off and blows the whistle hard and repeatedly.  
  
368 EXT. BF9 / RUNAWAY  
  
The whistle goes off in their ears and they clutch them. Sam realises Hank's meaning.  
  
SAM: Holy crap!  
  
He leans out, one foot on the coupling and yells to the three on the runaway. They stare at him confused.  
  
SAM: Get your asses over here!  
  
369 INT. CENTRAL  
  
The conjoined lights speed towards Seneca.  
  
TROWA: He's not stopping.  
  
MacDonald's in a panic.  
  
MACDONALD: Barstow, stop that maniac!  
  
Frank flips several switches.  
  
370 EXT. BF9 / RUNAWAY  
  
Sam reaches out to the three who still haven't caught his meaning.  
  
SAM: (yelling) Time just ran out...Get the hell over here!  
  
They suddenly understand him and there's a few seconds of chaos. Duo pushes Hilde forward and she reaches out towards Sam.  
  
371 EXT. LEAD ENGINE CABSIDE  
  
Looking ahead a red signal flies up and past.  
  
372 INT. BF9 CAB  
  
Looking through the window Hank sees the approaching signal.  
  
HANK: (in anguish) No!  
  
373 EXT. BF9 / RUNAWAY  
  
Sam and Hilde's outstretched fingers just meet.  
  
374 RAPID CUT TO SIGNAL...  
  
As the three units of the BF9 shoot by.  
  
375 INT. BF9 CAB  
  
Several gauges and readouts glare red...  
  
376 RAPID CUT TO  
  
EXT. BF9 BRAKES  
  
...As the automatic brakes of the BF9 come on! Fire, sparks and smoke shoot out of the wheel assemblies.  
  
377 INT. BF9 CAB  
  
Hank's eyes go wide before a massive shockwave shoots through the trains, throwing him forward.  
  
HANK: F**k!  
  
378 EXT. BF9 / RUNAWAY  
  
Heero realises what's happened just in time and pulls Hilde back as the brakes come on, throwing them towards the front of the train.  
  
Sam isn't so lucky. The impact shoots him forward over the BF9s railing. Held only by his harness he hangs on the front of the BF9, his feet inches above the rails as his hands scrabble for a grip.  
  
379 EXT. DETAIL - COUPLERS  
  
The coupling strains under the increased stress.  
  
380 EXT. BF9 / RUNAWAY  
  
Heero, Duo and Hilde are all lying on their backs. Hilde scrambles to her feet and leaps for the coupling, desperate to make it to the other train. Duo grabs her around the waist...  
  
381 EXT. DETAIL - COUPLERS  
  
...As the coupling snaps apart!  
  
382 EXT. BF9  
  
The brakes lock the wheels and the BF9 drops back.  
  
383 INT. BF9 CAB  
  
Hank drags himself to his feet and literally flies down the stairs.  
  
384 EXT. BF9  
  
Hank runs out onto the front deck and drags Sam to safety. The two hold onto each other as he undoes Sam's harness and pulls him into the cab.  
  
385 INT. BF9 CAB  
  
Sam collapses into his seat, breathing deeply. Hank pounds his hands on the windows in frustration.  
  
HANK: (maddened) Red light!...Damn it!...We were so close. I can't stand it!...We lost her...  
  
Sam gestures forward.  
  
SAM: (chest heaving) We lost them too...  
  
386 EXT. POV FROM BF9  
  
The three figures begin to fade as the runaway pulls ahead.  
  
387 EXT. 4TH ENGINE  
  
Hilde stares as her "saviour" blows one last "good-bye" whistle and falls back. She is crushed.  
  
388 INT. CENTRAL  
  
The room is sombre. Except for a few workers claiming their wins, no one moves as the single light breaks into two.  
  
FRANK: (trying to reassure) They did build bridges pretty good in those days...  
  
MACDONALD: (giving up) Yeah...Back before diesel engines.  
  
Frank shows his despair by shutting his eyes, rubbing his temples. Trowa's consulting the maps Noin found as he rolls them up.  
  
TROWA: (nailing the coffin) Not a single siding before the bridge. It's single track right through Seneca.  
  
MACDONALD: (to Frank, belligerent) It's all your doing...That dumb chase...I should have derailed the sonuvabitch...Now we're gonna loose the bridge and you can kiss your job goodbye.  
  
Frank is suddenly mad.  
  
FRANK: (to MacDonald) Shut up! I wasn't going to just throw somebody's life away and I'm not now! The bridge will hold! And we still have to deal with her after Seneca.  
  
He turns.  
  
FRANK: (to everyone, adrenalin pumping) All right...Let's move! Start clearing Track One after Seneca - this thing's not gonna stop for us to clear its way!  
  
Trowa jumps back to the controls as Frank starts issuing commands. The place is buzzing again though no-one is really sure just what the plan is. MacDonald glares at Frank, convinced the bridge will fail.  
  
Noin grabs her phone.  
  
NOIN: (yelling down the phone) Seneca bridge! Seneca bridge! Get well clear she's coming through! 


	8. Scenes 389 to 463

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the characters or situations from this fic. GUNDAM WING is copyright SUNRISE, and RUNAWAY TRAIN is copyright CANNON films (most likely- they shut down but probably still have the copyright).  
  
AUTHOR NOTES: I am so glad people are reading this. My thanks go out to my two most recent reviewers; Chibis Unleashed and Bekah. I'm overjoyed that you people are getting a kick out of it.  
  
In an Introduction for this story which I deleted while re-formatting it, I said that "Runaway Train" is based on a 1985 film of the same name. Pretty much all of the plot and non-GW characters were taken or modified from that film or an early-draft script I own, which also inspired this story's format. However nearly all dialogue and 'stage directions' had to be re- written to suit my own style and the GW characters. Entire scenes were added of my own creation (such as the Lyons scenes later in this chapter), and many that were cut from the final film (BF9 chase) were taken from the script, hyped-up and thrown back into the mix (i.e. in that script the BF9 just gave up when they got a red-light, the hook-up and then break-up in the Seneca canyon was my own creation).  
  
To my reviewers and readers, I thank you, invite further comment, recommend the original film (please note it's 'R' rated in the US and '18' in the UK) and hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
389 EXT. RUNAWAY  
  
The train lunges forward across a massive viaduct, gaining speed faster than ever before.  
  
390 INT. 4TH ENGINE CAB  
  
Hilde is devastated. Duo's punching the wall in frustration. Heero however is strangely calm.  
  
Duo turns to Hilde.  
  
DUO: (irritated) Why'd they give up!  
  
HILDE: (too weary to care) I don't know.  
  
HEERO: Because they know something's ahead.  
  
DUO: So, it might be round the next bend?  
  
HEERO: If it is then it's too late already.  
  
Hilde seems to have an idea.  
  
HILDE: (standing up, suddenly confidant) We can jump.  
  
Duo is surprised. Heero is curious by this turnabout.  
  
DUO: (sarcastic) Not you too? Does everyone on this train want to die except me!  
  
He throws the back door open and points out.  
  
391 EXT. POV FROM RUNAWAY  
  
The train's on a ridge on the canyon side. Looking back the right hand side is a smooth, snow dusted cliff of sheer granite, on the left the ground drops off to a shallow, boulder strewn river.  
  
It's not a good place to jump.  
  
BACK TO DUO:  
  
DUO: Here? At this speed?  
  
Hilde shakes her head.  
  
HILDE: Not here no...and I'm not even thinking of jumping at ninety. But if we could slow the train down...  
  
She suddenly has their full attention.  
  
DUO: Why didn't you tell us this before?  
  
HILDE: Because I didn't have the chance.  
  
HEERO: Tell me how?  
  
Hilde starts explaining.  
  
HILDE: There's these bus-line cables - electric cables between the engines that feed the slaves commands from up front. If we could disconnect them, the engines will shut down, one at a time.  
  
Heero nods, it makes sense. Hilde grabs the monkey-wrench Duo was threatening him with earlier and waves it.  
  
HILDE: But it won't be easy. It'll be frozen like that coupler and we don't have the right tools but we might be able to slow it enough to jump.  
  
HEERO: This better work.  
  
HILDE: (nervous) Trust me, I want to jump too.  
  
Heero nods. he believes her. Duo looks relieved again, willing to grab hold of any hope no matter how slim.  
  
HEERO: Lets go.  
  
392 EXT. 3RD / 4TH ENGINES  
  
Its the same spot where they tried to cross before. The three are hanging on with both hands in the biting cold as the four engines hurtle towards Seneca. Hilde, holding the wrench points down and yells over the thumping, pounding engine.  
  
HILDE: That one.  
  
Heero checks.  
  
HEERO: The one next to the coupling?  
  
393 EXT. THEIR POV - COUPLING  
  
The cable, fatter than the others dangles over the rails, completely encrusted with ice.  
  
BACK TO HILDE  
  
HILDE: Yeah! Here!  
  
She tries to hand him the wrench but Heero refuses it. He pushes her back and sits down on the front of the catwalk. Duo holds him by the hood of his jacket and Heero braces one foot against a frozen brake pipe.  
  
394 EXT. DETAIL - BETWEEN ENGINES  
  
With his good foot Heero starts ramming the cable with the flat of his shoe.  
  
He might as well have kicked a brick wall.  
  
He keeps at it but the cable refuses to give even a fraction. Duo drags Heero back up and they confer.  
  
BACK TO DUO.  
  
DUO: (yelling) Couldn't we disconnect this engine?  
  
Hilde shakes her head.  
  
HILDE: (yelling) No! They haven't been undone in years. They're rusted together.  
  
Heero takes this in and motions for Duo to go down.  
  
HEERO: (yelling) You do it...You've got both hands.  
  
Duo begins to kneel.  
  
DUO: (yelling) Okay.  
  
He grabs the wrench off Hilde and lies down. Heero holds onto his back and Hilde holds onto Heero and the bonnet ladder.  
  
395 EXT. DETAIL - BETWEEN ENGINES  
  
Duo starts whacking at the cable with the wrench. The ice chips slightly.  
  
396 EXT. SENECA  
  
Soloman's team clears the bridge and the absailers drop into one of the police boats.  
  
397 INT. CENTRAL  
  
There's nothing anyone can do now but sit and watch as the light on the map nears the bridge. Frank is tense, Trowa slowly chews an apple.  
  
MacDonald gets up and walks about a bit.  
  
Through the back wall, we see Une, who still hasn't noticed Noin, who's desk is out of sight in a corner.  
  
398 EXT. SENECA  
  
Everyone waits for the train, their eyes fixed on the tunnel portal.  
  
399 EXT. 3RD / 4TH ENGINES  
  
The three fight against the wind, the fourth loco looming over them, the rumble of its engine suffocating.  
  
400 EXT. DETAIL - BETWEEN ENGINES  
  
Duo still hasn't managed to break the cable, he's managed to expose it's SAFETY LOCK but can't seem to get any further.  
  
Duo is straining to the max, and takes one desperate, final swing at the cable.  
  
It does the job. The lock snaps apart and the two lengths of cable dangle over the rails. The forth engine's roar dies.  
  
401 INT. CENTRAL  
  
Trowa's computer suddenly starts beeping furiously. He looks at it and bounces forward in surprise.  
  
TROWA: (shocked) The runaway's slowing down!  
  
Frank and Macdonald leap over.  
  
MACDONALD: What!  
  
TROWA: It's holding at eighty!  
  
MACDONALD: It was ninety two just a second ago.  
  
Trowa shakes his head.  
  
FRANK: (hopeful) The girl, Schbeiker - she somehow slowed it...  
  
MACDONALD: (cutting him off) What does it matter? Eighty, a hundred and eighty...The bridge won't take the bridge going that fast. How long to go? What's the ETA?  
  
TROWA: Five minutes.  
  
402 EXT. 3RD / 4TH ENGINES  
  
Duo and Hilde have made the crossing and pull Heero to the third unit. Hilde leads them along the side and they collapse through the door.  
  
403 INT. 3RD ENGINE CAB  
  
Duo slumps down. Heero crosses straight over to the front door.  
  
HEERO; (grabbing Duo) C'mon.  
  
Hilde grabs a fire-extinguisher off the rear bulkhead.  
  
HILDE: We can use this.  
  
She hands it to Duo.  
  
DUO: Wish I had a scythe.  
  
Hilde looks at him queerly for a second before they follow Heero out the front door.  
  
404 EXT. 2ND / 3RD ENGINES  
  
Unlike the first, third and fourth engines, the second has no catwalks. At this end it's like a box on wheels with a door in the middle. The gap between engines is incredibly claustrophobic. The three quickly get into their positions.  
  
405 EXT. DETAIL - BETWEEN ENGINES.  
  
Duo starts slamming the fire extinguisher against the cable, up and down like a piston. Encouraged by his previous success he is cocky, hanging very low over the cable, entrusting his safety to Heero and Hilde.  
  
406 EXT. 2ND / 3RD ENGINES  
  
Heero and Hilde strain with his weight.  
  
407 EXT. DETAIL - BETWEEN ENGINES  
  
It's noisier here than between the third and forth engines. The sound bounces off the sheer back wall of the second unit.  
  
Duo pummels the cable several more times. The safety lock is now exposed but the fire extinguisher suddenly flies out of his hands.  
  
The extinguisher drops and explodes against the cowcatcher of the third engine.  
  
BACK TO DUO:  
  
DUO: I lost it!  
  
Heero shakes his head and starts helping Duo up.  
  
408 EXT. SENECA  
  
Solomon is on his car's radio. He jumps up and slams the door shut.  
  
SOLOMON: (yelling) She's coming. ETA is less than three minutes.  
  
The men react. Solomon jumps over the highway railing and runs down the slope to the side of the river where he can see the underside of the bridge.  
  
Everyone waits. It's deathly quiet until:  
  
A CREWMAN: (shouting) Here she comes!  
  
The train is still out of their sight beyond the tunnel through the mountain, but the noise is unmistakeable, beginning as an ominous rumbling...  
  
409 INT. CENTRAL  
  
Everyone's leaning forward in their seats. Une has her back to the glass wall now so that when Noin stands up to join the group of waiting men, she isn't seen.  
  
410 EXT. 2ND / 3RD ENGINES  
  
Hilde and Heero are still struggling to lift Duo. He gets his hand on the coupling and lifts. Hilde works round to help him up...  
  
...And slips backwards between the engines!  
  
411 EXT. DETAIL - BETWEEN ENGINES  
  
Hilde falls back and lands on a trio of thin electric cables which just hold her weight, threatening to snap. Her feet are braced against the coupling.  
  
Before Duo can react, Heero is on the coupling reaching out for her at great risk to himself. One of the cables snaps apart underneath her and she slides down further, her body just above the rail level. She grabs Heero's hand and pulls herself up. Duo leans over and helps pull her back, almost like using Heero as a stepping stone.  
  
Duo drags her into the deck and the two embrace, clinging onto each other like lovers.  
  
Heero hangs onto the coupling for a second, staring down.  
  
412 EXT. HEERO'S POV - RAILBED  
  
The rails speeding below are suddenly swallowed up by darkness.  
  
413 EXT. SENECA TUNNEL  
  
Rumbling, the three active machines drag the dead fourth unit into the tunnel before the bridge.  
  
414 INT. SENECA TUNNEL  
  
The engines whip along, the light from the rapidly vanishing portal gleaming off their sides eerily, creating ghost-like reflections.  
  
In the confined tunnel, the sound of the train is deafening.  
  
415 EXT. SENECA  
  
The rumbling suddenly cuts off as the tunnel muffles out the sound of the train. Suddenly it begins to build again.  
  
First a wave of air displaced by the train comes rushing out of the tunnel mouth, blowing the snow ahead away.  
  
The sound of the train's engines, amplified and reflected off the chasm of rock numerous times follows, building till it sounds like Armageddon has come.  
  
416 INT. CENTRAL  
  
The sounds of the train in the tunnel overlay this single, drawn-out shot as Frank closes his eyes in despair.  
  
417 EXT. SENECA  
  
Seconds before the train emerges a new symphony of noise joins the already orchestral piece. Screaming metal, the squeal of the wheels on the rails, the chilling whistle of the wreckage on the lead engine, all echoing down to the exit.  
  
The emergency crew all cover their ears. Soloman tenses himself.  
  
418 EXT. CLOSE UP - TUNNEL MOUTH  
  
As the screaming, rumbling percussion reaches it's climax, something moves in the darkness.  
  
Like a bat out of hell, the lead engine of the runaway jumps out of the tunnel and onto the bridge.  
  
419 EXT. SENECA BRIDGE  
  
The bridge creaks suddenly and trembles. The second engine follows - adding it's weight.  
  
DETAIL:  
  
As the bridge shakes snow tumbles off the rail deck and falls down in a waterfall.  
  
420 EXT. SENECA BRIDGE  
  
The third and forth units surge out of the tunnel. All of the runaway's several hundred tonnes is now thundering across the bridge, which seems to hold.  
  
421 EXT. POV FROM BETWEEN 2ND / 3RD ENGINES  
  
The sudden daylight is blinding.  
  
422 EXT. SENECA BRIDGE  
  
The old trestle sways, its ancient wood groaning and creaking as the runaway nears the middle.  
  
423 DETAIL:  
  
Suddenly, the iron rivets that bind the pilings begin to pop out, spraying the scenery with flying metal!  
  
One of the wood pilings tumbles loose from the trembling bridge and slams down in the water, kicking up a wave of surf.  
  
The piling directly opposite it suddenly explodes in a cloud of splinters, collapsing down and in on itself.  
  
With a massive snapping of wood the Seneca bridge shakes, barely able to hold the train.  
  
424 EXT. 2ND / 3RD ENGINES  
  
The engines begin to shake violently, almost pitching our heroes off.  
  
425 EXT. SENECA BRIDGE  
  
The lead engine reaches the other side and the maintenance crew lean forward, hoping, praying.  
  
426 EXT. SENECA BRIDGE  
  
The old trestle thunders and shakes, several small cross ties falling from it.  
  
427 EXT. POV FROM BETWEEN 2ND / 3RD ENGINES  
  
We see the strobe of the emergency vehicles lights for a brief second then the train crosses, a snow-lined cutting rising up around us.  
  
428 EXT. 2ND / 3RD ENGINES  
  
The three are flattened against the engine bonnet, clutching each other for support, when suddenly, they hear something that doesn't make sense.  
  
429 THE THIRD ENGINE GOES DEAD.  
  
Duo points down and yells.  
  
430 EXT. DUO'S POV  
  
The two halves of the jumper cable have been separated by the wild gyrations of the train on the bridge.  
  
BACK TO DUO...  
  
...As he jumps for joy. Heero and Hilde, shaken, hold still for a second  
  
After a moments pause, Heero crosses the coupling and butts the door in the back of the second unit open with his shoulder.  
  
431 INT. 2ND ENGINE - ENGINE ROOM  
  
Heero, Duo and Hilde crowd inside, covering their ears against the noise, which is unbearable.  
  
The compartment looks like the inside a of a submarine. All space is taken up by a huge diesel engine and electric generator.  
  
They rush down a small corridor between the outer wall and the pounding pistons.  
  
432 INT. 2ND ENGINE - CAB  
  
Its a different set-up here to the other engines. The front wall is taken up by a pair of massive curved windshields, the two control seats raised up on platforms. Between the two seats is a short staircase to the nose door, which is skewered by a thick steel beam front the Eastbound 12 collision.  
  
There is a door on either side of the cab and a pair at the back, one each side into the engine room. One of these bursts open and Hilde comes through; she puts her back to the wall and slides down to the deck, shattered.  
  
Duo follows and collapses into the single passenger seat. He begins fumbling with the controls of a small water dispenser, picking up one of a stack of plastic cups which have spread over the floor and trying to fill it with chilled water.  
  
433 EXT. SENECA  
  
The emergency teams are rejoicing except for the railroad gang, who are grimly surveying the sagging trestle.  
  
Suddenly, the sound of another train coming is projected down the tunnel.  
  
All celebrations cease and the men grimly turn to watch this next train try to cross the wrecked bridge and die trying.  
  
Slowly, the nose of the BF9 comes out of the tunnel and stops with the front two axles just on the bridge.  
  
Relieved, Soloman sprints over to the engine and scrambles up the ladder.  
  
434 INT. BF9 CAB  
  
Soloman bursts in and grabs the radio without asking. Hank and Sam watch confused as he quickly fumbles through the channels.  
  
SOLOMAN: (into radio mike) Central! Central!  
  
TROWA'S VOICE: (over radio) Who's there?  
  
SOLOMAN: (into mike) Soloman, stationmaster at Seneca.  
  
435 INT. CENTRAL  
  
Everyone waits nervously, listening.  
  
SOLOMAN'S VOICE: (over radio) She went through - the bridge's okay!  
  
Cheers erupt in the control room. MacDonald has both Trowa and Frank in a bear-hug, shouting for joy. He even pulls Noin into the pile.  
  
Une spins around at the chaos.  
  
436 INT. CENTRAL - UNE'S POV  
  
People are cheering and yelling while several idiots seem to be trying to climb on top of each other. Suddenly, one figure stumbles out of the scrum. Shapely figure, violet hair.  
  
It's Noin.  
  
437 BACK TO UNE  
  
As she stares at the unaware Noin, she wrinkles her face in first surprise, then sardonic humour.  
  
438 INT. CENTRAL  
  
The cheers drop off as Hank's voice comes through on the radio.  
  
HANK'S VOICE: (over radio) Frank! I've got something for you...  
  
Frank turns and listens, a massive smile plastered on his face.  
  
FRANK: (grinning as he sits down) What Hank?  
  
HANK'S VOICE: (over radio) There's not one guy on that runaway...there's three.  
  
Freeze. Frank's smile slowly fades. People turn to look at each other. MacDonald staggers into his seat.  
  
MACDONALD: Oh no...  
  
FRANK: (stuttering) Thanks Hank...  
  
He hangs up and smiles weakly, trying to turn this new defeat into a triumph.  
  
FRANK: We just saved three lives.  
  
Trowa's skimming ahead of the runaway on his terminal. It beeps alarmingly.  
  
TROWA: (despairingly) Not for long...  
  
Everyone looks at him. For once, Trowa is frustrated, erratic. The sheer tension of the moment has got to even him.  
  
FRANK: (angry) Oh would you give me a break Trowa? Would you just give me a f**king' break!  
  
TROWA: (yelling) You know I really wish I could Frank but we've got five minutes - just five minutes to get the runaway off the main line!  
  
He spins and stares at first Frank, then MacDonald.  
  
TROWA: (dead tone, broken) Or we wind up with a head-on with the North-East Express.  
  
MacDonald stares and rubs his temples. Noin curses and a few people look at her, including Frank, who turns back to his terminal.  
  
FRANK: Its no problem dummy, we'll just head her into Track Fourteen.  
  
He starts tapping, throwing electronic switchtracks and signals.  
  
NOIN: You mean the branch to Elkins?  
  
TROWA: That line only leads to the harbour at Lyons.  
  
MACDONALD: (waving his hands) No-no-no that's the oil terminal!  
  
TROWA: Crap! If she derails there...  
  
MacDonald cuts him off.  
  
MACDONALD: ...She'll wipe out the whole terminal and the storage tanks. There'd be crude oil spread all along the coast. It'd be like the Exxon Valdez all over again.  
  
Frank is firm in his decision.  
  
FRANK: We'd better warn them...  
  
He turns and grabs the phone, already dialling.  
  
439 EXT. RUNAWAY  
  
Still it goes on, slower now, but even that lends a greater air of menace as it crosses the tundra, seemingly unstoppable now that it's broken loose of its leash.  
  
The camera pans slowly ahead of the train, turning from a profile view to a three-quarter view over about twenty seconds. A fog has come down on the near horizon, leaving the train alone on the plain. It is the only solid object in this world, seemingly sucking us in.  
  
The soundtrack music is a simple, lonely piece with emphasis on wind instruments, lending a cold air which sends a chill up our spines.  
  
The train moves ever onwards, running nearly silent with the two deactivated engines. All that can be heard is the dead, hollow thuds of the wheels.  
  
440 INT. 2ND ENGINE - CAB  
  
Heero is on the floor beside Hilde. he turns to her.  
  
HEERO: You know girl. I ought to thank you. I mean it's one thing to jump, and wrap yourself around a tree or a pole, but to wind up, spilt all over a ditch, with a broken hip waiting for the cops.  
  
Hilde looks at him sympathetically. Duo still tries to get the water dispenser to work.  
  
HEERO: ...What a waste.  
  
Duo gives up on the cup and unscrews the plastic container, gulping the cold sweet water. Heero and Hilde hold in silence for a second.  
  
Duo, by far the most active of the three puts down the container, refreshed and bounces up to the window.  
  
441 EXT. DUO'S POV  
  
The rear bonnet of the lead engine is ten feet away from him at most. Between it and him is the smooth nose of the second engine and the gap between them.  
  
So near, and yet so far.  
  
DUO (VO): We're almost there...  
  
BACK TO HEERO...  
  
...As he pulls himself to his feet, inspecting the door.  
  
HEERO: (to Hilde) That it?  
  
She nods.  
  
HILDE: That beam's jamming it.  
  
Heero and Duo go quickly and silently to work. Its not an easy task. The shaft has come through the door at a forty-five degree angle and inserted itself into the left hand wall, effectively skewering the door in place. Hilde's work has just managed to pry the door open by about two inches, but any further is near impossible.  
  
Hilde chugs down some of the remaining water in the massive bottle as she watches.  
  
442 EXT. LYONS  
  
The first switcher locomotive is drawing a long rake of oil tankers out of the yard towards the runaway so it can shunt them back out of it's path. The station throat, where all the tracks meet is actually on a bridge above a small river swollen with snowmelt.  
  
The second switcher idles on a siding with a work train - box cars of tools, flat cars, a workmen's carriage and a massive crane.  
  
443 INT. LYONS STATION  
  
The stationmaster is back on the phone.  
  
STATIONMASTER: I still think this is madness Frank.  
  
FRANK'S VOICE: (over phone) Look, I know its a risk but its the only hope for those people. If those engines clear your yard and dive off into deep water then they may not explode and they'll be able to swim for it.  
  
444 INT. CENTRAL  
  
STATIONMASTER'S VOICE: (over phone, reasoning) That's a big if Frank.  
  
FRANK: Trust me, its better this way than a head-on with our premier express...Now get moving, she'll be with you in forty minutes!  
  
445 EXT. LYONS  
  
The stationmaster comes out just as the switcher stops with a squeal up the line. He runs up to the man working the junction and takes his radio.  
  
STATIONMASTER: (into radio) Jim, you there?  
  
446 EXT. STATIONMASTER'S POV - SWITCHER  
  
As we look towards the train that has pulled up about a hundred yards beyond the girder bridge we hear the engineer's voice.  
  
ENGINEER'S VOICE: (over radio) Yeah!  
  
BACK TO STATIONMASTER.  
  
STATIONMASTER: (into radio) Jim get those tanks back here fast. She's coming down on us and I want the centre tracks cleared by then.  
  
With a roar of power, the engine begins to shunt back hard, driving the twenty tanker cars ahead of it onto the siding..  
  
447 INT. CENTRAL  
  
Frank turns to Trowa.  
  
FRANK: (quickly) You stopped the Northeast?  
  
Trowa nods. Noin checks first her watch then the map.  
  
NOIN: She should be switching...now.  
  
448 EXT. SWITCHTRACK  
  
We pause for a second at ground level, allowing us to take in the Northeast Express, a sleek silver and navy express with built-in power unit parked ahead of us.  
  
Suddenly, the runaway barrels past the camera directly at the express.  
  
449 INT. EXPRESS  
  
In this train the passengers can see through the front windows. Horrified they watch as the possessed machine thunders towards them.  
  
Some dive for cover or try to protect children, but most remain in frozen silence.  
  
450 EXT. RUNAWAY / EXPRESS  
  
About three seconds before the collision, the runaway slides off Track One and onto the branch line south, skimming down the side of the Express.  
  
451 INT. EXPRESS  
  
As it passes a few laugh weakly. Some clutch hearts or heads, terrified about their near-death experience. The others however, watch the train's progress as it pushes off south towards Lyons, praying for anyone caught in her path...  
  
452 INT. 2ND ENGINE - CAB  
  
Heero and Duo now seem to have a plan. Using the tools from his duffel bag and the engine's toolkit, they are cutting away the thin metal from the point of penetration to the left-hand doorframe so they can open the door around the steel beam.  
  
Hilde can barely bring herself to watch. Sitting on the floor she alternates between looking at the two pilots and the rear bulkhead.  
  
Their straining grunts and curses are not encouraging.  
  
453 INT. CENTRAL  
  
Everyone tersely watches the runaway. Noin is back at her desk, on the phone to Lyons.  
  
NOIN: How long before you're clear there...  
  
454 INT. NOIN'S POV  
  
A gloved hand comes down on the desk in front of her.  
  
BACK TO NOIN...  
  
...As she looks up briefly. Her face registers sudden shock and she jumps up...  
  
...And stares into the face of Anne Une...  
  
Noin fights the urge to salute. The two lock eyes and stare at each other. Its a face-off  
  
No-one notices the small drama in the corner.  
  
Noin is the first to move.  
  
In a single fluid motion she slaps Une across the face. Une's head snaps to the side and she rubs her already reddening cheek.  
  
NOIN: (venomously) Bitch!  
  
Une is back in a flash, whipping her hand-gun out of her pocket and pointing it at Noin.  
  
Still no-one notices. Noin's cursing is mild compared to some things heard in this room in the past hour. Suddenly the stalemate is broken.  
  
VOICE: (over phone, loud enough to be heard) Oh shit!  
  
It's the stationmaster from Lyons. Recognising the voice, Dave whips around to face Noin's desk, not noticing Une, who has slipped her gun back into it's holster.  
  
STATIONMASTER'S VOICE: (over phone) Central...We've got a crisis here!  
  
455 EXT. LYONS  
  
Focus in on the back of the reversing tank train, now stopped. Slowly pan over the top.  
  
It's chaos.  
  
The reversing engine has run amok on the switchtrack, along with three loaded oil tankers which lie around the area at odd angles.  
  
The engine has come off the rails halfway across the short bridge and capsized against the girders.  
  
456 INT. CENTRAL  
  
Noin is on the phone, talking to Lyons. She looks up.  
  
NOIN: (urgent, Une forgotten) Track Fourteen at Lyons is blocked.  
  
Frank blinks in horror. MacDonald's mouth flaps like a guppy's.  
  
MACDONALD: Oh damn! What with!  
  
Noin talks and looks up.  
  
NOIN: (desperate) One locomotive...and oil tankers.  
  
Frank slowly bangs his head against his desk.  
  
FRANK: Oh f**k!  
  
He suddenly jumps up to Noin, pushing Une out of the way as he goes.  
  
FRANK: (yelling into Noin's phone) Evacuate the town...Immediately! Get them as far away from the yard as possible! I don't care if you've got wounded. You don't have much time! No don't try to clear her, its hopeless.  
  
Frank hangs up. MacDonald is red, Noin and Une are back to having a glaring contest. Trowa rubs his head, shattered.  
  
457 INT. 2ND ENGINE - CAB  
  
Duo and Heero have managed to clear a strip of metal away to the door frame, which is made out of hollow bars of metal about an inch across. They refuse to break, despite the effort the two are making. Snow and wind blow in through the hole.  
  
Heero pushes Duo aside and grabs the bar with both hands, good and injured.  
  
Muscles bulging, Heero begins to pull at the doorframe bar, trying to bend it around the massive steel strut.  
  
The bar refuses to give for a second, then begins to deform. Heero grits his teeth with the strain and the agony of his injured hand.  
  
Duo watches on concerned. Hilde is now avidly not watching so as not to build up any hopes.  
  
After about a total of thirty seconds of effort Heero lets go and collapses back, gasping rapidly.  
  
Duo is concerned now. If Heero can't break the bars, he's got a pretty slim chance. He starts going at it himself in a futile, half hearted effort, clubbing it with a wrench and sledge hammer.  
  
Heero has his back to him and puts his good hand over the injured one, trying to hide its uncontrollable shaking from Hilde.  
  
458 EXT. LYONS  
  
Several injured but alive men including the engineer off the switcher are being put into ambulances which rapidly peel out.  
  
Firemen climb down from checking for leaks in the derailed tankers and follow as fast as they can.  
  
In the town, police cars patrol the streets warning people to get clear.  
  
Families with treasured possessions are fleeing in their cars, trying to get clear of the blast radius of the imminent explosion.  
  
Along the waterfront, pleasure craft and smaller boats are pulling out to sea, preferring to risk a storm than a confrontation with the train.  
  
The railroad yard is deserted. Wind blows through the girders. The tankers creak. The derailed engine sits straight in the runaway's path. The collision will drive her back before the diesel engines exploded, triggering the twenty loaded oil tankers.  
  
It will be catastrophic.  
  
As we drift around ground zero, we can hear something. Footsteps.  
  
459 EXT. SWITCHER ENGINE  
  
The stationmaster walks into view around the side of the listing engine and looks out to the north. More footsteps join him as twelve other railroad workers walk into view behind him.  
  
He turns and faces them.  
  
STATIONMASTER: Right guys, that's all we can do. Get out while you still can.  
  
Some of the men shake their heads. One, a heavily-built black man steps forward.  
  
BLACK CREWMAN: No way...We ain't letting that thing win.  
  
STATIONMASTER: (irritated) You heard Central...There's no stopping that thing. If you don't get out now you never will.  
  
Several of the men answer by pulling out crowbars and jacks. The stationmaster looks at his feet and smiles.  
  
STATIONMASTER: (laughing) Fools.  
  
He looks up.  
  
STATIONMASTER: (suddenly all business) Right...Let's get this girl back on her wheels. We'll need the crane, the other engine and a stack of rail ties. C'mon people lets get moving!  
  
460 INT. 2ND ENGINE - CAB  
  
Duo's efforts have managed to bend the doorframe back about another two inches. The door now looks like this:  
  
Opened by about a foot, with the bottom left corner peeled back like a sardine can. The steel bar from the collision still skewers it and holds it in this position. Duo throws down the tools and curses, then suddenly starts kicking and pulling and it, slamming it with his feet.  
  
DUO: (near psycho) I'll be damned if I've come all this way to be stopped by some damned door!  
  
Suddenly all the rage goes out of him and he drops down, defeated.  
  
DUO: Shit!  
  
Heero is just as shaken but tries to focus. he looks at the ruined door, snow blowing in through the foot-a side gap and has an idea. He looks at Hilde.  
  
HEERO: You.  
  
Suddenly he's galvanised, strong, collected. She looks at him with new hope. Heero points through the hole.  
  
HEERO: Could you fit through that?  
  
She looks.  
  
HILDE: I...I guess.  
  
He repeats the question, more demanding.  
  
HEERO: Could you fit through that?  
  
She thinks for a second, and nods.  
  
HILDE: Yes.  
  
461 INT. CENTRAL  
  
Frank is trying to get the railroad running again  
  
FRANK: Park her at McKessberg...Get onto the Bellport siding...  
  
Une comes up behind him and taps him on the shoulder. He shrugs it off, thinking its MacDonald and picks up another phone.  
  
FRANK: Elkins - is the track clear between you and Lyons?  
  
Une taps him again, repeatedly this time. He spins round, spitting in her face.  
  
FRANK: Get off my back Eddie!  
  
He realises his mistake.  
  
UNE: (calm, unfazed) Mr. Barstow I have two very dangerous terrorists on the loose.  
  
Frank ignores this woman and goes back to his work.  
  
FRANK: (yelling over his shoulder as he types) Get the hell outa' here.  
  
Une doesn't move.  
  
UNE: Two Gundam pilots...  
  
Trowa and Noin react and look at each other. Frank spins back on Une...  
  
FRANK: I don't care if Zechs Marquise is flying around in a mobile suit with a nuclear bomb attached to it...I've got a killer train on my hands with three stupid people on board...And I've got no spare tracks left to play with! So do me a favour and leave before I have your ass kicked out of here.  
  
He's livid now, the veins in his neck and forehead bulging. MacDonald tries to calm the situation.  
  
MACDONALD: Frank...  
  
Frank adds the coup-de-grace.  
  
FRANK: (mad, enraged, krakatoa, nuts etc.) On the double!  
  
Une stays still except to put another stick of chewing gum in her mouth. They hold eye contact. Frank breaks first.  
  
FRANK: (pointing at Trowa, then at the map board) You keep an eye on her...I'm taking a leak.  
  
Une, chewing, keeps her eyes fixed on a point just past Frank's shoulder.  
  
UNE: You do that.  
  
Frank pushes past her roughly and walks out the door. Une looks sidelong at MacDonald.  
  
UNE: (snidely imitating Frank's voice) That 'killer train'...where's it from?  
  
Her tone and posture demand respect. MacDonald is slightly unnerved by this woman.  
  
MACDONALD: Stonehaven.  
  
Une nods reflectively, and scratches her chin. Trowa and Noin converse quietly in the background.  
  
462 INT. TOILET CUBICLE  
  
Frank closes the door and faces the camera. We hear his fly unzip and then a steady rush of urine. He gasps slightly.  
  
Suddenly! The wooden cubicle door is kicked in from the outside. Frank jumps forward but before he can turn round Une steps in, grabs him by the back of the head with a steel grip, and pushes him forward in a deft movement and shoves his head into the toilet.  
  
Frank struggles vainly to free himself for a second before Une overcomes him and pushes his face into the yellow-tinted water.  
  
She flushes.  
  
Frank's gurgles become louder and more urgent as the water flows around his head. Une pulls his head out for a second without looking at him and rams it back in, giving him a second 'swirly'.  
  
Franks hands bat against the cubicle walls but he can't get out. On reflex, he balls his fist and whacks her in the abdomen.  
  
Second flush finished, Une yanks Frank bodily back by his hair, pulls him to his feet, sidesteps and shoves him in the chest.  
  
463 INT. MEN'S ROOM  
  
Spluttering and gasping, Frank stumbles backwards out of the cubicle. His eyes are squeezed shut. He stands gagging, alternating between rubbing his eyes and clutching his throat; it looks like he swallowed some of his own piss.  
  
UNE: (disturbingly calm) You didn't like that did you.  
  
She wags her finger at him.  
  
UNE: You know its not polite to hit a lady.  
  
She's got her hands behind her back now, rocking on the balls of her feet. Frank is nervous.  
  
UNE: I didn't think you'd want to back up that loud conversation in there.  
  
She nods towards the control room and begins to advance on him, her face showing no emotion whatsoever. Apprehensive, Frank back-pedals into the wall.  
  
Une walks up to him and rips a sheet of paper out of a dispenser.  
  
UNE: (cramming it into his hand, scarily nice) Wipe that piss off your face.  
  
Suddenly she's back to her work persona.  
  
UNE: Now I don't want to here anymore crap from you...  
  
As she talks Frank begins to wipe water out of his eyes, nostrils even his ear.  
  
UNE: If I don't get my pilots back Stonehaven will be out of control.  
  
She leans in, teeth bared.  
  
UNE: Do you know what a riot, in a military detention centre looks like.  
  
Frank mutely shakes his head. She flicks a look at his forehead and steps back.  
  
UNE: Guess your brain's too small to imagine it. Now...where Mister Barstow can I find that 'killer' train?  
  
Frank tries to sum up some resolve.  
  
FRANK: (pointing out the window, defiant) Out there.  
  
UNE: (nasty, nasty) I'm gonna kick your teeth in, you're playing with me.  
  
Frank is on the verge of cowering now, knowing this threat is genuine.  
  
UNE: (barking) You're gonna tell me real straight you got that. You're gonna tell me how to find that train with a helicopter.  
  
FRANK: (stuttering) Yeah...yeah...I'll show you.  
  
Pause. Back to chewing her gum, Une slaps him on the shoulder.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
A/N. With reference to what MacDonald said in scene 438, Lyons is a terminal for small oil-tankers. The Exxon Valdez was an oil tanker which lost it's cargo in Prince William Sound, Alaska in 1989, causing a massive oil slick.  
  
Though a station called Lyons was mentioned in the original script, it was cut from the final film. In that the train's final destination is a chemical plant, which if ruptured would create (to quote MacDonald) "puffs of chemicals from here to Kansas." I rewrote it because I found the idea of a chemical plant in Alaska a bit difficult to accept, but in either case, the train will cause huge environmental damage. However, you'll have to tune in next time to find if this happens.  
  
See ya! 


	9. Scenes 465 to 524

DISCLAIMER. I own none of the below.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES.  
  
Well! More reviews in three days than in a month! Guess that re-formatting of the story worked. Hello to new reviewer Duo's Brother (I'm honoured to be on your favourite stories list, the best way to make an author feel what he / she's doing is worthwhile) and hi again to Chibis Unleashed and Bekah.  
  
To Chibis Unleashed – after your second review I went to check a good website to see if a chemical plant could operate in Alaska, thinking you had a good point. Sorry – no dice. I guess supply in Alaska is the problem, you either have to fly stuff in, drive across Canada, ship it in by sea, or haul it cross country by the Alaska Railroad, where the original movie was filmed (more on that later).  
  
So, here's the final chapter but one, and I hope you all enjoy, and the same to anyone else reading this.  
  
464 EXT. CENTRAL  
  
Holley has put the helicopter down on the snowed over parking lot outside the main building. He waits beside the chopper, the blades idling, bundled up in cold-weather gear, his face covered by a helmet and scarf.  
  
Une runs out of the building, rifle in hand and beckons for Alex and Nichol, who are trailing behind.  
  
The four of them scramble into the chopper, the rotor blurs and it lifts off, heading out into the wilderness.  
  
As it swoops away, we hold as the soundtrack begins to hum ominously.  
  
CUT TO.  
  
465 EXT. RUNAWAY  
  
It slides with chilling silence beneath silent legions of alpine trees regimented on the mountainside, about four-hundred feet away from the pacing camera, gradually coming nearer. The snow now seems to drive through the air with vicious intent.  
  
We hold on this powerful sight of the beast stretching its legs for several seconds as the soundtrack plays coldly.  
  
466 CUT TO.  
  
EXT. BETWEEN WHEELS  
  
We hang between the wheels on the second engine, listening to their thundering drum.  
  
467 CUT TO.  
  
EXT. RUNAWAY  
  
The train has come nearer now, climbing onto a ledge on the mountainside, forcing its way head-on into the blizzard.  
  
As we come nearer the now-familiar hum of the diesel engine begins to grow slowly, starting first as a single ominous rumble, before building into a full-fledged roar of challenge to the elements.  
  
The shot seems black and white, further heightening the contrast. Black train, white snow, black rock.  
  
The train dives into a short cutting round a bend, flowing smoothly over the rails, moving like an element, hungry for human life, for sacrifice.  
  
As we close in on the lead engine we are looking up at it from the bottom of the ledge and its awesome presence is all there is in the world, gazing at us with evil intent. We are almost grateful as the camera slides along the side of the train away from this sinister machine.  
  
We can see movement in the gap between the first and second engines. Hilde is trying to climb out of the hole in the forward door.  
  
468 INT. 2ND ENGINE - CAB  
  
Duo and Heero and holding onto Hilde's legs as she tries to worm her way through. She's managed to get her head and shoulders through the restricted space but her ample chest and hips can't quite do it.  
  
DUO: (yelling to her) Can you make it?  
  
469 EXT. BETWEEN ENGINES - HILDE'S POV  
  
There's a shelf sticking out from the door which overhangs the second engine's coupler. There's about a two foot drop from the shelf to the coupling shaft.  
  
470 INT. 2ND ENGINE - CAB  
  
Hilde pushes herself back through and sits up, breathing heavily. Heero pulls out the bourbon and silently offers it to her. She considers it for a second and grabs it, knocking back in several swigs. When it looks like she's not planning to stop Duo takes the bottle from her and hands it to Heero, who's been watching her with a snide grin.  
  
HILDE: That's the first time I've ever drunk strong liquor.  
  
She pauses.  
  
HILDE: It ain't half bad.  
  
Duo chuckles a bit and shakes his head. Heero starts probing her.  
  
HEERO: Could you make it?  
  
She shakes her head.  
  
HILDE: No, my hips can't get through and even if I could I'd fall from the front of the engine after trying to crawl out. But...  
  
She stands up.  
  
HILDE: ...The coupling on the front engine looks clear of snow and ice. It might be possible to unhook these three...If someone could get to the front.  
  
DUO: If we could get to the front we'd just stop this bastard and not screw around with the couplings.  
  
He stands up and checks the speedometer.  
  
DUO: Sixty miles...Geez...Still too fast.  
  
He looks out the window while Hilde notices Heero's bad arm. It's beginning to turn an interesting shade of red.  
  
HILDE: (concern) That thing's beginning to swell.  
  
HEERO: (gruffly) Its alright.  
  
HILDE: You sure you don't want some painkillers, anything.  
  
HEERO: (grateful of her pity but not willing to show it) No. I want my head clear if we do anything.  
  
Duo turns back from the window. He slumps into the engineer's seat and rubs his temples.  
  
DUO: (dejected) What's there to do...We can't jump at this speed. It'd take a miracle to stop this train.  
  
HEERO: (sarcastic) Yeah, I believe in miracles...Of my own making. One must on one's self, no- body else.  
  
He's on his feet suddenly, pointing towards the front of the train.  
  
HEERO: You think I'm waiting for a miracle...No-way...I'm going out and around this engine's nose. I'm going to the front.  
  
He says it with complete surety. Duo has some small hope in the perfect soldier's superhuman abilities. Heero whips the starboard door open and bright white light streams in. Hilde shakes her head.  
  
HILDE: This engine was built to be as smooth as possible, air resistance. How can you climb around a sheer nose?  
  
Not listening, Heero sticks his head out the door.  
  
471 EXT. 1ST / 2ND ENGINES - HEERO'S POV  
  
The rounded snout of the second engine curves out of sight. The rear deck of the lead engine beckons tantalisingly.  
  
From here the train seems to be running in a white void. No scenery, not even the rails ahead can be seen in the barrage of snow.  
  
HILDE (VO):  
  
I told you there's no walkways - you can't make it.  
  
BACK TO HEERO  
  
As he slams the door shut.  
  
HEERO: (gulping down some of the bourbon for the cold) I'll make it.  
  
HILDE: (trying to reason) Save yourself a lot of pain. That screwed up arm won't hold your weight out there...And it's going to take someone with a shit-load of guts and will to get onto that leader.  
  
DUO: (standing up) Yeah...Me.  
  
He starts bundling himself up, ready for the assault.  
  
DUO: I'll do it...If I have to fly the last five feet, like a birdie...I'll fly it.  
  
Heero shakes his head at Duo's courage and slight suicidal desire. Duo seems to be after his heart.  
  
He starts pulling his heavier clothes back on.  
  
DUO: C'mon, give me a drink let me go for it.  
  
Hilde pulls her scarf off and hands it to Duo, wrapping it around his neck.  
  
HILDE: You are so brave.  
  
DUO: (mock-pompous) Yeah I know.  
  
They are looking into each others eyes and seem on the verge of a very passionate moment. Heero decides to cut the romance short, waving the open bourbon bottle under Duo's nose.  
  
Duo notices and painfully breaks eye-contact with Hilde. He has some of the final remnants of the bottle and opens the door, and stalls.  
  
472 EXT. DUO'S POV  
  
Down bellow the railbed rushes by. The door of this engine is mounted higher than the others, about ten, twelve feet off the ground. That's quite a way to fall.  
  
473 INT. 2ND ENGINE - CAB  
  
Duo shuts the door again, seemingly chickening out. Hilde watches on nervously. Heero looks like he was expecting this.  
  
Duo suddenly turns and grabs Heero's hand.  
  
DUO: Thanks.  
  
He grabs the goggles off Heero and looks briefly at Hilde, winking roguishly.  
  
DUO: I'll be back.  
  
Heero grunts in sardonic humour as Duo pulls the goggles on and steps up to the door.  
  
474 EXT. 2ND ENGINE STARBOARD SIDE  
  
The door opens and Duo steps out backwards, climbing one rung down the side ladder from the door. Heero closes the door behind him.  
  
Duo grabs a railing which runs along the side of the engine above the cab windows with both hands and starts to move forwards. There are some, very small handholds out here.  
  
475 INT. 2ND ENGINE - CAB  
  
Duo's shape can be seen on the other side of the frosted glass as he moves by the side window. Heero climbs up into the engineer's seat and motions him on. Hilde's a bit more vocal in her support.  
  
476 EXT. 2ND ENGINE STARBOARD SIDE  
  
Duo's got one foot wedged into an open inspection hatch below the side window. He brings the other one over from the ladder and hangs on the side of the engine, sixteen feet off the ground.  
  
Ahead off him is a ladder of metal hoops driven in the side of the engine up onto the top of the nose. He reaches out with one arm and just grabs it.  
  
477 INT. 2ND ENGINE - CAB  
  
Heero watches. Hilde's hopes are growing.  
  
HILDE: He has got some guts.  
  
Heero nods, not really listening.  
  
478 EXT. 2ND ENGINE NOSE  
  
Duo manages to get to the second ladder. He's now only his own body-length from the deck of the lead engine, but the curvature of the nose mean's he's got to work round to the front before he can make the gap.  
  
Duo climbs up this second ladder so he catch reach round and grab one of two small lights which straddle the main bulbous headlight. His fingers just can't make it by a tiny fraction.  
  
He strains for it, his feet on the verge of slipping.  
  
479 EXT. LYONS  
  
Under the stationmaster's direction, the workers are jacking up the listing side of the derailed engine. As they remove the jacks they slide massive wooden cross-ties in place, holding the switcher firm as they reinsert the jacks to lift her right side higher. The men work with speed and precision. They look like they're gonna make it.  
  
The second switcher is poised behind the first, a thick steel cable strung between them.  
  
The engine vertical again, the men quickly run rails turned on their sides under the derailed wheels to form a temporary line back to solid track.  
  
The stationmaster judges the work and decides it's time.  
  
STATIONMASTER: (calling the men off) That's it! Take the ties out!  
  
The Lyons crewman pull the wooden blocks out and release the hydraulic jacks. The engine sinks onto the hastily laid track.  
  
The stationmaster grabs a radio and faces the second engine.  
  
STATIONMASTER: (into radio) Take the strain up. Nice and slow.  
  
Thrumming, the engine begins to back off, and the cable goes taught.  
  
The men watch, anxious as can be as the cable groans.  
  
The stopped engine protests for a moment, and with a sigh, begins to shift. The men cheer loudly.  
  
480 EXT. 2ND ENGINE STARBOARD SIDE  
  
Duo has given up reaching for the small mounting and is now trying to get his right foot onto the #1500 numberboard. That done, he slowly puts his weight on the board, keeping his left hand and foot on the ladder.  
  
Gradually he begins to lean across, towards the headlight. His fingers are just touching it.  
  
481 EXT. LYONS  
  
The switcher is moving faster now, almost off the fractured track.  
  
Focus in on the cable.  
  
482 RAPID CUT TO:  
  
EXT. 2ND ENGINE STARBOARD SIDE  
  
Duo slips!  
  
483 INT. 2ND ENGINE - CAB  
  
Duo's shadow drops out of sight. Heero shoots forward to the window. Hilde screams.  
  
484 RAPID CUT TO:  
  
EXT. LYONS  
  
The cable snaps! Someone screams.  
  
CREWMAN: (yelling) Hit the deck!  
  
All of the workers drop to the ground as the cable whiplashes overhead. The pulling switcher engine flies backwards, wheels churning on the rails.  
  
As the cable flops limply on the ground, the stationmaster and his team look up.  
  
The salvaged engine holds for a second, balanced precariously.  
  
Suddenly the turned over rails roll under its weight and the engine tilts sideways, back into its original position.  
  
Together the men jump up and desperately start cranking the engine back up with jacks and crowbars.  
  
485 EXT. 2ND ENGINE STARBOARD SIDE  
  
Heero slams the door open and looks out.  
  
486 EXT. HEERO'S POV  
  
The telephone poles fly by. Duo can't be seen. It looks like...  
  
487 INT. 2ND ENGINE - CAB...  
  
Hilde waits nervously. Heero looks round and grants her a small smile.  
  
HEERO: He's all right.  
  
488 EXT. 2ND ENGINE STARBOARD SIDE  
  
Duo's hanging by the ladder on the side of the engine, his hand near cemented onto the top rung. He grunts and grabs with the other hand and pulls himself back up. He pulls himself round and looks at Heero leaning from the door. Duo shakes his head despairingly.  
  
Heero yells back over the wind.  
  
HEERO: (yelling, more aggressive than before) Hold on! Get back up! You gotta cross over! Now! Jump!  
  
Duo can't believe this sudden turnabout in Heero, who slams the door shut. However, Duo does seem motivated and scrambles back up for another attempt, painfully dragging himself back up the icy, slick ladder rungs.  
  
NOTE: The music I hear in my head for this next sequence is taken from the 'Gundam Wing' TV series. The track can be heard when Heero climbs out of Wing in Episode 10 and Zechs comments on his age. I feel that tune had the right air of desperation and hopelessness to it. It can also be heard at the beginning of 'Quatre Vs. Heero' when the Mercurius and Wing Zero go head to head.  
  
489 EXT. LYONS  
  
The men are working with a demonic, doomed energy. Victory is now hopeless but they refuse to concede until the runaway is upon them.  
  
490 EXT. 2ND ENGINE NOSE  
  
From the rear bonnet of the leader we see Duo bringing his foot up onto the numberboard.  
  
491 INT. 2ND ENGINE - CAB  
  
Hilde and Heero watch through the front window, heartbeats racing.  
  
HEERO: (waving his fist like a madman) Now! Make it now!  
  
Hilde shakes her head.  
  
HILDE: He's gotta come back!  
  
Heero ignores her.  
  
HILDE: (closing her eyes) I can't watch.  
  
Heero brutally shoves her into a seat.  
  
HEERO: (not looking at her) Then sit down!  
  
Hilde stares at him.  
  
492 EXT. 2ND ENGINE STARBOARD SIDE  
  
We're looking up at the F7 streamliner from below. Duo is just a smudge of colour on the rusted machine and we realise for the first time how high up he is.  
  
He pushes himself and gets both feet on the numberboard. If they slip now he's hamburger meat.  
  
This time he reaches over and gets his right hand around the frame of the main headlight, clutching the rim precariously.  
  
493 INT. 2ND ENGINE - CAB  
  
Heero and Hilde are now staring into Duo's terrified face as he tires to steady himself on the front of the speeding beast.  
  
494 EXT. LYONS  
  
Panic is beginning to break out now. The second engine, a massive crane and even several cars are fastened to the derailed engine, trying to drag it back to the rails.  
  
Nearly all the sound is muted. Even the yelled orders of the stationmaster are a blurr. The sequence has an almost dreamlike quality.  
  
495 EXT. 2ND ENGINE NOSE  
  
Duo manages to turn himself round so that he's now facing towards the lead engine. He's effectively sitting on the top of the nose, his feet on the sill of the board.  
  
496 INT. 2ND ENGINE - CAB  
  
Heero bangs his hand against the window-pane  
  
HEERO: (possessed) Jump now!  
  
Duo looks back for a second as if to say "I'm doing my best..."  
  
Hilde is biting her lip, almost tearing the flesh.  
  
497 EXT. RUNAWAY  
  
Like the animal it is it zooms by, leaving nothing but fear in it's wake as Duo clings to the second engine.  
  
498 INT. CENTRAL  
  
Frank seems spent, near defeat. He's thrown all he's got at the train and it's laughed in his face. MacDonald looks worse, praying in silent desperation.  
  
Noin however, is at her desk, not paying attention to the drama of the train. Her head is down looking at a small framed photograph in her hands.  
  
NOIN: (mumbling) Zechs...  
  
We see the photo. It's of Zechs and her, prior to his arrest but unusually he's not wearing mask or uniform. Noin is in his lap, arms looped around his neck. Both stare at the camera with passionate, almost dreamy looks on their faces - the perfect image of a young couple.  
  
Tears in her eyes remembering the man she's lost for so long, she puts it down and picks up another.  
  
NOIN: Heero...  
  
We see this new photo.  
  
It's Relena.  
  
499 EXT. 2ND ENGINE - NOSE  
  
Duo leans forward, seemingly planning to try and jump from the nose. It's a long way across and down to the leader's rear deck and in between there's nothing but thin air and the speeding railbed. He tries to lean forward but he's now so high up the front engine has ceased to act as a wind-break, and the rush of the slipstream forces him back.  
  
500 INT. 2ND ENGINE - CAB  
  
Heero's on the verge of foaming at the mouth and cursing the air blue as he tries to force Duo by sheer willpower to make the death or glory leap.  
  
501 EXT. 2ND ENGINE - NOSE  
  
Duo simply can't do it. There's nothing to push off from. If he tries to jump he'll hang in the air, bounce off the engine nose and drop like a rock.  
  
As we watch all of the fight seems to go out of him and he slumps in his precarious position. Laboriously he rolls onto his belly and drags himself over the nose back towards the cab. Through the window we see Heero motioning to go back.  
  
Duo grabs the top of the rung ladder and swings down onto it to climb back.  
  
502 INT. 2ND ENGINE - CAB  
  
As Duo's shadow shifts round Heero seems to snap and he slams up against the window, screaming at him through the glass.  
  
HEERO: (yelling) Go back! Get on that engine! Go back!  
  
503 EXT. 2ND ENGINE - STARBOARD SIDE  
  
Duo is back on the maintenance hatch when suddenly the window in front of him slams open and an enraged Heero sticks his head out. We can faintly hear them yelling at each other but it's inaudible.  
  
Suddenly Heero grabs Duo by his jacket with his good arm and yanks him towards him. Duo looses his grip and is being held in place by Heero alone. The two scream at each other for several seconds.  
  
504 INT. 2ND ENGINE - CAB  
  
HEERO: Get back there...You want to be a hero...you want to be a legend...go back!  
  
Hilde suddenly enters the fray, grabbing and screaming at Heero.  
  
HILDE: What's wrong with you! Don't you care about him - about his life!  
  
Riding on adrenaline Heero simply shoves her down and shakes Duo violently. Duo fights with Heero - trying to get a grip on the window sill.  
  
Hilde suddenly darts back up.  
  
HILDE: (yelling) Let him in!  
  
She jumps onto Heero and her weight pulls him back through the window. He lets go of Duo who falls.  
  
505 EXT. 2ND ENGINE - STARBOARD SIDE  
  
Duo falls along the train's length but grabs the open window sill with his right hand and the door handle with his left. His left foot slips and he hangs spread-eagled on the side of the engine. In one titanic effort he throws his weight sideways and gets both feet and hands onto the door ladder.  
  
506 INT. 2ND ENGINE - CAB  
  
As Heero throws Hilde off he jumps for the door to hold it closed.  
  
Too late. It falls open and Duo collapses through onto the floor. He gasps and rolls on his back, staring up at Heero.  
  
DUO: What the f**k are you doing.  
  
Heero points at the door.  
  
HEERO: Get back out there - show me what Shinigami's made of!  
  
DUO: (shattered) Give me a break!  
  
Duo sits up to close the door. Heero kicks his hand away.  
  
HEERO: Oho! Get back up kid...  
  
DUO: You want to kill me or what.  
  
HEERO: If I wanted I could kick you in the balls and they'd come out your mouth.  
  
Duo looks at him. Hilde watches on aghast as Heero kicks Duo in the gut - lightly, but enough to hurt.  
  
DUO: (winded, provoked) What are you Heero?  
  
HEERO: The question is what are you? I don't know so show me. You think you can't do it but I'm saying you can.  
  
DUO: I can't do it Heero, I can't do it.  
  
Heero leans down to him.  
  
HEERO: (lecturing) You don't you what you can do. You're a coward. You've got more than enough potential but you're too scared to realise it. Anyone could be superhuman if they had faith in themselves.  
  
Amazingly, we realise this is his way of encouraging Duo. Really tough love.  
  
HILDE: (crouched in the corner in horror) Leave him alone.  
  
Heero carries on unabated.  
  
HEERO: So come on! You're a good kid Maxwell, so prove me right and show me what you can do.  
  
Amazingly some of this seems to be getting through to Duo. He grabs Heero's hand and pulls himself up.  
  
DUO: (doing his scarf back up) Kid! I'm no kid. I'm a Gundam pilot.  
  
Hilde thinks Heero's sending Duo to his death.  
  
HILDE: No...no...He's using you, he's using you don't go...  
  
Duo and Heero ignore her. Duo seems to be summoning some last reserve of strength.  
  
HEERO: (pushing him on) You're gonna do it right...right?  
  
HILDE: (screaming at him) Do it yourself if you're so brave!  
  
Heero speaks back but doesn't look at her.  
  
HEERO: If I had two hands I would.  
  
HILDE: (sobbing) Bullshit...If you think you can sacrifice someone else's life instead of your own...You're an animal.  
  
Heero suddenly spins at her.  
  
HEERO: (deathly serious) No...Worse...Human...Human!  
  
Hilde seems crushed by this.  
  
HEERO: And I'm a human who's seen too much death in this world and it's stopping now! I'm not letting us die yet!  
  
HILDE: (screaming at him, in tears) By sending him to die!  
  
HEERO: (calmer) By sending him to live.  
  
Duo shakes his head at her.  
  
DUO: Hilde...I've gotta do this...Or we're all dead, not just me...  
  
He looks at himself and Heero.  
  
DUO: ...And anyway...What are we worth?  
  
Hilde suddenly darts between them and slams the door shut.  
  
HILDE: (staring at Duo) I'm not letting you go...I need you.  
  
Duo seems stunned by this. Heero grabs Hilde and throws her across the cab. She slams into the other door and the window shatters. She slumps down, gasping with pain and clutching her shoulder.  
  
Heero stares at what he's done for a second and then suddenly Duo is on him, viciously punching him across his face.  
  
DUO: (passionate) Don't you touch her...She's worth ten of you! Ten of me!  
  
Duo drives him into the back wall of the cab and grabs Heero's right cheek in a pain-hold. Heero's eyes go wide at Duo's sudden power but he doesn't react to the agony Duo's vice-like grip is inflicting.  
  
He suddenly brings one leg up and pushes Duo away from him. Duo stumbles backwards and falls down the nose stairway.  
  
Heero's maddened now by Duo's sudden turn. He goes for the prison knife tucked into his sock.  
  
Duo springs back up, holding one of the wrenches they used on the door.  
  
DUO: (gasping with pain) Don't come a step closer Heero...  
  
He swings the wrench alarmingly. Heero stands there, tensed, a thin line of blood trickling from his mouth.  
  
HEERO: That's more like it!  
  
Both circle each other. Heero and Duo have totally lost control of themselves. Like when the Zero System possesses a user, their realities have become distorted. They really would kill each other.  
  
Heero lunges forward, making a quick stab with the knife, testing Duo.  
  
Duo jumps forward, swinging the wrench with both hands, like it was the handle of his beam scythe. It gets Heero at the elbow joint. Heero yells in pain and reels back.  
  
DUO: (hyper, maddened) Don't make me kill you Heero...I swear I'll kill you...I'd beat you to death!  
  
Heero bounces back, knife weaving and dancing in his hands. Duo parries the blade away with the wrench and the two face off again, testing each other.  
  
Hilde is horrified at what she's provoked. She's crouched in the corner, hands on the door like she's ready to bail out.  
  
HILDE: Stop it! Stop it! You're not enemies, you're allies! Don't let it beat you!  
  
She burst into tears, dropping and hugging her knees.  
  
HILDE: (distraught) Don't let the train beat you...  
  
Sobbing, she trails off.  
  
The whole rapid pace suddenly comes to a jarring halt. The tension hangs in the air as that same melancholic piece of music begins to grow slowly in the background.  
  
Heero and Duo look at her, then look round at the thundering, juddering cab. Their eyes meet.  
  
Hilde, eyes streaming watches from the corner.  
  
Duo and Heero are terrified at what they came to the brink of doing. Their mouths hang open and they stare blankly as they take slow, deep breaths.  
  
507 INT. CLOSEUP - HEERO.  
  
Heero holds there, frozen as snow dusts him from the broken window and door. The train rattles in the background as he slowly looks around at Hilde and Duo, and then seems to look inwards at himself, and doesn't like what he finds.  
  
508 INT. DETAIL - HEERO'S KNIFE  
  
Slowly the knife slips out of his fingers and drops to the powdered metal floor with a thud. Hilde snatches it up and flings it out the window.  
  
Heero drops into the same position as her, knees bent, slumped against the rear bulkhead.  
  
509 INT. CLOSEUP - DUO  
  
Duo drops down as well and hunkers up against the control stand.  
  
510 CUT TO HILDE  
  
As she gasps in relief, seemingly exhausted.  
  
511 CUT TO HEERO  
  
As he looks round, not sure what to make of the situation.  
  
512 CUT TO DUO  
  
He flings the wrench aside and it clatters into the corner, it's power gone. He looks up to the window for a second, staring out at the pristine white sky, at unreachable freedom. He looks at Heero.  
  
DUO: I though we were friends...I though we were comrades...  
  
They look at each other. Both are heavily banged up from their fight and their toils over the last few hours. Duo laughs hollowly, but his expression shows anything but joy. Just loss, devastation...and shame.  
  
DUO: (destroyed) Shit...You know...We're worse than Une when the truth comes out...At least she's up front with her bullshit.  
  
He looks up at the shuddering thundering cab.  
  
DUO: We thought we were heroes...  
  
Hilde watches the pair in sympathy. Heero's looking down at the floor, staring at nothing.  
  
DUO: (looking at Heero) And you...You were the greatest hero...to all of us back there in that rat- hole.  
  
He bangs the back of his head impotently against the metal control stand.  
  
DUO: (regret, weariness) Heero...  
  
513 CUT TO HEERO.  
  
He's dropped into himself, slumped down, staring silently at his feet.  
  
514 CUT TO HILDE.  
  
She clutches herself as snow swirls around them, and looks at Heero.  
  
515 INT. CENTRAL  
  
Frank types away, but slower now...not quite resigned to defeat, but almost. He slowly looks over his shoulder at MacDonald, who paces the back of the room, wiping his face with a tissue.  
  
MacDonald looks down at Frank, so small in his seat. People watch, eager to see Frank Barstow's new grand strategy.  
  
Frank slowly waves a hand at the panel and rests his head on the other.  
  
FRANK: (slowly) So what do we do?  
  
People stare at Frank in slow realisation. He's out of ideas...He knows he's lost.  
  
MACDONALD: You know what to do. Reroute her...Let her go to hell forever. Let her burn.  
  
Frank sits up, a little bit of determination creeping back into his voice.  
  
FRANK: So I just shove them onto the siding and in fifteen minutes they run out of track...  
  
He looks at MacDonald.  
  
FRANK: I can't do that.  
  
MacDonald doesn't rise to the bait. The two seem to have reached an understanding by the toils they've suffered.  
  
MACDONALD: (gentle) You tried your best Frank...Lord knows. No one can hold that against you, not me, or the company...But it's our responsibility, and we can't let her go on...It's our last chance before she hits some town and kills a lot more people than just those three...You know that, don't you?  
  
Frank turns away slowly and puts a hand to his head in final desperation. Noin comes up behind him and rests her hands on his shoulders. Frank feels that and rests his own hand on hers, thanking her. Slowly he nods, and straightens up...  
  
FRANK: Right...  
  
MacDonald nods silently as Frank turns on the microphone.  
  
FRANK: (into microphone, slowly sounding each word out) Elkins station...Barstow here...Now listen carefully, and act fast...  
  
As he talks people pace slowly, and watch Frank play his final card against the runway.  
  
FRANK: (into microphone) You've got ten minutes to line the runaway onto the old spur, the one we don't use anymore...Good, now go.  
  
He hangs up.  
  
It is done.  
  
Noin's hands tighten on his shoulders for a second before she releases and walks away. As she goes MacDonald silently thanks her with his eyes.  
  
Frank hangs his head.  
  
FRANK: They're dead now...  
  
MacDonald steps up.  
  
MACDONALD: (fatherly, consoling) As God is our witness Frank...We had no choice...  
  
He pats him on the shoulder.  
  
MACDONALD: Well done...  
  
The number of people in the room has thinned out as Frank, MacDonald and Noin step back to watch the train's light end its run on the wall-map.  
  
516 INT. CENTRAL - MEN'S ROOM  
  
One of the witnesses walks out of the control room straight into the toilet.  
  
We see him try a cubicle and jump back in shock.  
  
Slowly we pan into the cubicle and we see a man tied to the toilet, mouth gagged, eyes wide open.  
  
It's Holley, the helicopter pilot.  
  
517 EXT. RUNAWAY  
  
The train, now condemned continues to drive it's way into the blizzard, forcing it's way through every obstacle man and nature have put in it's path.  
  
Once again the music is haunting, a funeral dirge for the train and it's lost passengers.  
  
518 INT. 2ND ENGINE - CAB  
  
The three haven't moved. Hilde continues to watch Heero, particularly his wounded hand which is now beginning to seep blood, the stitches opened.  
  
Heero doesn't notice, still locked in an introspective battle with himself.  
  
Duo is also fixed in silence, watching Heero.  
  
519 CUT TO HILDE...  
  
...As she seems to reach a decision.  
  
Slowly, she shifts over to Heero and tentatively puts an arm around his shoulders, offering him some small comfort.  
  
Duo watches this act, and looks slightly surprising at Hilde's willingness to forgive.  
  
Hilde keeps her hand round Heero and looks around, somehow knowing that this is the end.  
  
After a few seconds, she pulls herself in closer and rests her head on Heero's shoulder.  
  
520 CUT TO DUO  
  
He seems to wrest with himself for a second, then slowly pulls himself over and joins them.  
  
Heero looks up for a second at the two people leaning on him and blinks in surprise at what they're doing. He smiles slowly and tears form in his eyes. Tears of grief, and joy, and thanks.  
  
Thinking together they draw closer together, putting their arms around each other, sharing warmth in this cold, quivering iron shell flying through clouds of fine, powdery snow.  
  
521 EXT RUNAWAY  
  
It too seems resigned to it's fate and moves towards it's final destination with open arms, eager for the end, for peace after long centuries of restless sleep and hard labour.  
  
It is an image that will haunt our minds forever.  
  
522 INT. 2ND ENGINE - CAB  
  
The three friends are now hustled together, heads down.  
  
Snow drifts in through smashed and open windows and a cold draught plays with scattered papers. They silently rustle to the corners of the cab as the mournful tune reaches it's cold climax. Heero, Duo and Hilde remain frozen together, waiting for the inevitable doom. United in death.  
  
523 EXT. RUNAWAY  
  
The train glides silently, flowing over the rails with a much slower pace. It too is weary, but carries relentlessly on.  
  
It has overcome all boundaries and will reap the benefits in its own destruction.  
  
As we watch the dark, deadly machine clanks onto a long, low steel bridge over a thick sheet of ice, and it's giant footfalls shake the girders, a slow, rhythmic clanking that harmonises with the gusts of wind and snow.  
  
Still it runs, seemingly lifeless, yet full of life.  
  
524 EXT. LEAD ENGINE CABSIDE  
  
The rails stretch on for eternity, and the shard of metal which protrudes into this picture begins to shake faster as the end of the line looms near.  
  
It eerily resembles a face which leans into the blowing wind, which whistles through it's 'eye' with a chilling note.  
  
The horizon is a sheet of white snow. Beyond could lie anything.  
  
The train and it's passengers have no time at all, and at the same time, all eternity to wait for deliverance.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
A/N: Don't you love it! Say you love it! Runaway!  
  
Sorry, I got that from my brother's new computer game, Whiplash: - Very, very SICK! but hilarious.  
  
So, not long to go now before all the knots are tied up, but I have a few things to say.  
  
If you want to find pictures from the movie to get an idea of what the train or the scenery looks like, try the special features section on "John's Alaska Railroad Web Page." I made a large contribution to the Runaway Train section of the site and my name is posted there  
  
Secondly, given that this story will be over soon, do you want me to write more? If so let me know, and feel free to make your suggestions for new scripts or an improvement of this one.  
  
Well - see you all soon (or maybe not if I decide to be a bastard in updating the final chapter. He, he, he.)  
  
EXCELSIOR!  
  
(sorry, I got that one of Marvel Comic's Stan Lee. Can I come up with a SINGLE original idea!) 


	10. Scenes 525 to End

DISCLAIMER: None of this belongs to me, but I wish to thank the copyright holders who created that which inspired this fic. I thank you.  
  
AUTHOR NOTE:  
  
Well friends, here is the final chapter. I've had some fun, and your reviews not only bolstered my confidence, but prompted Runaway Train 2, the first chapter of which is already complete.  
  
Here, for your enjoyment, is the final chapter of Runaway Train. Sit back, relax, and let the show commence.  
  
525 INT. CENTRAL  
  
It's just Frank, MacDonald and Noin left. Frank has shut his terminal down and sits in the centre of the room in his chair looking at his knees, unable to watch.  
  
Neither can MacDonald, who faces away from the board stringing paperclips together, or Noin, who quietly looks at the photos of her lover, and her adopted daughter.  
  
The three people look very alone, the only one's left to whether the final storm.  
  
All of the amassed technology of the control room, the powerful computers, the map board that sees and shows all, suddenly looks very small and weak, mere plastic and microchips.  
  
What chance did they ever stand against the relentless beast of steel?  
  
As we watch these hopeless few the voice of a TV announcer can be heard.  
  
ANCHORMAN (VO): ...Treize Kushrenada himself travelled to outer space today to preside over the grand ceremony celebrating the completion of colony L3-X18999...  
  
Frank turns to get his coffee and looks through the glass wall into the reception area where the TV is mounted. It currently shows a shot of a colony turning slowly in space.  
  
Still staring at the screen Frank puts forward the question that's been prying on his mind for the past few minutes.  
  
FRANK: (devastated, his whole world torn down around him) I still don't understand...How did this happen...Why couldn't we stop it...With all this junk...  
  
526 INT. FRANK'S POV - TV SCREEN  
  
With a blast of Vernier engine's Treize's personal shuttle blasts into the air, to the space, the stars and beyond.  
  
FRANK (VO): I mean with all this high technology...  
  
527 CUT TO MACDONALD.  
  
He continues to string paperclips together into a massive chain, not looking at Frank as he answers.  
  
MACDONALD: (absently) Some things can't be explained.  
  
He pulls on his chain which splits apart, like a breaking leash...  
  
528 CUT TO NOIN  
  
She still stares at the photographs, her mind possibly a million miles away, or with Zechs at Stonehaven.  
  
529 CUT TO FRANK  
  
Behind them the control panel, the false god of technology continues to beep and flash, trying to draw their attention back to it. The three just carry on ignoring it.  
  
SLOWLY PUSH IN ON FRANK  
  
He is red-faced, sweaty and bewildered, his face showing his struggle to understand anything.  
  
As the camera zooms in on him we hear a sound begin to build in the background as the soundtrack begins to swell.  
  
As Frank's eyes go wide, we recognise this continuous, drumming heartbeat.  
  
530 EXT. DETAIL - TRAIN WHEELS  
  
The sound continues into this shot as the wheels of the train try to drum the rails to powder. The pace is faster quicker, as the train releases all of it's saved energy for this final, spectacular run.  
  
The soundtrack continues to built, and just before it reaches it's climax we...  
  
531 RAPID CUT TO.  
  
EXT. HELICOPTER SHOT - THE RUNAWAY TRAIN  
  
There it is, far ahead and below us, and as the orchestra cuts loose with a clash of cymbals and horns, we gasp in awe.  
  
The snow has halted, allowing us this single, panoramic shot, which will be the signature image of the film. The railroad strides ahead of us, straight and true for at least two miles, across tundra, river and through forest, to the feet of the mountains, the foundations of stone.  
  
For the first time ever, the train, which has seemed to us so great and powerful, is dwarfed by the sheer scale of the works of Nature. It is a pinprick on the landscape.  
  
But as we push in on these four speeding monsters, we can feel once again their immense, brooding presence; a deep malignant power.  
  
They strike ahead of the camera, relentless and unstoppable as we slowly catch up and swoop overhead. This shot is the opening curtain for the film's final act, and it is suitably impressive and climatic.  
  
532 EXT. DETAIL - WRECKAGE  
  
We are perched on the roof of the lead engine looking down on the ruins of the Eastbound 12, which are grotesque yet beautiful, and we hear the powerful thrum of the leader's diesel engine, a pounding, racing pulse of energy, vigour, and deadly speed.  
  
533 EXT. RUNAWAY  
  
The camera is fixed at rail level, racing just ahead of the train.  
  
The lead engine bounds after us, chasing us - it's prey. The engine rocks and leaps on it's suspension, and as it leans into a curve the three trailing units sinuate after it like the tail of a snake.  
  
It is power, fear, death and terrible glory incarnate.  
  
It is the Runaway Train.  
  
534 EXT. HELICOPTER / RUNAWAY  
  
Seen from another helicopter Une's machine heads for the train.  
  
Alex is on the side of the helicopter, perched on the port landing skid.  
  
535 INT. 2ND ENGINE - CAB  
  
The three huddle pitifully together.  
  
536 EXT. HELICOPTER  
  
Alex stoops to open a box on the skid and a long rope ladder drops out. It's about fifty feet in length. He begins to scramble down, hand over hand.  
  
537 EXT. CLOSEUP - ALEX  
  
Alex looks down at the train, terrified.  
  
538 EXT. RUNAWAY - ALEX'S POV  
  
It's a long way down.  
  
539 EXT. HELICOPTER - POV FROM TRAIN ROOF  
  
It swoops very low towards us, heading for the lead engine. Alex swings like a pendulum underneath while the pilot tries to keep in line with the speeding runaway.  
  
540 INT. 2ND ENGINE - CAB  
  
Hilde looks up for the briefest of seconds and starts.  
  
541 EXT. HILDE'S POV  
  
Alex is almost on the lead engine, about twenty feet above it.  
  
542 BACK TO HILDE  
  
As she jumps up in sudden shock, hope rekindled.  
  
HILDE: Look!  
  
She points and Heero and Duo look up. Duo automatically leaps to her side, but Heero drags behind, moving like he was drugged; movements sluggish and suppressed.  
  
543 EXT. HELICOPTER - POV FROM TRAIN ROOF  
  
Looking forward this time. Alex is almost down, bathed in smoke from the leader's exhaust fans.  
  
544 EXT. HELICOPTER - UNE  
  
Une hangs out the door, watching and yelling instructions to the pilot.  
  
545 EXT. RUNAWAY - UNE'S POV  
  
Looking straight down we see Alex hanging over the gap between the first and second engines.  
  
546 INT. 2ND ENGINE - CAB  
  
All three are glued to the windows. Hilde stares up, hanging on the control console, with hope in her eyes. Duo and Heero share a look, realising that it's a prison helicopter.  
  
547 EXT. ALEX - THEIR POV  
  
Alex is almost on the lead engine. Suddenly the helicopter drops lower and his feet land on the high bonnet of the lead engine near the end. He's down!  
  
Suddenly the helicopter drops back by about a meter, dragging him with it. His feet trip on the rear exhaust vent and he balances precariously right on the end of the engine!  
  
548 EXT. CLOSE-UP - ALEX  
  
Alex waves his hands wildly, trying to regain his balance. Screaming, he falls out of shot.  
  
549 EXT. ALEX - POV FROM 2ND CAB  
  
Alex falls from the lead engine, bounces up off the second unit's nose, then flies straight into the windscreen of its cab.  
  
550 INT. 2ND ENGINE - CAB  
  
Sharp reflexes in action Duo grabs Hilde and turns her to the back wall as the glass shatters. Heero doesn't move except to close his eyes and the shards break around him like waves on a rock.  
  
Duo and Hilde turn back, horrified.  
  
551 EXT. THEIR POV - ALEX  
  
The windscreen his smashed and only blood-stained shards remain.  
  
Alex is half in, half out. Face frozen in shock he scrabbles for a handhold but slides off the nose.  
  
DUO (VO): Holy shit!  
  
552 EXT. 2ND UNIT - COWCATCHER  
  
Alex drops down and gets caught in the gap between the cowcatcher and the railbed.  
  
His body tries to squeeze through the three-inch gap, fails and is thrown aside by the cowcatcher, dyeing the snow pink.  
  
Gruesome.  
  
553 INT. 2ND ENGINE - CAB  
  
Hilde and Duo are in shock, staring in horror at the blood-splattered windsheild, oblivious to the howling wind that's blowing snow through the broken pane of glass.  
  
Heero stares, then a strange smile appears on his face - he explodes in laughter.  
  
Hilde and Duo stare at him like a man demented as he steps up to the windsheild..  
  
HEERO: You see that Une! You see that!  
  
554 INT. HELICOPTER  
  
Une looks down through the open door of the helicopter and smiles.  
  
555 EXT. RUNAWAY - 2ND ENGINE  
  
Heero is leaning out of the window, waving a fist at Une and yelling at her.  
  
556 INT. HELICOPTER  
  
Une laughs and slams the door shut, pulling off her radio headset and dragging on her gloves and headgear. Nichol watches her like she's insane. The pilot stares straight ahead, wearing his goggles and baseball cap.  
  
NICHOL: You're crazy! They're gonna crash! They're dead.  
  
UNE: I want him alive! Remember what I said. It's no fun unless you kill them yourself.  
  
557 EXT. RUNAWAY  
  
Below the engines rumble, challenging Une down, down to Heero.  
  
558 INT. HELICOPTER  
  
Une throws the door open and starts edging out onto the skid.  
  
559 EXT. RUNAWAY  
  
We pull ahead to reveal the lead engine in all of its distorted glory. The terrain is changing, growing up from flat tundra to rocky hillsides. The train is now running on a ledge high above a river gorge.  
  
560 EXT. HELICOPTER  
  
Une squats on the skid and pulls herself underneath the copter's cockpit to the ladder.  
  
561 INT. HELICOPTER  
  
Just as Une gets on the ladder, the pilot points ahead. Nichol (now in Une's seat) turns and screams.  
  
562 EXT. HELICOPTER / RUNAWAY  
  
Looking back we see the helicopter suddenly pull up and away from the train.  
  
563 EXT. CLOSEUP - UNE  
  
The sudden movement throws her and she nearly falls! Grabbing hold she twists her head and her mouth drops open.  
  
564 EXT. UNE'S POV  
  
Ahead the railroad and river dive into a narrow mountain pass. As the train reaches the canyon mouth it swings left across the river on a steel bridge.  
  
565 EXT. RAILROAD AHEAD  
  
Looking forward from the lead engine at rail level a tunnel suddenly rushes up after the bridge and it's blackness smothers us.  
  
566 EXT. HELICOPTER / RUNWAY  
  
Looking down we see the helicopter swerve to avoid the cliff the runaway engines have vanished into and swings along the knife-edged valley. Une underneath barely misses slamming into a rock promontory.  
  
567 EXT. TUNNEL MOUTH  
  
The very second the last engine is swallowed by the short tunnel the lead engine powers out the other end with a scream and a roar, like a beast escaping from Hades.  
  
568 EXT. HELICOPTER / RUNAWAY  
  
The pilot can't climb out of the narrow valley without killing Une, so is forced to fly parallel to the train on its shelf above the creek.  
  
569 INT. 2ND ENGINE - CAB  
  
Heero lets out a sneering scream at Une.  
  
HEERO: See! I've broken free - You'll never take me alive bitch!  
  
570 EXT. HEERO'S POV  
  
Une's helicopter hangs back as the train is consumed by another tunnel, the second of six along this next mile of track.  
  
HEERO (VO): What's the matter Une, you got no guts!  
  
571 INT.2ND ENGINE - CAB  
  
It's pitch black in the tunnel. Suddenly light fills it as the engines burst back into day  
  
Heero is practically dancing round the cab, constantly adjusting his position to get the best view of Une.  
  
HEERO: You'll never stop this train! Never! I told you! I told you I'd break free!  
  
Hilde and Duo keep well away from this exploding powder keg!  
  
HEERO: I've done it! I've done it for Zechs and all the rest. Here I am right in your face!  
  
He starts jumping up and down like a maniac.  
  
HEERO: I've won! I've won! You don't like that Une? Then come on down! Come on down with your big gun bitch. See - I'm alive!  
  
572 EXT. RUNAWAY  
  
Racing now for the finish line the engines ram on through into the third tunnel, refusing to give up the fight or lose to the helicopter as it tries to draw ahead.  
  
573 EXT. RAILROAD AHEAD  
  
The effect is stroboscopic as the engines drive into the third tunnel and straight out. The fourth looms ahead.  
  
HEERO (VO) You hear me - you'll never get me!  
  
574 INT. 2ND ENGINE - CAB  
  
Heero's burning with energy now, screaming and cursing at Une who parallels him.  
  
HEERO: You'll never stop this train! Never you understand!  
  
575 EXT. HELICOPTER / RUNAWAY  
  
As the machines drive into the fourth tunnel Heero's screams echo off the walls of the canyon.  
  
HEERO'S VOICE: (echoing) I've won! I've won! I've won!  
  
576 EXT. RAILROAD AHEAD  
  
We burst back into daylight and instantly into the fifth tunnel.  
  
We can't see anything. Suddenly the engines hit a curve and ahead is the exit, then its behind us.  
  
The camera bounces and flies along the rails as we sweep into the next curve. Above us loom towering cliffs of stone, some actually overhanging the track.  
  
With a roar that is suddenly muted the runaway enters the sixth and final tunnel.  
  
577 EXT. WHEELS  
  
Daylight suddenly bursts upon us and we focus on the wheels spinning and thundering inches from our face.  
  
Suddenly a screaming sound fills our ears and the ground beneath spins dizzyingly.  
  
578 EXT. SWITCHTRACK  
  
The engines swing off the line to Lyons with a sickening lurch, narrowly missing the camera.  
  
579 INT. 2ND ENGINE - CAB  
  
The change in direction throws Heero, Hilde and Duo across the cabin and they slam into the walls.  
  
580 EXT. WHITE FIELD  
  
The runaway is speeding away from the main track that's hardly visible in the distance. The rails of this new, disused spur are covered with inches of snow.  
  
Behind, Une follows, hanging from the helicopter.  
  
581 INT. 2ND ENGINE - CAB  
  
The sudden lurch has brought Heero back down to planet earth. He gazes at Hilde, who's looking out the window.  
  
HEERO: What was that!  
  
Hilde turns back into the cab, her face a mask of horror. Slowly she sinks to the floor.  
  
HEERO: What happened?  
  
Heero and Duo look to her for an explanation.  
  
HILDE: (weakly) They gave up on us...They switched us off the main track onto...  
  
Duo probes her, not wanting to hear the answer.  
  
DUO: Onto what?  
  
Hilde looks at him, tears in the corners of her eyes.  
  
HILDE: Onto a dead end.  
  
She closes her eyes to pray. Duo shakes his head.  
  
DUO: Oh no...  
  
He looks at Hilde and shakes her by the shoulders.  
  
DUO; How long do we have. Two minutes? Ten? One?  
  
HILDE: (shattered) All the time in the world. Eternity.  
  
582 EXT. HELICOPTER / RUNAWAY  
  
The helicopter swings round in an arc back to the train which rumbles onto a steel bridge.  
  
583 EXT. RAILROAD AHEAD  
  
As the bridge falls behind we can barely make out the buried rails. The train is seemingly running on the snow.  
  
584 INT. 2ND ENGINE - CAB  
  
Hilde weeping on the floor pulls Duo in with her.  
  
HILDE: Hold me...I don't want to die alone.  
  
Heero, still by the window, sneers at her. He seems confidant, like he has a plan.  
  
HEERO: (scorning) We all die alone.  
  
He yells back out at Une.  
  
585 EXT. HELICOPTER / RUNAWAY  
  
The train is now below the mountains in a narrow, pristine valley. Heero's voice is amplified by the confined space. Even Une can hear him from underneath the helicopter, which gradually comes lower.  
  
HEERO: Come on Une! Come on down! Just try! You never stop this train you hear me!  
  
586 INT. 2ND ENGINE - CAB  
  
We now have some faint idea as to what Heero's plan is. He's smashing the remaining shards of glass out of the shattered window with Duo's wrench, still screaming vague obscenities at Une.  
  
He's gonna jump.  
  
Duo, who has been hugging and comforting Hilde looks up at him, shaking his head.  
  
DUO: You can't get across Heero.  
  
Heero turns back, grinning slightly as he pulls his hat and clothing back on. The bottle of bourbon is in his hand.  
  
HEERO: You've still gotta learn Maxwell. It's all up here...  
  
He taps his head with the bottle.  
  
HEERO: I'll cross this thing!  
  
He pours the last millilitres of bourbon over his wounded hand, numbing the pain.  
  
HEERO: (with resolve) I'll cross it! I'll cross it!  
  
He throws the bottle aside and it smashes out of one of the windows. Breathing heavily he spins to Duo, fire in his eyes.  
  
HEERO: (somewhere between fury and euphoria) Watch me!  
  
As the soundtrack kicks up again Heero gets one foot on the engineers seat and boosts his way out of the window. Duo shakes his head. Hilde pulls him in.  
  
HILDE: If he wants to dies under the wheels, let him...  
  
Duo keeps his eyes on the window, not refusing to give up on Heero.  
  
Heero drags himself out the window without looking back.  
  
587 EXT. 2ND ENGINE - NOSE  
  
Heero, with his back against the windshield hangs onto the roof handrails and struggles to get a foothold on the slick nose.  
  
588 EXT. HELICOPTER / RUNAWAY  
  
Heero can be clearly seen on the nose of the engine. Une motions to the pilot to go for the drop.  
  
589 EXT. 2ND ENGINE - NOSE  
  
Heero bends his knees and pushes forward, managing to get to his feet. He braces himself, looks down.  
  
590 EXT. HEERO'S POV - COUPLING  
  
Below him the coupling shakes and rattles in its sockets.  
  
591 INT. 2ND ENGINE - CAB  
  
From inside, Heero looks like he's crucified on the empty frame of the windshield. He tenses, then throws himself forward into the void, disappearing out of sight.  
  
Hilde hugs Duo as he curls up into her, hope gone. They hold each other tightly.  
  
The two lock eyes, then kiss passionately, releasing their pent-up emotions.  
  
592 EXT. HELICOPTER  
  
Une, who saw the whole affair stares.  
  
593 EXT. UNE'S POV - 1ST / 2ND ENGINES  
  
Heero's dropped into the gap between the two engines.  
  
He's gone.  
  
594 EXT. HELICOPTER / RUNAWAY  
  
The helicopter swirls overhead as Une tries to make up her mind to try and save the train or give up. There is no sign or trace of Heero on the second engine.  
  
595 EXT. RUNAWAY - LOOKING ALONG ROOF  
  
The engines continue to thunder towards their doom. Hold for a few seconds...Then pan along the train and down to...  
  
596 EXT. 1ST / 2ND ENGINE - COUPLING  
  
...A single bloody hand hooked on the coupling shaft.  
  
597 EXT. 1ST / 2ND ENGINE  
  
Heero hangs from beneath the coupling with his injured hand, slipping down. He gets his good hand on the other coupling and tries to get his feet up.  
  
Suddenly his feet slip and drop back down, almost touching the rails. One foot grazes the ground and is deflected aside by the scrape. Heero, grunts, the veins in his neck bulging as he tries to pulls himself up.  
  
598 EXT. 1ST / 2ND ENGINE - COUPLING  
  
Heero manages to pull himself up and wraps both arms around the coupling, which violently strains and shakes with a piercing banging and screeching.  
  
Heero struggles to get a better handhold and his wounded hand slips into the small gap between the two claws of the coupling.  
  
With a massive bang, the train hits a curve and the coupling closes around his hand like a vice, crushing it with the weight of the two engines. Blood sprays out and splashes over his face.  
  
For the first time, Heero screams.  
  
He yanks it out and nearly falls, but manages to get his arms around the railing supports. His feet drop and he hangs by his shoulders, his body straining against the metal.  
  
Heero pulls, the muscles in his arms knotting as he drags himself back onto the deck.  
  
His feet finally find a purchase on the coupling and he pushes himself up, inch by inch.  
  
599 EXT. RUNAWAY  
  
From above Heero is clearly visible. The Helicopter enters shot and we see Une begin to make her way down the ladder.  
  
600 EXT. 1ST ENGINE - REAR CATWALK  
  
Heero starts dragging himself along the snow covered deck, so spent he can barely stand. He rubs his blood off his face with his sleeve, the hand a bloody mess.  
  
601 EXT. CLOSE-UP - UNE  
  
Une, who was about to climb back up to the bubble, gestures wildly for the pilot to go down faster and faster as she points towards Heero, nearly at the door.  
  
The helicopter drops with reckless speed.  
  
602 EXT. 1ST ENGINE  
  
Heero reaches the door and pulls himself up, pulling the door open and falling inside.  
  
603 EXT. 1ST ENGINE ROOF  
  
Une is about ten feet above the engine's rear bonnet.  
  
604 INT. HELICOPTER  
  
Nichol is hanging out the door.  
  
605 EXT. 1ST ENGINE ROOF  
  
Une's about to make the drop when suddenly...  
  
606 INT. HELICOPTER  
  
...The pilot throws the helicopter sideways. Nichol is thrown back through the door, landing in his seat haphazardly.  
  
616 EXT. 1ST ENGINE ROOF  
  
Uncontrolled Une flies from side to side, hanging by just one arm, swinging out over first snow then back across.  
  
617 INT. HELICOPTER  
  
Nichol glares at the pilot.  
  
NICHOL: (maddened) What the f**k was that for.  
  
The pilot whips off his cap and goggles. Long brown bangs fall out.  
  
It's Trowa.  
  
TROWA: Doing my bit for some comrades.  
  
618 EXT. 1ST ENGINE ROOF  
  
As Une swings back over the roof she lets go and flies. She hits the top of the cab and slides almost over the edge, but grabs hold of the horn assembly and pulls herself back onto the roof.  
  
Drawing her gun she crawls to the back of the roof and sweeps for Heero on the catwalks. Nothing.  
  
619 INT. HELICOPTER  
  
Trowa and Nichol are at a stalemate. Nichol's pulled his gun and Trowa has his hand poised over the engine shutdown switch.  
  
Nichol suddenly puts two and two together.  
  
NICHOL: You! You're Gundam pilot 03!  
  
Trowa nods. Nichol is suddenly livid.  
  
NICHOL: You tried to kill me! You killed Alex!  
  
He pulls the trigger. On reflex Trowa throws himself forward and a bullet appears in the plexiglas where his head was.  
  
Trowa's weight throws the control pedestal forward.  
  
620 EXT. HELICOPTER  
  
It dives suddenly, cutting across the train's path and barely missing it.  
  
621 INT. HELICOPTER:  
  
Nichol screams at Trowa, who struggles to regain control.  
  
NICHOL: Take us up! Now!  
  
Trowa hits the power and the helicopter surges forward, throwing Nichol back in his seat.  
  
622 EXT. HELICOPTER / RUNAWAY  
  
It's spectacular.  
  
The train races along the valley, the helicopter trailing behind and above, still shaking violently.  
  
As the helicopter rushes along the train a mountain peak suddenly obscures the view of the helicopter mounted camera.  
  
623 EXT. 1ST ENGINE - REAR DECK  
  
Une scrambles down the ladder at the rear of the engine's bonnet, gun pulled, briefly looking over her shoulder at engine two.  
  
With a suddenly roar the helicopter overtakes the lead engine and she looks up in surprise.  
  
624 INT. HELICOPTER  
  
As Nichol recovers Trowa swings the control column hard left, banking the chopper over the train.  
  
Nichol, not strapped to his seat is thrown against the door, which barely holds his weight. The gun clatters out of his hand.  
  
Trowa raises a booted foot and kicks Nichol in the gut.  
  
The door gives way beneath the force and Nichol falls out.  
  
625 EXT. HELICOPTER / RUNAWAY  
  
Screaming, Nichol tumbles and catches on the edge of the second engine, which causes him to spin wildly before he punches a hole through a frozen river below the train. The helicopter drops back and Trowa waits.  
  
626 EXT. 1ST ENGINE  
  
Une cautiously makes her way along the side of the engine, gun drawn. She reaches the door.  
  
627 INT. 1ST ENGINE - CAB  
  
Une leaps inside, spinning around to cover herself with the Desert Eagle.  
  
No sign of anyone.  
  
Une looks over her shoulder at the shutdown button, then slowly edges her way around the control stand.  
  
Suddenly, Heero leaps out from behind the panel, clutching the cab's fire extinguisher. He pulls the trigger before Une can react and she is coated in foam. She fires, but the shot goes wide.  
  
Heero empties the small canister and flings it at Une, catching her in the gut. She reels back against the window but recovers and springs for the shutdown button.  
  
Heero's bloody hand intercepts hers and he grabs her from behind.  
  
Une strains with every once of strength to push the innocent red button. She's quite strong, but no match for even the wounded perfect soldier. Her fingers come just short.  
  
The effect is like a psychedelic strobe as the train speeds through a series of short cuttings, the light playing on the weirdly distorted cab.  
  
Heero rams Une towards the front of the cab and the woman grabs a smashed pipe off the floor and swings it at Heero. It gets him in the arm, but he slugs it off, relentlessly advancing on her.  
  
HEERO: (fiercely) Is Zechs alive?  
  
He spins her round and pulls a pair of handcuffs from her belt.  
  
HEERO: (with more venom) Is Zechs alive?  
  
UNE: (choking slightly) Yes...Yes!  
  
Heero wraps her arms around the wreckage protruding through the windshield and cuffs her wrists together. Heaving, he slumps against the back wall, his head mere inches from the cut-off button.  
  
HEERO: (smiling) That's good, he'll be glad.  
  
628 INT. CLOSEUP - UNE  
  
She blinks and comes back to reality.  
  
629 INT. DETAIL - HANDCUFFS  
  
The chains clink against the pipe they're wrapped around as she tests them and she realises her position.  
  
630 BACK TO UNE...  
  
As she lunges forward, trying to snap them, only to be held back. She tries again, growling like an animal.  
  
631 CUT TO HEERO...  
  
...As he watches this with a detached curiosity, a thin smile on his lips.  
  
632 EXT. RAILROAD AHEAD  
  
The trees and telegraph poles fly by as the train hurtles down a long straight avenue through a forest.  
  
633 INT. IST ENGINE - CAB  
  
Une has collapsed back against the wreckage but still looks dangerous. She smiles wildly.  
  
UNE: (certain of herself) Don't do it Yuy. You'll burn for it...You know you will.  
  
Heero smiles back.  
  
HEERO: Only God can judge me.  
  
Une's grin drops slightly.  
  
UNE: Push the button...We're on a dead end - We're gonna crash in five minutes.  
  
Heero, bruised and bloody looks at the button slowly, still grinning madly. He shakes his head and takes residence of the engineer's seat.  
  
HEERO: (knows he's in control) Then we'll have a nice five minute ride together. You, me...  
  
He rests his hand on the power throttle.  
  
HEERO: ...And my friend here...  
  
UNE: (sardonic sense of humour kicking in) Your friend?  
  
She shakes her head and laughs.  
  
UNE: You're pathetic...You're even worse than that Noin bitch...  
  
Heero looks up. He knows that name.  
  
UNE: (taunting) We're both gonna die so I guess it can come out. She ain't dead...In fact, she's only a few miles from here...Waiting for dear old Zechs to come home...  
  
Heero's back on his feet now, fire in his eyes.  
  
HEERO: (cold) She's alive...  
  
He suddenly lets it fly.  
  
HEERO: (furious) You let Zechs think she was dead! You took away the only person he cared for!  
  
Une's on a roll now.  
  
UNE: Yeah, and guess what? She's taking care of that Darlain girl...Got her living with her. How pathetic can you get...I never knew such a wet blanket as that pink-obsessed pacifist...  
  
Heero looks like he's gonna let her have it, fury burning in his eyes...  
  
...He suddenly sits back down.  
  
HEERO: ...She's better than either of us...  
  
He fishes a large crowbar out of an exploded toolbox on the floor and tries it's weight, slowly tapping it against the window.  
  
HEERO: ...And if this Noin's caring for her...She's a better woman than even Zechs made me believe.  
  
They hold each other's gaze for a few seconds. Une cracks first.  
  
UNE: (spitting at him) You're right in one way...You're scum Yuy.  
  
Heero spins the seat and gazes absently out of the remaining section of the windscreen.  
  
HEERO: We're both scum...  
  
He looks and grins cruelly at Une.  
  
HEERO: ...Sister.  
  
Une can't reply. Heero spins back and stares out of the window.  
  
634 EXT. HEERO'S POV - RAILROAD AHEAD  
  
The train still races along invisible rails between snow encrusted pines, but the end to this dead straight corridor can be seen...  
  
...A sheer mountain, which the track must dead-end at the base of.  
  
635 INT. 1ST ENGINE - CAB  
  
Heero grins, liking what he sees.  
  
HEERO: (to Une) Guess this is the end.  
  
Une's eyes go wide.  
  
636 EXT. RAILROAD AHEAD  
  
The trees peel back and a bank of snow - the end of the line rushes straight at the camera. We flinch, awaiting the spectacular end.  
  
637 EXT. RUNAWAY  
  
The lead engine ploughs into the bank with a roar, driving it's way deep into the snow, which flies everywhere...  
  
638 INT. TUNNEL  
  
...The train powers through the snow-slide which has buried the mouth of this disused tunnel.  
  
639 EXT. TUNNEL GATES  
  
Everything looks peaceful and serene at the other end. Snow bats against a massive wooden gate fastened over this end of the tunnel to keep the snow out.  
  
We hear a sudden rumble...  
  
...and the gate is torn to shreds as the lead engine barrels out the other end! Massive chunks of wood fly everywhere.  
  
The train has a few more minutes to run yet.  
  
640 INT. 1ST ENGINE - CAB  
  
Heero leans back in his seat, briefly disappointed. He grins at Une, relishing his triumph.  
  
HEERO: Guess I was wrong.  
  
Terror is now flooding Une's face as she struggles against her bonds.  
  
641 INT. UNE'S POV  
  
The fuel cut-off is only a few feet from her, tantalisingly near.  
  
642 BACK TO UNE  
  
UNE: (trying to exert some power over Heero) You are going to push that button, and stop this train! We've only got a few minutes!  
  
643 CUT TO HEERO  
  
He pulls his cap off slowly, pushing a hand through his hair.  
  
HEERO: (bizarrely calm) We've got all the time in the world.  
  
UNE: You'll die, bastard.  
  
HEERO: (shrugs) You'll die with me...  
  
There's a moment of silence, just the rattle of the train's wheels. Une suddenly smiles dangerously.  
  
UNE: F**k you. You're as afraid to die as anyone else...And I'll never let you go free!  
  
Heero shakes his head.  
  
HEERO: (determined) I am free Une...  
  
He savours this moment of bliss.  
  
HEERO: I am free.  
  
UNE: You think you've won...I know how to die too.  
  
Heero laughs, contemplative.  
  
HEERO: Win, loose...In my case there's no difference...  
  
Une is on the verge of total collapse. She suddenly leans forward.  
  
UNE: (clutching at straws) What about that punk...and that girl?  
  
Heero slowly straightens up and comes within inches of her face.  
  
HEERO: Oh no! It's just us three.  
  
He staggers out of shot and we hear the door open. Une slowly turns to watch, and we see her in profile, bathed in the chilling light that seeps in through the windows.  
  
Quietly, the soundtrack begins to build, swelling towards a victory.  
  
644 EXT. 1ST ENGINE  
  
The crowbar in hand, Heero staggers down the catwalk along the side of the engine as the train speeds through the void.  
  
He clutches the railing with his hand, slipping and sliding towards the rear.  
  
645 INT. 2ND ENGINE - CAB  
  
Hilde and Duo have their heavier clothes off and hug each other in simple jeans and T-shirts, sharing warmth, comforting each other silently.  
  
646 EXT. 1ST / 2ND ENGINES  
  
Heero comes round the corner of the engine, nearly falling down the ladder to the trackside.  
  
He sinks to his chest, hanging over the coupling.  
  
647 EXT. CLOSEUP - COUPLERS  
  
The huge steel bar crashes against the coupling, shredding it of ice, loosening the frozen locking bar.  
  
Heero gets both arms under the thick bars and struggles to lift it. Straining, we hear a clunk, and the bar slips out an inch.  
  
BACK TO HEERO...  
  
...As he sighs, satisfied...  
  
Arms still under the bar, he looks up.  
  
HEERO: (yelling) Duo!  
  
648 INT. 2ND ENGINE - CAB  
  
Duo and Hilde are in the midst of another passionate kiss when Heero's voice suddenly drifts in. Duo starts in surprise and darts forwards down the stairs, landing on his knees.  
  
649 EXT. 1ST / 2ND ENGINES  
  
Duo's face appears through the half opened doors and he stares.  
  
DUO: Heero!  
  
Heero looks up.  
  
HEERO: Let Zechs know...There's a good woman waiting for him...  
  
Duo's eyes pop open as he realises what Heero's gonna do. He screams.  
  
DUO: Don't do it!  
  
Heero suddenly reaches up with his good arm and grabs Duo's one free hand in a final embrace.  
  
HEERO: Thanks Duo. You're a good kid. Take care of Hilde...You'll be happy together...  
  
DUO: No!  
  
Heero holds eyes with him for a second and suddenly lunges back with all his strength.  
  
650 EXT. DETAIL - COUPLERS  
  
The bar lifts the locking pin out and the two steel fists separate with a loud groaning. The second engine tries to keep pace with the first but the two dead machines drag it back.  
  
As the lead engine pulls away, the chains and electric cables strung between the engines come taught, strain and pull apart with a series of snaps.  
  
651 INT. 2ND ENGINE - CAB  
  
As the diesel motor dies Duo and Hilde scramble to the shattered window.  
  
652 EXT. DUO / HILDE'S POV - HEERO  
  
Heero, lying across the rear deck slowly pulls himself to his feet. The lead engine, free of it's heavy burden leaps ahead.  
  
DUO (VO): Heero! Shut it down!  
  
653 INT. CLOSEUP - DUO / HILDE  
  
Hilde shakes her head in amazement and wonder. Duo screams in anguish, tears streaming down his face.  
  
DUO: Heero, damn it! Shut it down Heero!  
  
654 EXT. CLOSEUP - HEERO  
  
Face joyous, Heero salutes Duo, showing his respect then waves farewell. Duo's screams begin to fade as the engine moves out of earshot.  
  
DUO (VO): Shut it down! That's all you gotta do.  
  
656 INT. CLOSEUP - DUO / HILDE  
  
Duo's face shows his torment.  
  
DUO: Heero! Heero!  
  
He tries to climb out the window in a futile attempt to reach the distant engine. Hilde drags him back.  
  
HILDE: (restraining him) He knows what he wants to do!  
  
657 EXT. CLOSEUP - HEERO  
  
Heero continues to wave to his friends as Duo's screams are finally drowned out. The soundtrack has built to it's triumphant summit, a haunting, memorable melody.  
  
Slowly, Heero turns and grabs the ladder mounted on the rear of the engine.  
  
INT. CLOSEUP - DUO / HILDE  
  
Duo continues to scream, but it is hopeless.  
  
DUO: Shut it down!  
  
658 EXT. DUO / HILDE'S POV - FIRST ENGINE  
  
The lead engine draws ahead. Heero is just a dot of colour on a grey wall of metal as he climbs the ladder.  
  
DUO (VO): That's all you gotta do! Heero! Please! Please...  
  
As Duo's final desperate cries tail off, Heero reaches the top of the engine's bonnet.  
  
659 INT. CLOSEUP - DUO / HILDE  
  
The two are locked together in a bear-hug, sharing the pain, easing the agony. Duo wipes tears away and gasps.  
  
DUO: He did it...He...did it!  
  
660 EXT. DUO / HILDE'S POV - FIRST ENGINE  
  
As the three dead engines roll to a halt the wheels seize in their bearings with a high-pitched squeal, finally stopped, beaten by human will. It's over.  
  
As the runaway engine begins to fade into the haze of snow, Trowa's helicopter cuts across frame, coming in to land.  
  
661 INT. CLOSEUP - DUO / HILDE  
  
The two are torn between mourning for Heero's loss and celebrating his victory. Duo smiles slightly and shakes his head. Tears now of joy trickle from Hilde's eyes as she looks at him..  
  
HILDE: He won. He saved us...  
  
The two embrace tightly and look for one last time.  
  
662 EXT. DUO / HILDE'S POV  
  
The Runaway Train, and Heero, are just shadows disappearing into the white infinity.  
  
663 EXT. WHITE FEILD  
  
From afar, we see the lead engine begin to cut across the screen, Heero poised on top, drinking the air and we pan with them as they continue to gain speed.  
  
664 FADE INTO...  
  
INT. CENTRAL...  
  
Frank, Noin and MacDonald stare at a point just beyond the camera as we pan along their faces, registering their emotion.  
  
Behind them, the door opens and a beautiful young woman enters and hugs Noin. Relena.  
  
665 EXT. RUNAWAY TRAIN  
  
Heero steadies himself on the roof as the train comes parallel to the panning camera.  
  
666 FADE INTO...  
  
EXT. LYONS...  
  
The railroad workers sit by or around the derailed engine, contemplative.  
  
667 INT. 1ST ENGINE - CAB  
  
Une stares towards the camera, struggling silently with the handcuffs, destroyed by her hatred.  
  
668 FADE INTO...  
  
INT. HELICOPTER  
  
Trowa has landed the machine beside the three engines and waits for his passengers, staring towards the vanished train.  
  
669 EXT. LEAD ENGINE CABSIDE  
  
The rails fly by beneath us as the face-like shard of metal shakes back and forth.  
  
FADE INTO...  
  
670 INT. STONEHAVEN CELLS  
  
Pan along a row of cells as the prisoners stare silently. We recognise a few familiar faces.  
  
671 EXT. RUNAWAY TRAIN  
  
The train is now speeding away from us, almost out of shot.  
  
672 FADE INTO...  
  
INT. STONEHAVEN HOSPITAL WING  
  
Zechs is still wrapped in bandages, body near broken but spirit still strong. Slowly, he smiles.  
  
673 EXT. CLOSEUP - HEERO  
  
Heero grits his teeth and struggles against the wind which tries to drive him back, but stands firm.  
  
674 EXT. RUNAWAY TRAIN  
  
The single body of man and machine hurtles on. Not long to go now.  
  
The camera stops tracking and the Runaway Train surges on into the distance, slowly fading from view.  
  
SUBTITLE FADES UP: (red italic script) "No beast so fierce but knows some touch of pity. But I know none, and therefore am no beast." Richard III - William Shakespeare  
  
SUBTITLE FADES OUT...  
  
...Just as the racing black shadow vanishes out of frame. Heero and the train are at last...Free.  
  
FADE OUT...  
  
THE END  
  
RUNAWAY TRAIN  
  
Developed by  
  
RHYS DAVIES  
  
Inspired by  
  
GUNDAM WING & RUNAWAY TRAIN  
  
Co-developed by  
  
RHODRI DAVIES  
  
*  
  
CAST  
  
HEERO YUY  
  
DUO MAXWELL  
  
HILDE SCHBEIKER  
  
Frank Barstow  
KYLE. T. HEFFNER  
  
ANNE UNE  
  
TROWA BARTON  
  
Eddie MacDonald  
KENNETH McMILLIAN  
  
LUCREZIA NOIN  
  
CLARK NICHOL & ALEX BAXTER  
  
ZECHS MARQUISE  
  
Al Turner  
  
REID CRUICKSHANKS  
  
Prison Boxer  
  
DANNY TREJO  
  
Hank  
  
ISAIAH WASHINGTON  
  
Sam  
  
RON ELDARD  
  
Pulasky  
  
LARRY JOHN MEYERS  
  
Cassidy  
  
DON McLAUGHLIN  
  
Holley  
  
DAVID KAYE  
  
Nova  
  
RHODRI DAVIES  
  
Rodgers  
  
WILLIAM TREGOE  
  
Lyons Stationmaster  
  
C. H. DAVIES  
  
Soloman  
DUEY TOMASICK  
  
Eastbound 12 Engineer  
OBIE WEEKS  
  
Signal Maintainer  
  
CARMEN FILPI  
  
Drag Prisoner  
  
NORMAN ALEXANDER GIBBS  
  
Lyons Crewmen  
  
ANTHONY RAY PARKER, MARK HILDRETH, SCOTT McNEIL, KIRBY MORROW, BRAD SWAILE,  
TED COLE & BRIAN DRUMMOND  
  
*  
  
SCRIPT  
  
Original Story  
AKIRA KUROSAWA  
HIDEO OGUNI  
RYUZO KIKUSHIMA  
  
1985 Script  
  
DJORDJE MILICEVIC  
PAUL ZINDEL  
EDWARD BUNKER  
  
AC Draft  
  
RHYS DAVIES  
  
*  
  
Based on a film by  
  
ANDREI KONCALOVSKY  
  
*  
  
The Authors wish to thank  
  
THE ALASKA RAILROAD  
RARUS RAILWAY  
SUNRISE STUDIOS  
  
CANNON FILMS  
  
JOHN'S ALASKA RAILROAD WEBPAGE  
THE CAST & CREW OF THE ORIGINAL FILM  
&  
FANFICTION.NET  
  
*  
  
Dedicated to the memory of RICK HOLLEY  
Died 9th March 1985 during filming.  
  
A GUNDAM GROUP FILM  
  
RUNAWAY TRAIN  
  
With heartfelt thanks to my first reviewers CHIBIS UNLEASHED, BEKAH & DUO'S  
BROTHER.  
  
Coming soon,  
RUNAWAY TRAIN II 


End file.
